BatmanBuffy: The Slayer Prophecy
by asha-man72
Summary: An unholy alliance drives two very different heroes (and their allies) together. COMPLETE!
1. The Bored Clown

**Batman/Buffy: The Slayer Prophecy**

**By asha-man72**

Disclaimer (a.k.a. Statement Made To Cover My Own Ass): I don't own the Scooby Gang. Joss Whedon does. I don't own the Batfamily either. DC Comics does. Please don't sue me!

Rating: PG-13 for right now, but liable to become R for swearing and sexiness.

This is the beginning of a crossover that I've had in mind for a while now but haven't had the guts to write until now.

Batman Timeline: It is set after "Hush" and "War Games" but before "Identity Crisis" (which rocked in some ways and sucked in others, but now is not the time for a rant). Two of the main antagonists in this story have two different 'first appearances' in this story: one from 1939, the other from the '80's. Only the 1939 appearance is in continuity here- forget about the '80's story.

Buffy Timeline: Buffy S6 until the middle of "Seeing Red." See, Buffy really caught Warren and threw him, Andrew, and Jonathan in jail so Tara is still alive and back with Willow. Oh, and the attempted rape? Never happened. In the real world that would be called denial but this is fanfiction. Isn't it fun?

If at any time you the readers want something like a character guide then don't hesitate to ask. One will be provided. If you think my voices for the character aren't quite right or if you think that the characters are OOC with no good reason please tell me.

Summary: Enemies from Batman's distant past team up with the Joker and attempt to bring trouble to both the Bats and the Scoobies, leading to a team-up. Hilarity may or may not ensue.

Author's Note: Many thanks to my incomparable beta, Scott Claybrook, without whose input this story would be much less than it is.

As for writing conventions: indicates thoughts, and indicates telepathy.

With that done we may proceed with the story.

**Prologue: The Bored Clown**

Gotham City. The name evokes many emotions: chiefly fear but also lust. Not only physical lust, but lust for wealth, power, and adventure. In the case of one of its most… unique citizens, the most prominent lust at the moment was the lust for fun, or at least a reprieve from boredom.

* * *

"Knock-knock?" a voice asked.

"Who's there?" the man on the other end answered.

"Joe!"

"Joe who?"

BLAM!

"Joe-ker!" the Joker cackled as he pushed his way into the house. As expected, the man he shot was lying on the ground. What he did not expect was the moaning. "Oh, did I shoot you?" the Joker grinned. "Want some help?"

"Yes…" the man moaned.

"Well, it's the least I can do given the circumstances." He leaned down close to the man and pressed a hidden trigger. Greenish gas spewed from the flower on his lapel. The man gasped, and then began to giggle. The giggle became laughter and the laughter soon grew until it just stopped.

"Oh, did you mean for me to take you to the hospital? Oopsy! My mistake." He leaned down next to the man's face, which was contorted into a hideous grin. "What's that? You want me to help myself to all your stuff? Why thank you! Put 'er there!" He grabbed the man's hand. The corpse began to twitch as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through it. The man's home then rang with the Joker's mad laughter.

Half an hour later he was back at his hideout but he was bored again. "Ooh!" he cheered. "I know! Why don't I try to market a line of special Joker-ized fish?"

"Uh… because you already did that boss?" one of his henchmen offered.

BLAM!

"Who asked you? I know! Where's Harley?" Silence greeted him. "I said, where's Harley?" He pointed the gun at one of his henchmen at random. "Danny, do _you_ know where Harley is?"

"Uh, she's still in Arkham where she got sent the last time you left her behind after Batman got us in mid-job, boss."

"And are you blaming me for that, Danny?"

"No boss! I-"

BLAM!

"That'll teach you to take her side," the Joker muttered. "I'm so bored even randomly shooting people and taking their stuff has lost its appeal." He pointed his gun at another henchman. "What do you think I should do to have some fun, Larry?"

"Um, er, uh, well…"

"Well _what_?" the Joker snapped as he cocked his gun. "The day's getting old Larry!"

The doors of the hideout suddenly flew open. "Well that was fast," the Joker exclaimed.

"Why don't you go see what that was boss?" Larry asked.

"Are you telling me what to do Larry?"

"No boss! Never!"

"You're a good man Larry."

BLAM!

"Of course I hate good men." The Joker looked at the warehouse doors. He saw the silhouette of a slender figure toss his henchman around like rag dolls. The figure appeared to get shot but it didn't stop. Finally the figure got close enough for the Joker to see clearly. "Well hello, gorgeous," he purred. "I hope you weren't too rough on my boys. Good help is so hard to find these days."

The woman looked at the three fresh corpses. "I wonder why," she muttered dryly. "Let me get straight to the point, Mr. Joker. I have a proposition for you."

"Ooh baby!"

"Not _that_ kind of proposition, thank you. How would you like to make Batman's life a living hell?"

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt," the Joker sighed. "Don't get me wrong toots. I'll do anything I can to make Batman even battier, but it would be pretty hard to top what I've already done in the past."

"What if I told you that my plan involves your… payment from the "Hush" affair?"

The Joker's eyebrows rose in surprise. This woman was very well connected. Nobody but Bats, Eddie and Bandage-Boy (whoever _he_ was) knew about that. "I'm listening," the Joker grinned. "Wanna drink?"

"Vodka, please. As strong as you've got."

"Larry! Larry! Where- oh right." The Joker poured the woman a shot of vodka. The woman picked up one of the dead henchman and hauled his body onto the table. Holding her glass in one hand, she made a small slice in his throat with the other, and the blood that came out dripped into the glass.

"Bottoms up," the woman smiled, and her face changed. It… crumpled, and looked bestial. Her dark eyes turned yellow and her eyebrows all but disappeared. She took a sip, and her lips puckered. The Joker stared at her in shock, and his eyes narrowed. Well, well, well…

"It's a good thing you killed this one when you did," she told the Joker. "He's been doing things without protection."

"Vampire, right?" the Joker asked.

"Correct. You seem unsurprised."

"Lady I've worked with demons, devils, zombies, you name it. I've met this really scary guy called Neron. You heard of him?"

"We've had… dealings," the vampire scowled. "And I know that you have as well. But that's not why I'm here. The Batman took something from me a long time ago. I intend to see that he pays for it. With interest."

The Joker leaned in. "Will there be blood?"

"Eventually," the vampire smiled. "But first- he suffers."

"Ooh I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might, Mr. Joker. That's why I came to you."

"That reminds me- you have me at a disadvantage."

"Ah, of course. You may call me Dala."


	2. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The...

**Chapter One: A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Graveyard**

Across the country from Gotham City was the small town of Sunnydale, California. The two places were different. Gotham City was a thriving metropolis (small-m metropolis, as its citizen will proudly say) marked by almost thirty years of crime, corruption and disasters of all kinds. Sunnydale was a quiet, almost idyllic town with the lowest property values in the nation. For much of its proud hundred-and-two year history it was the murder capital of the western world. More people died per capita in Sunnydale than in Gotham, or even Cabot Cove. That changed five-and-a-half years ago.

Despite these differences, the city and the town have an important similarity. Each has a dedicated group of protectors devoted to the safety of the people. Each group is officially unrecognized but beloved by the people. In Gotham, that group had no official name and is led by a brooding man in black and grey. In Sunnydale, that group calls itself the Scoobies and is led by a twenty year-old blond that looks amazing in whatever she wears be it black, grey or polka-dotted. That blond was on the hunt that night.

* * *

"You are one cagey vamp," Buffy Summers said to herself as she crouched behind a garbage bin. Sticking her head out slightly she saw the vamp she had been tailing for the last hour still standing, looking edgy. It was weird. The vamp was new, and acting weird. Its sire hadn't taken it in hand yet. Unless of course its sire was killed by something even badder, and the vamp had no idea what to do with himself. She had just taken down the "Trio" or the "Triad" or whatever the hell they called themselves, and she didn't want to have to take somebody else down so soon. She hoped that it just had an irresponsible sire, like hers. Easy Summers- now is not the time to brood about Dad.

She had wanted to go to some of the graveyards. There would be more new vamps rising that night, and it was best to get them while they were still disoriented from clawing their ways out of their graves. A part of her wondered if they were less disoriented than she was at that time, but another parts didn't care. They killed people when they arose, so it didn't matter how they felt when they were done clawing.

Fifteen minutes later another vamp emerged and led the first vamp… somewhere. Buffy grinned. This is more like it! She prowled behind them, Mr. Pointy at the ready.

They led her halfway across town. She recognized the building they went into. It used to be a factory, one that Spike, Dru, and Angelus used until Angelus killed Jenny. Giles almost burned the place down to take revenge. Somebody rebuilt it. It was still funny how many people kept buying property in Sunnydale seeing as how half the people that sell are so desperate to get out that they'll sell for rotten peanuts or a crappy song. The other half are dead and the bank or whoever is selling repossessed property, although, the dead people are sometimes the ones selling.

She peered to take a closer look. "What do we have here?"

Buffy whirled to look at the speaker. Despite wearing a really bad suit, her Slayer senses indicated that he wasn't a vamp.

"Oh, I thought I'd go for a walk, you know, take in the night air, see the sights-"

"Follow the vampires?" the man interrupted. "Can't let you do that," he said as he came closer. "The boss has plans."

"Yeah? Well-" Buffy pivoted and kicked him in the face as soon as he came into range. He went down, unmoving.She turned the man over, and checked the human's body for broken bones and made sure that he was breathing.She heard the sound of applause. A figure in a purple suit and a hat pulled down low was clapping and he was surrounded by a group of thugs.

"Who'd have thunk that Paulie has a glass jaw," the figure cackled. "And he keeps saying how tough he is. He can't be too tough if a little girl not wearing a bat costume can lay him out."

The voice made Buffy shiver. She had heard the Master's whispered threats, Angelus' sadistic statements, Adam's monotone proclamations, Glory's self-absorbed rants, but the only thing she had ever heard that even came close to this was Dru's voice, and even Dru wasn't quite this crazy. The speaker's tone was one of utter insanity. There was something else. She knew that voice but couldn't place it.

"Well boys, what we have here is a criminal," the figure went on. "I think we gotta make ourselves a citizen's arrest." Nothing happened. "Get her, you morons," the voice growled.

The mob moved closer. They were all- apparently- human. Damn, damn, damn! she thought.

"Just to make it interesting, no guns. Use your knives."

The closest one rushed her and took a swing with his knife. She dodged it easily and countered with a jab to his solar plexus. As he went down she whirled and kicked the jaw of a thug that tried to sneak up behind her. She heard two thugs charging behind her and saw a third sneaking up on her, or trying to. These guys were starting to get smart. She grabbed the sneak wannabe and whirled him into the charging thugs. All three went down. A heel to face ensured that each stayed down. That was it for the thugs.

"Oh brother," the figure in purple grumbled. "You're worse than a Bat!"

A bat? That's the second- What did-

Buffy's heart stopped. That voice. She remembered where she heard it before on TV. The figure stepped closer into the light and removed its- his- hat.

Skin as white as snow. Hair as green as grass. Bright red lips. And those eyes! The Joker's in Sunnydale!

"You took down quite a few of my boys without even breaking into a sweat," the Joker said, bowing floridly. "I really ought to offer you a job."

Buffy didn't say anything. The Joker. In Sunnydale!

"I should, y'know, I really should, and that's what makes this funny." He squeezed something in his hand, and a spray of greenish gas squirted from the flower on his lapel and into Buffy's face. She dodged most of it but inhaled a little bit. Suddenly, she felt the uncontrollable urge to laugh. She began to laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe but she couldn't stop laughing. She felt her face contort into a smile and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop grinning like a lunatic.

Then again she only had a few seconds to try before she collapsed. The last thing she heard was the Joker's laughter ringing in her ears.


	3. Psychological Torture Sounds Lovely

**Chapter Two: Psychological Torture Sounds Lovely**

Just like relationships between the living, relationships between vampire sires and children are greatly varied. Some vampires prefer to sire and run, leaving their offspring to fend for themselves. Others sire as a way of getting revenge on certain people, or to have an extremely durable individual to use as a punching bag. Some sires take the time to mentor their offspring, guiding them during those first few months or even years when a new vampire is still becoming accustomed to unlife and is still in the grips of an almost-mindless bloodlust. Such mentors inspire depths of loyalty in vampires that few humans feel towards their own kind.Such vampires would go to any lengths to serve their mentors, protecting them and making certain that their plans are successful and that their 'dreams' come true.Some do this even after their bonds with their mentor have been shattered.

* * *

Dala sighed in frustration as she stormed out of the warehouse. She had heard a commotion, and the Joker's laughter. She had only been in his company for a few days before his obvious insanity became apparent. She had known his reputation, but if anything it failed to capture the truth of the man. Her mission required the most delicate of planning. She was not happy that she had to go to Sunnydale. It was too soon for that. Unfortunately fate, or the Powers, or the Presence, or whatever had required it. She hoped that she and the Joker could stay under the Slayer's radar because she wasn't ready for a confrontation yet. She needed a Slayer, and didn't fancy having to break into a prison to get the other one. After all, rumour held the other one to be even more of a pain than the free one. Besides, that sort of action would attract unwanted attention. 

Finding the leaders of a few decent sized vampire groups had been quite easy, and killing their leaders even easier. She had gathered a force of acceptable size to match the Joker and his reserves. She was now making sure that each and every single vampire among them knew who was in charge. The commotion outside drew her attention away from that. Sighing to herself, she made her way outside. Humans just could not be trusted to handle anything unsupervised.

The sight before her filled her with horror. The Joker was standing triumphantly over the body of a young blond woman who had evidently just received a dose of Smilex. A number of the Joker's men lay unconscious around them. (Oh no… not…) She felt her face transform, revealing her true nature, but she fought to resume a more human appearance. Strictly speaking, the Joker was unnecessary to her plan but vital to her revenge. She still needed him.

"What happened?" she said in a strangled tone as she marched over to her accomplice.

"The little girl here showed me that I need tougher help," the Joker smirked. "I had to thank her."

Dala stared down. Blond hair, a cross hanging from her neck, a claddagh ring on her right index finger, the unmistakable outline of a stake in her clothes… damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!

She had a plan in place to retrieve Faith in case that became necessary. Now it- wait. She glanced down at the figure. The Joker opened his mouth but she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Yes! The Slayer is breathing. Not only is she breathing but she's taking the slow, shallow breaths that one takes when trying to hide. Dala smirked and gestured down to the woman at her feet. The Joker's eyes widened then narrowed. "Well," he growled, "I'll fix tha-_aat!_"

The Slayer's arms lashed out and swept both the Joker and Dala to the ground. She stood up, face still contorted into a rictus grin, and bolted at top speed into the night.

The Joker cursed as he got to his feet but Dala had to smile. So this is the current Slayer. She had met a number in her time but none of them had the sense of strategy to play dead let alone the common sense to realize when their ruse had been discovered.

She considered sending her vampires after the Slayer but the girl was already long gone. The girl would be all the harder to surprise although Dala had every confidence that the Slayer would be hers when the time was right. "Forget about her!" Dala told the angry Joker. "I will deal with her later. In the meantime, we have the museum layout."

* * *

"Shpedoinkle!" Xander Harris proclaimed as he looked at Buffy. He started pacing again. It was unbelievable. In six years nothing like this had ever happened. The superheroes and supervillains left them alone. In one night the deadliest supervillain of them all shows up and Buffy barely survives an attack that had a better than 99 kill rate. "Shpedoinkle!" 

"The Joker? Here?" Willow Rosenberg asked. "How? Why? What does he want?" She was seated at the computer, and she had googled Smilex. The stuff's chemical composition was on the net. In a bizarre way it was fine. Nobody but the Joker was crazy enough to use that stuff. People that did without having the Joker's express permission died in really gruesome ways. She hoped to find some kind of a cure to help Buffy's… condition… but so far nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Ditto on the nada, zilch, zip concerning anything that the Joker might be after. There isn't anything famous or expensive in Sunnydale just now.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him that, Wills," Buffy said patiently as she massaged her face. She could feel her facial muscles loosen up. Hopefully she wouldn't be looking like she had an overdose of laughing gas for long.

"This is bad," Tara Maclay muttered. "This is very bad." She had grown up far away from super-types, but as a child her father would point out any number of supervillains and tell her that if she didn't do what he said then she would become just like them. The Joker was one of his most commonly used examples. It had taken her years to realize what utter crap that was. It took even more years before she discovered that she wasn't a demon at all. Even so, costumed villains still scared her. Her father was lying about her supposedly demonic nature, but the potential for evil was in her, just like it was in everyone.

Dawn Summers didn't say anything. She just sat beside her sister on the couch and put an arm around her. She had already lost Buffy once and wasn't keen on losing her again.

"Forget it," Buffy said in disgust. Her hands were starting to get tired. She stood up and went to the phone. She dialed a number.

"Hi, this is- oh, he's not in? Can you tell him to call Buffy as soon as possible please? Tell him it's urgent. Yes. Thank you." She hung up the phone, sat down and started massaging her face again in frustration.

"Giles?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Buffy scowled, or would have if she could. "His housekeeper says he's out for the morning."

"What does the Clown Prince of Crime want?" Xander asked the room.

"'The Clown Prince of Crime'?" everyone asked back.

"They call him that," Xander said defensively.

"Only in those trashy superhero magazines," Willow snorted. But it was a good question. "There isn't anything here that jumps out," she said after a few minutes. "Nothing involving clowns, or anything big at all."

"I've heard rumours that he sold his soul a couple years ago," Tara said. "Maybe I could contact the spirit world, find out what he wants."

"I'd appreciate that, Tara," Buffy said.

Willow tensed. It wasn't long ago that she would have helped out with that. Hell, it wasn't long ago that she wouldn't have gone ahead and done it herself. She knew the perfect spell, too. The words formed in her mind, but she fought herself until they faded. No. She had decided to take a break from magic, which is what she would do- if only to keep the others off her back, and to keep Tara happy.

"Do you think we should try to call the cops?" Dawn asked.

"They can't even handle demons, Dawnie," Xander told her. "If they investigated this they'd be making huge smiley faces."

"I meant the Gotham Police," Dawn said a little irritably. "They handle him all the time."

"The thought crossed my mind," Buffy admitted, "but I don't wanna tell them how I found his hideout. Just imagine how that would go over. They can't even work with Batman, and Giles once told me he's probably human."

"Calling in an expert isn't a bad idea," Tara said thoughtfully.

"See?" Dawn told her sister.

"Actually I meant Batman." Tara went over to Willow. "I know you're rusty, but do you think you can get a hold of him, sweetie?"

"I can try but I wouldn't know where to look. I mean, we could maybe take out an ad in the Gotham Gazette, or maybe try to contact the Justice League, but I don't think they've ever actually admitted that he's with them."

"Stupid, considering everybody knows he is," Xander snorted.

"You mean the same way everybody in Sunnydale knows about the monsters?"

"Good point."

"Why did you call Giles?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"He's still my Watcher, sort of. The Council probably has something on all the big-time supervillains like the Joker."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I don't handle human problems, but this is so out of the norm I have to. The Joker kills people. I save them."

* * *

Dala's lip curled at her surroundings. The room she was in was filled with human youths eagerly eyeing the door into the owner's inner sanctum. Their desperation filled the room. Ignoring them all, she strode towards the door. 

"Hey!" one of them, a trembling male youth, shouted. "Wait your turn!"

Dala's face shifted and her true nature became evident to the youths. As she expected, they became concerned but their need dwarfed their sense of self-preservation. Some like the boy that accosted her even looked eager, obviously hoping to make a mark for themselves by destroying a vampire that dared invade their master's place. Others even looked confident, obviously thinking that they could destroy her. Dala sneered. She had great respect for true mages, but the specimens before her were children who allowed themselves to become addicted to easy power.

"You will all leave this place at once," she told them in an even tone. "I have business with your master and that business is more important than yours. You will leave now or I will kill you." She turned and went to open the door. She felt… something brush her back. Dala smirked in anticipation. She had warned them.

She broke out of the restraint with contemptuous ease and stalked towards the youth. In one fluid movement she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck. She heard the sound of a stampede. Pity. These children deserved death. When she was done with him she let him fall to the ground. She turned back to the door only to see it open. Two more children dashed out past her.

"Was that really necessary?" Rack drawled as he emerged into his lobby. "He was one of my better customers."

"The Chalice," Dala spat. "Now."

"Impatient are we?"

"I am on a schedule as you know."

"So I do. Follow me."

Rack led her into a deceptively simple looking room. He reached into his pocket and removed a key. He raised his hand into the air and let go of the key. The key turned and a gateway into darkness appeared. Rack stuck his hand into it and pulled out the object Dala had sought for many years. "A Chalice of Life," Rack said as he handed it to her. "I assume you have his dust."

"I do," Dala said as she took the Chalice. After all this time, after the years of searching and planning, she felt as if her goal truly was in sight. It was a good feeling. "I also have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

Dala looked at him in disgust. "You haven't heard it yet."

"I don't need to. I've finally paid off my debt to your sire so I don't want to see you here ever again."

"It involves making a superhero's life a living hell," Dala said.

That stopped him. "I'm listening," he told her, interest sparking in his eyes.

* * *

The Sunnydale Museum of Antiquities did not impress the Joker at all. He had been to some of the best that the world had to offer. This piddly little thing couldn't even hope to compare. 

Then again it could be like the rest of the town was. He did some checking before he and the boys came here. He knew how to read between the lines of the lies that people told to convince themselves that there really was purpose and order to the world, so he knew that sleepy little Sunnydale was neck-in-neck with Gotham as murder capital of the United States. He would never have guessed. He still didn't believe it until he had personally seen all of Sunnydale's nine large graveyards.

The Joker was impressed, and pleased. It warmed his heart to know that people were dying in a place that none of those revolting spandex-clad do-gooders had ever heard of. It restored its faith in humanity. Of course, there was that one meta girl around but even if she was active the death rate was still deliciously high.

He had planned to do this the quiet way, but that didn't fit his style or his mood. "Boys," he called, "shoot the doors!"

He walked into the museum and faced the stunned guards. Some of them just gawked, and but a few of them recognized them for who he was.

"Drop your weapons!" One of them shouted.

"Drop yours," the Joker purred as his men took their positions.

"That's the Joker, you idiot," one of the other guards hissed. Slowly, they did as they were told. The Joker sneered. If they had fought they might have had a chance, but these idiots, like most of the other guards he had encountered, apparently had a tendency to do what strange looking people in costumes told them to do.

"You make it so easy," the Joker laughed as he moved out of the way. His men started shooting.

The Joker giggled at the screams of the dying as he headed to the exhibit. He found what he was looking for very quickly. He shot the display case and removed his prize.

"It's all yours, boys!" he crowed as he returned to the main hall. The men grinned as they went to ransack the museum, taking whatever they wanted. The Joker looked down. He saw that a few of the buggers were still breathing. Well, we can fix that.

The Joker's thugs shuddered as they heard the raucous laughter coming from the main hall. It wasn't just their boss laughing and all knew what that meant: Joker gas. They didn't have their gas masks so they would have to take their time just in case.

* * *

"Well now," Rack said thoughtfully. "That is one of the most sadistic plans I have ever heard of." 

"Are you in?" Dala asked.

"Yes," Rack grinned. "Psychological torture sounds lovely."


	4. A FatherDaughter Hunting Trip

**Chapter Three: A Father-Daughter Hunting Trip**

Several people that frequent cyberspace debate the nature of the entity known as the Oracle. The Oracle is a mysterious figure, a cyberspace urban legend that, if real, is one of the best hackers alive, and seems to have a sideline. A number of heroes have been heard muttering to this mysterious figure during battle. Some say that the Oracle is an all-knowing, all-seeing power that serves as a supernatural patron to the world's heroes. Others say that it is a supercomputer constructed on an alien world. Still others believe that this is a tacit agreement by superheroes to psyche-out their villains. A few others whisper that the Oracle is all too human. All rumours agree that the Oracle is supposed to provide information to superheroes, whatever information that they need.If the Oracle exists then such a figure would be the first to hear about any unusual activity that happened anywhere in the world.Because he/she/it is who/what it is, can it be any other way?

* * *

Because she is who she is, Barbara Gordon is among the first to know.The Joker has gone to some small town in California and robbed a museum. The front hall of the museum apparently resembled a slaughterhouse. The guards that weren't shot had died of Smilex poisoning. As someone who knows all too well what bullets can do to a human body, she thinks that the Smilex might be the better way to go. (Then again, bullets _can_ kill a person instantly but Smilex _always_ takes some time.Enough of that.) There was a problem and it had to be resolved. She knew what first step to take. (_He_ needs to know, and now. Hopefully I can catch him before he leaves the Cave.)

A ping on a giant computer alerted a figure standing in a vast cave. The Batman turned to answer.

"Oracle," he rumbled, addressing the woman on the screen.

"Museum guards in a town in California have poisoned by Smilex. I'm sending you the details now."

"Understood. Batman out." The screens changed and true to her word, the detail of the robbery as it was reported flashed across the screens. The Sunnydale Museum of Antiquities was robbed. All of its guards were dead. All but four died of gunshot wounds but those four, while clearly receiving gunshot wounds, showed the unmistakable signs of Smilex poisoning. The museum had been ransacked. A list of the missing artifacts had already been compiled- a sign of how small the museum was. The stolen items came from a gamut of origins and had differing monetary values.

The Batman leaned back in his chair. The Smilex strongly indicated the Joker's involvement. It had been years since anyone not associated with the Joker dared use Smilex. If it was someone else, they were either very bold, or confident that the Joker could not touch them. He would proceed under the assumption that it was the Joker until the evidence proved otherwise.The Batman studied the list of stolen items again. There was no readily apparent link between them, and none of them would have been among the Joker's usual targets. The perpetrators were likely only after one item or a small group of items, and stole the rest to create confusion and to hide their motives.

He brought up a different file on the computer. The Joker had vanished after the Hush incident. The Batman growled at the memory of that time. The Joker had reappeared two nights earlier, killing a man and ransacking his home. There were eyewitnesses to that, neighbors who saw the demented clown on the street approaching the house and wisely hid themselves before calling the GCPD. The Batman brought up all of the information on that case. There was no apparent correlation between his death and the museum robbery. With the Joker that meant nothing- the man had been known to kill for any reason- but the Batman added that to his mental list of things that he wanted Oracle to investigate while he headed to Sunnydale, California. "Alfred," he said to his butler, "invent a reason for Bruce Wayne to be away from Gotham. I have to go to California."

"Very well sir," Alfred said evenly. "Will you be traveling alone?"

The Batman thought for a moment. He didn't need the help, but… "Oracle," he said turning on the comlink, "contact Batgirl. Tell her to meet me here."

He had his reasons. It was a weekend, and Robin was already in San Francisco for a 'Titans weekend.' It would be best for all concerned if he were not pulled away when he was not needed. His instincts told him that this was not important enough to summon Nightwing from Blüdhaven. It had been a while since he had seen Batgirl in the field, and adapting to a new location was a good test for a crime fighter.

* * *

The two vigilantes were in the air just over an hour later. They were taking the Batplane. It was crowded and not very suitable for such a flight but Bruce Wayne had no reason to go to Sunnydale. The town was simply too small to even fit on his radar and had nothing of special value. Ted Kord had access to a hangar at the local airport. Splendid. Blue Beetle owed him one- several actually. His employees were both accustomed to the unusual and paid enough to ignore it.

While he initially believed Sunnydale to be an unremarkable town, he was quickly proven wrong. He had been in contact with Oracle, who alerted him as he approached the Rockies. While none of her searches bore Joker-related fruit thus far, she had turned up some startling information about the town itself.

"You're not going to like this," Oracle said over the communicator. "Sunnydale's just over a hundred years old, and for most of its existence it actually beat Gotham as murder capital of the country."

"Explain." It was not possible for a town that small to have more deaths per capita than any city let alone to do so for approximately a century, let alone unreported.

"The actual death rate is high, but it's the amount of 'unexplained disappearances' that push it over the top."

'Unexplained disappearances.' He knew what that meant just as well as Oracle did: deaths that most police forces were uncomfortable dealing with because they were unaccustomed to dealing with the unusual. Only cities like Gotham and Metropolis had comparatively few real unexplained disappearances. "You said that it was this way for most of its existence."

"Yeah. The death rate plummeted about five-and-a-half years ago. It's spiked at times since then but on the whole it's only been tied with us. Before you even ask: no known capes, active or inactive, have ever set foot in Sunnydale."

"Reports of vigilante groups?"

"There was this one group calling itself-" he heard a snort of laughter on the line- "MOO."

"MOO?"

"Mothers Opposed to the Occult. It was a brief-lived citizen's association that formed about three years ago and completely dissolved a few days after its inception."

"Anything else?"

"Most of the random acts of violence have been attributed to gangs on PCP, but the number of reports screams cover-up. The biggest thing to happen in recent history, besides a number of extremely localized earthquakes, is the destruction of the high school three years ago. It was during the school's graduation ceremonies, which were held outside the school. Some people died, including some of the students, but none of the bodies recovered had wounds consistent with an explosion. Some bodies, including those of the school's principal and the town's mayor, were never recovered. Findings indicate that the explosion was anything but natural, but nobody apparently bothered to follow up, not even the local military base which reported missing ordinance at that exact same time. Oh, and this is the best part- there are eyewitness accounts of a giant snake appearing minutes before the explosion. Somebody went to a lot of trouble to cover those up."

"How much trouble?"

"I almost didn't find them. _That_ much trouble."

"Is there any connection between that and MOO?"

"Just that some of the known members had children graduating."

"I see." (Cover-ups, a shockingly high mortality rate, a possible giant snake…) "Is there any known occult activity in the area?" he asked.

"That was my first thought, but the closest thing besides a small association of Wiccan students at the local UC is a store called the Magic Box, currently owned by one Rupert Giles. I've tried to get in contact with the occult types on our side, but Fate says he knows nothing and Zatanna and Jason Blood are incommunicado. I even tried to contact John Constantine but I've had no luck with that."

It was curious that so many of the most powerful mages on their side were all unavailable but for the moment that did not concern him. "Keep trying," he told her. "Keep digging. Batman out."

This was… disquieting. It was undeniably true that Gotham was his main focus but the belief that he consequently did not give a damn about the rest of the world was utterly false. This town bore investigating, not necessarily by him. (Maybe by Oracle and the Birds of Prey.) Someone, or some group of people, was active. They needed to be identified and catalogued.

He spared a look over his shoulder at his passenger. Batgirl was looking out the windows at the scenery but he had no doubt that she paid close attention to everything she heard. In a way her presence was… soothing. Raised by an assassin to become a living weapon, in her early years she had learned nothing that did not pertain to killing, not even how to speak. Even after she was granted the ability to speak she cultivated an appreciation for silence. Nightwing or Robin would have been fidgeting or making small talk but not her. Her silence was by choice. He felt his lips twitch in what might have been a smile. Dick was unquestionably the child of his heart. Jason was the child of his rage, and Tim was the child of his mind, but Cassandra was the child of his spirit.

"What do you think?" he asked her suddenly. It was the first time he had spoken to her since the flight began.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," she told him simply.

The Batman's lip-twitch grew. Dick would have said something cocky. Jason would have talked about the amount of violence that would ensue. Tim would have started speculating about what Oracle had just told them and started wondering how the Joker might fit into it. Cassandra's words encompassed all of those. _Definitely_ the child of his spirit.

* * *

The motel was small and somewhat dingy but perfect for Matches Malone. Flashy (in a cheap way) and sporting a small thin moustache, he fit in with the surroundings perfectly.

"A room for two," Matches told the clerk.

"For how long?" the dead-eyed clerk responded.

"As long as we need."

"Okay. I've got a room with a double bed for you two."

"Get us one with two singles. Candy here is my daughter."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

The man's tone made Matches flare, but he kept his cool. His daughter was much younger and looked nothing like him. Besides- the man had probably lost count of all the men that brought their 'daughters' to this place. Matches kept that in mind and managed to keep his temper.

* * *

Matches Malone excelled at two things: setting fires and finding the seediest place in any city he went to. He had more difficulty in towns but was still very good at those two things. Between his skill and Sunnydale's small size, it only took him a half-hour to find Willy's Bar.

"You're new here," Willy, a small weaselly guy that would fit in at any crooked bar anywhere, said as he got Matches a beer.

"I'm from the east coast," Matches said evasively.

"So what brings ya here?"

"Let's just say I pissed off the wrong guy."

"On the run, huh?"

"I'd have gone ta Canada, but they talk funny. I'd have gone ta Mexico, but I don't speak Spanish."

Willy nodded sympathetically.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. I'm just going to get enough money to afford to go to Hawaii."

"You know," Willy said conspiratorially, "if you need work, you could go up to L.A. There's an organization up there that would hire anyone."

"Thanks, but L.A.'s got big players. I might be recognized." Matches took a drink and looked out at the bar's other inhabitants.

"You're not creeped out by them, are you?" Willy asked.

"Nah," Matches waved. "Compared to some of the guys I've seen these guys ain't bad at all."

"Don't say stuff like that so loud, will ya?" Willy winced. "I just got this place re-done."

"Sorry." They made small-talk for a few more minutes before Willy went off to tend to his other customers. Matches let his ears drift and he heard some interesting sounds.

"Tonight…"

"We're gonna hit the college…"

"…new boss is a psycho-bitch!"

"Quiet! Somebody'll hear!"

"Did you see that clown guy she's with? That's guy's nuts!"

"That guy's the Joker, moron!"

"I thought he looked familiar."

(The Joker?) Matches smirked. (Well, well, well…) He took a look at them. He would found them unremarkable if they had not been seated by a mirror. None of them cast a reflection. (Vampires?) He felt surprise. (This should be interesting…)

* * *

'Candy Malone' wandered the streets of Sunnydale. Batman wanted her to reconnoiter the town. It was grunt work, but necessary because she wasn't able to go to the bar. She looked her age, and no bar would let her in without ID. Candy Malone could have been any age, but when the fake ID was originally drawn up it put her at her real age. Changing it would have taken too long without access to the cave's equipment. They could have used the Justice League's teleporters but the Batman _DID NOT_ use Justice League when not on League business. Their teleporters were essentially off-limits unless this became League business.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a strangled scream. She knew what that sound meant and she instantly followed it. She didn't know if Candy Malone would have done that but she didn't care. She saved lives. Period.

She jumped into an alley where she saw a man pressing a struggling woman against a wall. He leaned in as if to kiss her neck. Cassandra crossed the distance between the two and herself in a matter of seconds. The man looked up just in time to get a fist in the face. He let go of the woman.

"Run!" Cassandra told her and the woman wasted no time.

"That was my supper, you little bitch!" the man shouted at her before smiling. "But I think you might be better."

Cassandra had no idea what he was talking about. Then his eyes turned yellow and his face changed. He looked… not-human. Somehow, she knew that this was not good.

"Oh, did Mikey lose his supper?" a voice taunted. Three other figures emerged from the shadows. Cassandra was impressed. She didn't hear them at all.

"Oh, shut up!" Mikey shouted at them. "This little brat has a good punch, that's all. And why were you spying on me?"

"It's cause we wanna recruit you for the new boss, but after what we just saw, I think we won't. Don't you know a Slayer when you see one?"

(Slayer?) Cassandra thought.

"S-Slayer?" Mikey squeaked.

"Yeah, Slayer. You ain't afraid of a little Slayer, are ya?"

"Hell no!" Mikey boasted, but his body language told Cassandra that he was a few seconds away from peeing his pants.

"Then kill her. Better yet, why don't we all do it? I wanna see if a Slayer is really as tough as they say." The man grinned viciously, and his face transformed the same way that Mikey's did, as did the faces of his companions. They began to circle her.

(Definitely not good!)


	5. New Friends And Old Enemies

**Chapter Four: New Friends and Old Enemies**

One thing that marks Buffy Summers as different from the Slayers that came before is the presence of people in her life. Most previous Slayers only relied on their Watchers. Where possible, Watchers would take potential Slayers out of their homes to train them for the time (if it came) that they were called. If they weren't called, they usually went on to become Watchers. It was a workable system, except some girls always fell through the cracks. That usually didn't matter, but if one of those girls was called it always meant a long period of readjustment for them.

Buffy didn't 'readjust.' She does things her way. It has led to trouble with the Council, but it has also kept her alive much longer than most other Slayers. The presence of friends, who often fought alongside her, is a major force for good in Buffy's life. It is a simple truth: she would be less than what she is if it were not for her friends.

* * *

Dawn scowled as she ran home. (Stupid Janice just _had to get the cutest little earrings.)_ The only shop that sold them was halfway across town, meaning that she was now running home after dark. She could take care of herself, but Buffy would freak. (_At least she's alive to freak_,) a voice that sounded an awful lot like Mom told her. (_At least she's _okay_ enough to freak_.)

She was jolted out of her reverie by a scream. Dammit. She stopped, and made up her mind. She wasn't Buffy, but she was wearing a cross necklace and did have a stake on her. (Just in case.) She would go to the source, make a distraction, and RUN LIKE HELL!

As she neared the source of the scream, she saw a terrified woman running away and she heard the sound of fighting. Buffy was there. Dawn felt curious. She liked to see her sister in action. A quick look couldn't hurt. She cautiously entered the alley… and saw a strange girl fighting four vamps. For a split second she thought it was Faith, but no. This girl's hair was too dark and too straight.

* * *

Cass didn't know what her opponents were, but they were definitely not 'gang members on PCP.' One of the… things charged at Batgirl but she evaded it easily. He swung but she dodged and countered with a right hook to his jaw. His head snapped back but he only looked surprised, probably at the force of her blow. Then he looked angry. His next swing connected.

(Strong and fast. Clearly a meta.) She was supposed to stay away from metas but she had no choice now.

She ducked a second's swing. (Time to end this!) She sprang forward and rolled underneath his legs, sticking a hand up and nailing him in the groin. He went down, clutching himself and moaning. It was a cheap shot but effective.

She heard somebody trying to be quiet. This person was watching. She remembered her lessons. (Deal with the primary targets first, then assess the secondary target and respond accordingly.) She spun and kicked the third in the side of the head. He dropped to all fours, but remained conscious. (He's tough.) She kicked him in the jaw, causing his head to snap back. He collapsed, unconscious.

Turning to gauge the potential second threat, she saw a girl about Robin's age standing at the mouth of the alley. She was holding a wooden stake and her body language was non-threatening. (That's an odd weapon to carry. Small town girls that age would carry pepper spray.) The girl entered the alley and went to the groaning, groin-clutching thing. She aimed her stake at its heart. "What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded. She would have gone to the girl, but Mikey and the other last remaining thing rushed her, hindering her movements.

"Staking the evil undead, duh?" the girl snapped. "Somebody has to do it and you lost your stake!" She plunged her stake into the thing's heart, and it exploded into a pile of dust.

(What the hell?) Cass thought.

"One vampire down, three to go! Woo-hoo!" the girl cheered as she went to the unconscious thing. Was it really a vampire? She knew about vampires. Dick and Tim once made her watch monster movies with them, They tried to scare her after, but she got the jump on them. (Stupid boys.) She remembered that Batman once told her that he had fought vampires before. Vampires must be real. He didn't lie.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted, but Cass punched him in the nose. Her hand hurt but Mikey dropped, whining and blubbering. She saw the girl plunge her stake into the unconscious vampire, and it also turned into dust. Her third opponent looked at her, looked at the girl, looked back at her, and ran off into the night. Mikey got up and followed him, still blubbering.

"Well, two out of four is better than none," the girl said as she came closer. "How'd you lose your stake?"

(What is going on?) Cass thought. She arrived at a snap decision. (Play along. Find out.)

"I dropped it."

The girl winced. "Ouch," she said sympathetically. "You must be pretty new. How long have you been a Slayer anyway?"

(That's what those vampires called me.) She carefully schooled her features into an expression of surprise.

"Who taught you that word?" she asked. The girl grinned.

"Don't worry- I know all about Slayers. My sister's one- well, I guess she's one of the other two. You've been active for about a year, right?"

"Something like that." The girl nodded, as if she expected that answer.

"And the Council never bothered telling you about us." It wasn't a question. The girl looked disgusted. "Why am I not surprised?" She extended her hand. "I guess I oughtta start fixing that. I'm Dawn, Dawn Summers. My sister Buffy's one of the other two Slayers. Faith's the other one."

"Candy," Cass told her as she shook the girl's hand. "Faith?"

"Long story," Dawn told her. "Don't ask. Where's your Watcher?"

(Watcher?) "Doing recon."

"Wow," Dawn said, sounding very impressed. "Your Watcher must be beyond awesome. All the ones I've met have had huge steel rods crammed up their butts, except Giles. Even he was pretty stiff when I first met him."

"My Watcher is really awesome."

"Right on," Dawn grinned. "So what are you here for? Your Watcher hear about some brewing Big Bad we oughtta know about?"

(Uh…) "I can't say in public," she replied evasively. Dawn nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha. Never know what could hear you. Come with me. I'll take you to the Magic Box."

"Magic Box?"

"Yeah. It's kinda our base of operations. It's this way- come on." Dawn started walking away. Cass started thinking frantically.

"What about my Watcher?" she asked. "Shouldn't I get him?"

Dawn slapped her head. "Duh! Sorry, my bad." She turned back to Cass. "Go track down your Watcher, and then come by." Dawn gave her directions. "Got it?"

Cass repeated the directions and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Cool!" Dawn beamed. "Bye!"

"Bye," Cass waved as the girl left. She considered what she had learned. This town had vampires, but there was a girl here named Buffy that killed them. The vampires could be the cause for the high death rate, and if they were then this Buffy would have to be the cause for the decline in the death rate. She had to tell Batman. He would be very interesting in meeting this 'Buffy Summers.'

* * *

Willy was in the back of his bar, getting some more whiskey out. A pack of M'Fashnik demons had just come in, and boy they loved their whiskey.

"Hi Willy," a voice said in his ear. He jumped.

"Oh great," he groaned. (The Slayer.) "What do you want?"

"I want to know about clowns with white skin, green hair, and red lips. You know, the ones that work with vamps."

"I don't know what you're-" he was cut off by her hand on his windpipe. "I mean, I heard they're gonna be having fun at the college tonight. Some archaeology teacher's office."

The hand tightened a bit. "And?"

"And that's all I heard!"

The hand tightened more. "And?"

"And I mean that's all I heard! The people 'round here are terrified of the Joker, and they're really scared of this vamp he's working with, although they also say she's hot." Her hand relaxed.

"See you later, Willy," she called as she sauntered out the way she must have come in.

The Slayer had changed, Willy mused as he rubbed his throat. He'd heard some weird rumours at the end of the summer- first that she was a robot, then she died in that big fiasco with the tower that Glory's minions built- but the girl that was in here was definitely the Slayer. It was just that she changed. Even the underworld noticed. For a long time she fought harder, but with less care, almost like she wanted to die. That changed recently, but she was still off. In the old days, she would have stuck to verbal intimidation, but now she went straight to the physical.

He heard the sound of angry customers, and got the whiskey. "What is the world coming to?" he asked himself as he left the storeroom.

* * *

The Batman had quickly shed his Matches disguise before tailing the vampires.

"Are you sure this is where we're goin'?" one of the vampires asked another.

"Yeah. Don't ask me why. It's not like any hot college chicks are gonna be here this time of night."

"We're here because the new boss is psycho!" a third hissed. "She's almost as scary as Drusilla is!"

"I still say you're talking out of your ass when it comes to this 'Drusilla,'" the first muttered. "You make her sound like a total nutjob."

"That's 'because she is, jackass," the third snapped. "Newbies," he added in disgust.

"Oh, like you're so much older than the rest of us," the second mocked.

The Batman had no idea who the vampires were talking about, and filed the name 'Drusilla' away for future reference just in case, but at the moment he didn't care. They were leading him to their rendezvous place with the Joker, and that was what mattered. He had radioed Batgirl, and gave her coordinates. She would be able to find the college.

They were leading him to an average-sized college campus. The sign revealed it to the 'the University of California- Sunnydale.' It looked normal, just like the rest of the town did. The Batman scowled. In a world where super-powered aliens were not considered unusual, a horde of malevolent demons had preyed on a human town for over a century, and nobody noticed. It staggered belief, and begged to be rectified, but not now.

He followed them through the campus and into a small building, where he saw others of their kind waiting for them. "You're late," he heard one of them snap at to the trio.

"Why does the boss want us all here, anyway?" the first vampire hissed.

"You'll know when it's time, and not before." The Batman stiffened at the sound of that voice. It had been years since he last heard it, but he remembered it all too well. Dala. He thought he destroyed her. (Apparently not. If she's alive, could that mean that the Monk is alive as well? The Monk and the Joker, working together?) The thought sent a chill down his spine.

"Speaking of time," Dala continued. "Isn't it time that you come out of the shadows? I know you're there."

The Batman remembered the enhanced senses of vampires. Dammit. He thought that he had managed to elude them. Maybe his steps were enough for 'ordinary' vampires, but not an older, more powerful vampire. He readied a special razor-edged batarang. Ten vampires and no Batgirl meant that this was going to be difficult. Just as he prepared his throw, a blond girl emerged. She seemed to be completely at ease.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing here?" he heard her ask in a light tone of voice. "Professor McGonagall is a real stickler when it comes to office hours- well, about that and about no _Harry Potter_ jokes when she's around. I took a class with her once and man-"

"I want her alive!" Dala snapped. Several of the vampires charged the girl, who drew a stake and instantly fought back. She was good, very good. Her reflexes alone pegged her as a meta, and her apparent strength sealed the deal. This was Sunnydale's protector. He considered just watching her, but she was badly outnumbered. He threw his batarang at the nearest vampire as he leapt into the melee.


	6. Alliances

**Chapter Five: Alliances**

One thing to remember about the Batman is that he knows the values of alliances. Even though some of his alliances have ended in disaster, and even though he is a loner by nature, he is aware that his work may be made easier if he has someone he can trust by his side. This fueled his initial working alliance with James Gordon and Harvey Dent, and played a role in the training of Dick Grayson and his successors, and even his membership in the Justice League- well, that and his (albeit grounded) paranoia. If these alliances can survive the initial weight of the Batman's brusque attitude and tendency to take charge, they will work out.

If not, well…

* * *

('I want her alive?') Buffy couldn't recall ever hearing her enemies order her taken alive. That meant that the vampires wanted her for something, and common sense told her that it was nothing good. She decided to ignore that for now and concentrate on the looming fight. Ten against one. Not good odds, even by her standards.

One of the vamps actually leapt at her. She ducked and sprang forward, letting it sail over her head. She came up and punched the second in the jaw. She whirled and caught the third in the stomach with a well-placed kick knocking it into the far wall. She pulled out Mr. Pointy and staked the leaper in the back before it could recover. (One down, nine to go.)

One vamp managed to grab her arm before something black severed his head, making him crumble into dust. She looked, and saw a man in black and grey emerge from the shadows, catching the boomerang effortlessly as the some of the vamps engaged him. He was wearing a cape, and had a cowl with two pointy ears, which meant that _he_ had come. The Batman was in Sunnydale.

She watched him in action as she fought. (Damn, but he's good!) He was even better than she was- definitely of the good, because he was an ordinary human. She knew that he was normal because her Slayer sense didn't register his presence. (Definitely not a vampire with a soul!)

"Chair!" he suddenly called as Buffy staked another vamp. She looked and saw the prof's wooden chair. (Right!) She quickly broke a leg off and tossed it at a vamp charging him. The vamp went poof. Amazingly, he grabbed the stake in mid-air and effortlessly plunged it into another vamp's heart while he threw the boomerang- no, the _batarang_- again, this time taking two vampires' heads. (Six down, four to go.)

The leader started screaming "This isn't over, Bat!" She grabbed- something- and dived out the window. Her remaining minions followed her. Buffy tried to catch Batman's eye, but she was suddenly on her back as he tackled her. (Okay, time to identify myself- but he knows I'm on his side- why would he ask me to break the chair otherwise?)

"Oh, does Batsy have a new Bat-ette?"

The Joker. Looking up, she could see the clown's legs, and more legs. (So that's why he tackled me!)

"You know I hate showing up late," the Joker continued, "but in this case I'm glad I did. Be vewwy, vewwy quiet boys- we're hunting bats! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Buffy heard Batman snarl, and noticed his hand go to the belt at his waist. He withdrew a small pellet. "Are you bulletproof?" he asked her quietly.

"No," Buffy told him.

"Then when I give the signal, run."

She was about to ask what he meant when he threw the pellet, and smoke came out. She felt him get off, and knew that that was the signal. She made for the window and dove out. She hissed as some of the already-broken glass scratched her, but continued on. Behind her, she could hear shots fired and the sounds of fighting.

She paused. Was she just going to stay here and let Batman risk his life? (Oh, hell no.) She looked down, and grabbed a few decent sized rocks. She crept back to the window, and took a look inside. She saw one of the Joker's men point a gun at Batman. She threw a rock, clipping him in the forehead. Another thug approached the window and saw her. She reached in and pulled him out, throwing him to the ground, hard. The force of the impact caused him to drop the gun. She kicked it away.

The man tried to get up, but she kicked him in the jaw, knocking him back down. "Down, boy," she told him. The man whimpered as he passed out- or else fainted. "Good dog." She turned back to the window, and saw a glowering face staring out at her.

"I didn't need help," Batman almost-snarled.

(What the hell? I save his life and he cops an attitude?) "I don't run on out on people!" Buffy shot back.

"You don't follow orders, either."

(_Orders?_ Did he just imply that he gave me an _order_?) "Excuse me?"

"You're not bulletproof. You fight vampires and demons, and they don't use guns. You don't have any business fighting opponents that do."

(How did he know that?) She shook her head. "I'm grateful for the assist back there," she told him, "but let's get one thing straight- I don't take orders."

She could almost feel the scorn dripping from him. "Obviously."

She opened her mouth, but was cut off by the sound of sirens.

"Do you work with the police?" he asked her. She shook her head. "We need to leave. Where do I find you?"

"There's a place called the Magic Box. It's not hard to find." She gave him the directions as she silently ranted. (He gives me orders and-)

"Noted. Put him back inside." He gestured at the unconscious thug.

Buffy glanced down at the thug. (-and then makes like he's going to work with me? Who does he think he is?) She looked up. "Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

Batgirl saw Batman scowling as she approached. "What happened?" she asked.

He told her. He was angry, but his body language told her that he wasn't angry with her. "The Joker and a few others got away," he finished, "and I wasn't able to plant a tracer on him."

"So that was Buffy," Batgirl mused. Batman shot her a sharp glance, and she told him about her encounter earlier that evening.

"We go to this 'Magic Box,'" he told her after she finished. The two headed off.

"Is she good?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Enhanced strength, reflexes, speed- to a point- and trained. Not as good as we are, but more than effective, and her powers make her a possible threat."

"Is she _good_?"

"Too soon to tell, but based on what I've seen- yes."

He didn't make that concession often. Perhaps it was the fact that Buffy tried to help him even after he told her to leave. Not many people didn't do what Batman told them to do. Whatever it was, something in this Buffy touched something in Batman. Batgirl could see it even if Batman could not.

* * *

(Twenty-three, twenty-four, and twenty-five- yeah, all the new bags are here. Hmm. The old ones sold pretty quickly. Maybe I can raise the price.) It was inventory night at the Magic Box. The stereo was playing- a small luxury, but one Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins (a.k.a. Anyanka) allowed herself since she didn't have any help doing this anymore. Most of her 'friends' had elected to spend time with Xander- not that she made a point of talking to them. She didn't want to tip anybody off to the fact that she was a demon again.

(Then again, maybe not. Dammit.) She moved on from her supply of sage (a very useful all-purpose herb, as far as magic was concerned) to her supply of vanilla extract (great for sex spells). As usual, vanilla made her think of sex, and that made her think of Xander. (I don't miss him.)

"One, two," she counted aloud. (He was very creative in the sack, that's all.)

"Three, four." (And he let me spank him, and he even put on that leather bondage suit he looked so good in, and made me promise never to tell anyone about.)

"Five, six." (No. I can't think of him.)

"Seven, eight." (I have to hate him and be on the lookout for chances to make some woman wish him into uttermost oblivion.)

"Nine, ten." (That reminds me- I should lean on the girl I met in the bar. I bet if I lean on her some more I can get her to wish something nasty on that jerk that cheated on her.)

"Thirteen, fourteen." (Maybe if I- hey wait a minute… oh crap!)

Anya sighed as she recounted the bottles of vanilla extract before moving on to checking her supply of newt's eyes (only good for a low-powered divination spell, but so popular that dabblers wanted them anyway, just to say that they have some. (Great for my profit margin, though.) ). Balancing a small-but-thriving business and a full-time commitment to writing the wrongs committed against women scorned was _hard_. Especially considering the fact that (although she just barely admitted it to herself) she wasn't into the vengeance thing anymore, not really. She could listen to women complain, but it was hard to just keep them going until they made a wish. What she really wanted to do was to tell them to get off their asses and just do something about it. She blamed it on being human for those three years- was it really three years? Aside from an initial burst of enthusiasm after regaining her former status, her performance had suffered. While it hadn't suffered a great deal it was painfully obvious that the old Anyanka, Patron Saint of Scorned Women, was gone. According to D'Hoffryn, the new one wasn't that great.

Still, she was a vengeance demon, which meant that she was keenly attuned to feelings of vengeance. A great big seething cauldron of vengeance just snuck into her shop. Anya considered an attack, but those considerations died when she recognized the specific aura. She worked very hard at looking like she didn't notice anything. She still paid attention to the news, so she knew why the man was in town. She also knew about his love of surprising people. He wasn't there for her. He would have addressed her instead of sneaking into the back and waiting in Buffy's training salon- oh. So that's why he was here. Anya wondered how long it would take Buffy to get there, and if Xander would be with her. (Not that I still care or anything. I just need to be prepared. Yeah, that's it.)

* * *

"You ran into who?" Dawn asked Buffy. They were in the Summers living room, along with Xander, Willow, and Tara.

"I ran into Batman," Buffy sighed, "and I'm meeting him at the Magic Box."

"Why didn't you just tell him to meet you here?" Xander asked her.

"Let me tell you about Batman…" She relayed her story. "Do you think I want a guy like that in my home? Oh no!"

"You said he helped you," Willow pointed out. "He sounds like a jerk, but his heart's in the right place."

"Yeah," Buffy admitted.

"And you said he took down a few vamps. That means he's good."

"He's good," Buffy admitted. "Better than me, doesn't seem to have any powers, and isn't exactly armed for slayage, and still managed to take down four vamps. I only got three."

"You're getting old," Dawn teased.

"Very funny," Buffy said as she stuck her tongue out.

"I bet that Candy would have done better if she was there."

"Who?"

Dawn told her about her evening.

"So there's another Slayer in town?" Xander asked. "Is she hot?"

"She's very pretty," Dawn told him. "Why are all the Slayers always really pretty?"

"Don't question," Xander grinned. "Just accept."

"Anyway," Buffy said, "did you ask how long she's been operating for?"

"She said about a year, and it's almost been that long since-" Dawn didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Buffy said shortly. "Will, when you told Angel, he didn't say anything about Faith did he?"

"He didn't say a word, but he was pretty busy being all torn up about you."

"When we get a chance we should ask him, just in case."

"Should we go over to the Magic Box now?" Dawn asked her.

"_We_?"

"Come on, Buffy! I wanna meet Batman!"

"You are staying here, young lady. No arguments!"

* * *

"Oh this is so cool!" Dawn bubbled. "I'm gonna meet _Batman_!"

"Why did I agree to this?" Buffy muttered.

"'Cause Dawn convinced you that she'd be safest with you because the Joker can enter places without an invite," Xander smirked.

"Shut up Xander."

"And he might know where to find you because the demons around here know who you are," Willow added.

"Will…"

"And he probably thinks that you're already working with Batman, putting you on the must kill list," Tara finished.

"Not you too," Buffy moaned.

"Oh crap," Xander said, stopping in his tracks. "Tonight's inventory night! Anya's gonna be there!"

"You can't run from her Xander," Willow told him firmly as she grabbed his arm. "You did some really shi- er, anyway, you're gonna have to face her like a man."

"I'm a big girl, Will," Dawn told her. "You can swear when I'm around."

"I'm a dead man," Xander moaned.

"Shoulda thought of that when you left her at the altar," Buffy reminded him. "And when you got on her case about Spike."

"We're here," Tara said. "Do you want me to go in first and tell Anya? So there's nothing embarrassing when Batman comes."

"No," Xander said, "Anya and I are two mature adults. We'll all go in together, she'll kick me in the nuts, I'll recover, and we'll be good to go." They entered the store.

"We're closed!" Anya called as she looked up from the counter. "Oh! Hi Buffy! Hi Dawn! Hi Willow! Hi Tara! Hi Assface!"

"Assface?" Xander asked. "Okay, maybe not so mature."

"So you need the books, supplies, what?" Anya asked, ignoring him. Her tone was unusually bright. "I think that Giles left some."

"Actually Ahn, we're meeting somebody here," Buffy told her. "You're not going to believe this."

"Oh? Who could you be meeting at this hour?"

"Does she seem a little… _off_ to you?" Tara whispered to Willow.

"Yeah, but I think it's 'cause Xander's here."

"Are you sure? You've known her longer but I think it's more than that."

"Batman, here?" Anya's voice interrupted their whispered conversation. "When's he going to get here?"

"Yup, definitely off," Willow whispered.

"Soon, I think," Buffy said as she went to the back. "I'm pretty sure that we're going to be going out after we're done, so I'll arm myself now." She opened the door to her training room, and went straight to the weapons cabinet. She retrieved a crossbow and some quarrels, and a dagger. Those, plus her stake, should handle what is going to come at her.

"Do you think you have enough equipment?"

Buffy gasped and turned. He was there already. "You were here? But- how did you-?"

(Oh, this is gonna be _so_ much fun!) she thought, before noticing the figure standing opposite him. It was female, a little taller than her, and dressed entirely in black from head to foot. She wore a black cowl and full face mask.

"This is Batgirl," Batman told her.

Buffy extended a hand. Batgirl shook it. She had a good grip. A sudden thought struck her. "We should probably wait, because another girl like me and her Watcher are supposed to swing by, unless…"

"Yes, Miss Summers. Your sister encountered Batgirl."

"Why am I not surprised?" Buffy asked herself. "I need to get the others. Hey, can everybody come in here?" she called. She missed the look that Batman sent her.

"Oh my God," Xander breathed as he came in.

"If we can get down to business," Batman said.

"Okay," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy Summers, this is my sister Dawn, and my friends Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Tara Maclay, and Anya Jenkins, and you two are Batman and Batgirl. Just to get this out of the way, my friends are my support. They fight beside me: Willow and Tara are two very powerful witches, Anya's an ex-demon, and Xander's clocked a lot of field hours over the last six years. We're all here to talk Jokers and vampires. Oh, and Dawn- the girl you met tonight was really Batgirl in disguise."

"A normal person did all that?" Dawn breathed in wonder.

"She's obviously not too normal," Xander pointed out.

"Have you encountered the Joker before tonight?" Batman asked Buffy, cutting the dialogue short. Buffy recounted the details of her first encounter with the Joker.

"You inhaled some and survived?" Batman sounded surprised. "That puts you in a very small group of people, Miss Summers."

"It was only a little bit. Bullets aren't much compared to that stuff, are they?"

"Do you know what the Joker's after?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not yet."

"Well, there's this place I know. It's a bar. The guy that runs it is a total sleeze, but he knows more about this town than anybody should."

"You mean Willy."

"You know him?"

"I found his bar shortly after we got here. He doesn't know anything about the Joker, but there were vampires in his bar that did."

"You knew about the vampires? How come you only came to the college with that batarang?"

"I killed three vampires with that batarang."

"But you needed me to break that chair for something to use in close combat."

"I wouldn't have gotten close if you weren't there."

"Since you seem to know so much, you should know that I've been doing just fine for the past six years."

"So you knew about Buffy?" Xander asked. Batman _looked_ at him. Xander swallowed. (Damn, that's scary- hey wait a second. I've gone up against practically every creepy thing known to man, so why am I scared of one of the good guys?) Taking a moment to collect himself, he pressed on. "I mean, we've been doing this for six years and this is the first time any superheroes ever came here. Y'know, there have been a lot of times when we could have used some help!"

"Uh, Xand," Willow said carefully, "Hellmouth, remember? The only people that know anything that goes on here besides us are supernatural secret societies and shadowy government types, since the Hellmouth seems to resist being probed, or attracting attention." She stopped, clearly thinking of something. "Oh- you probably don't know what a Hellmouth is! It's a confluence of mystical forces that wear down the normal barriers between dimensions, making Sunnydale a magnet for the freaky."

Batman had worked with people like Willow Rosenberg before. Whether they were interested in sorcery or science, they were eerily reminiscent of Edith Bunker: they talked and talked and confused the most pressing issue. "Interesting, but irrelevant at this point." He turned to Xander. "To answer your question, the greater community was unaware of Sunnydale's problems until I was on my way here."

"But they are now?" Buffy asked.

"They will be. The only reason they know is because I wanted to know why the Joker came here. Judging from the numbers, you've done good work here."

"Thanks."

Batgirl stared at Batman. Buffy Summers must have impressed him more than he had let on. He seldom complemented outsiders, let alone virtual strangers. Then again, he had changed since she first met him- becoming more open, and more openly appreciative of others.

"I have encountered the vampire's leader before," Batman continued. "Her name is Dala, and she used to work for a vampire that called himself the Monk."

"Dala? The Monk?" Buffy turned to her friends, who were already heading to the books. "Names ring a bell, Ahn?"

"I've heard them before," Anya replied, "but I've heard of a lot of vampires before. Maybe Spike would know."

"Yeah, because just Spike just knows everything," Xander said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll call Giles," Tara said, before anything could happen. "Maybe he's heard of them."

Buffy turned to Batman and answered the unspoken question. "Giles is my Watcher. He's the man that trained me."

"Does he have powers similar to yours?"

"No, he's ordinary." Buffy looked at him. "Well, not 'ordinary' ordinary, but- oh hell- You don't know what a Slayer is, do you?"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you. This might sound a little weird, though."

"I've dealt with lunatics, aliens, demons, and self-styled gods, Miss Summers. I'm used to what most people call weird."

As Buffy explained Slayer-hood to Batman and Batgirl, the others pored over the books on vampires.

"What do you think?" Anya whispered to Tara.

"He's hard," Tara whispered back, "but he's not as scary as people make him out to be. Then again, he might not be trying to be."

"Batgirl looks like something out of a porn movie," Xander whispered to Willow.

"Xand!"

"Well it's true. That hood screams 'bondage-chick.'"

"I wish she'd talk. It's a little creepy, the way she just stands there not saying anything."

"She's kinda hot, though."

"Xand!"

"Like you weren't thinking it."

"Pervert."

"Other pervert."

"He's kinda hot," Anya said to Tara.

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh come on."

"I'm a lesbian, remember?"

"Yeah, but how can you not notice?"

"Again, lesbian."

"Oh. Well consider yourself informed."

After Buffy was finished explaining what she was, Batman had Batgirl tell Buffy about the Joker while he stepped off to the side, and surreptitiously activated his cowl's transmitter. "Oracle," he said softly, "I need you to run a background check on the following people…"

* * *

"Six vampires destroyed in one night!" Dala ranted. "Do you know how hard it's going to be to replace them?"

"On a Hellmouth?" Rack asked calmly.

"Some of the weaker have already gone to ground. I have some of my followers keeping the rest in line."

"It will be close," Rack conceded, "but if the numbers you quoted earlier are accurate you still have enough Sunnydale-born followers to call on."

"Just barely."

"An inch is as good as a mile." As the two approached the warehouse, Rack put a hand in his pocket and withdrew a dull black ring. "All the requisite spells have been cast. All I need is the sacrifice."

"Then you shall have it. You are certain that treating it now will still be effective?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have said it," he told her. "Treating it with the blood at this stage makes the spell a little more difficult, but it is still nothing I can't handle."

They entered the warehouse. "Well, hello partner!" The Joker smirked as he approached them. "Who's tall dark and veiny, here?"

"Joker, this is Rack. Rack is the sorcerer I promised you."

The Joker's eyes sparked with interest. "Well, it's pleasure to meet you, Racky," the Joker drawled. "Somebody get him a drink! You're not a vampire are you?"

"Ah, no." Rack looked the Joker up and down. "You've sold your soul."

"Ooh, you _are_ good! So, you do the whole 'back from the dead' thing, don't you?"

"Yes."

"If we can get on with it?" Dala said impatiently.

"Temper, temper," the Joker pouted.

"I'm on a schedule," she said shortly. She led Rack to the middle of the warehouse where nine vampires were on their knees, tied up, and arranged in a circle. A steel bowl was in the centre of the circle. Nine other vampires were standing guard. At a nod from Dala, each of the guards withdrew a dagger and slit each kneeling vampire's throat. The prisoners hissed, but being dead already, didn't die. The blood spurted on to the ground, but each guard caught some of the blood in a vial. They approached the bowl, and poured the contents of their vials in unison before withdrawing.

Rack entered the circle and sat cross-legged before the bowl. He put the ring into the bowl and started chanting in a strange language.

"What's going on?" The Joker whispered to Dala.

"Watch," Dala told him.

"I don't- oh."

A wind began to stir the sorcerer's hair, and his eyes turned solid black. He raised his hands as the intensity of his chant grew. Black lightning sparked from his fingers. He placed the dull black ring in both of his hands and dropped in into the bowl. He began to scream the words of the chant in a hoarse voice as a pillar of pure light emerged from the bowl. As the vampires instinctively shielded themselves, swirls of darkness appeared in the light. At first, they were brief, but as Rack went on they became larger and more enduring. The pillar of light slowly turned into a pillar of unholy energy. Nine tendrils of energy shot out from the pillar, striking each bound vampire. The vampires barely had time to scream before exploding into clouds of blood, which the tendrils absorbed. The Joker noticed that the tendrils also sucked up the already spilled blood. The pillar of energy turned red briefly, and then became even darker than before, winking out shortly after. Rack lowered the volume of his voice until the chant became a whisper and then stopped. He reached his hand into the bowl and pulled the ring out. He held it in his outstretched hand as he emerged.

The Joker's eyebrows rose. The glimpse he got of the ring before was of a dull black circle, but now it was brilliant black, catching the repellent light and reflecting it away. Rack handed it to Dala.

"As promised, the spell has been broken, and the Ring of Undeath is whole," Rack announced, sounding tired but triumphant.

"Kent Nelson has nothing on you, Rack," Dala told him, sounding exultant- and hungry.

"Of course not," Rack sniffed. "You still have to wait until the lunar eclipse."

"I know," she said impatiently. "You have the Chalice, and the Ring has been restored. Is there anything else you need?"

"Just the Sword of Veils."

"Where is it?"

Rack gave her a nasty smile. "It took me some time to track it down, but I finally did. It has recently come into the possession of an antiques dealer in Gotham City."

"Gotham City?"

"Yes."

"As in, I just came from there, Gotham City."

"Yes."

"And you could not have told me sooner?"

"It took me some time to divine its location. I had no idea we would be becoming partners so I did not devote myself to the search as fully as I could." Translation: 'I paid my debt by retrieving the Chalice and holding it for you, so I had no reason to make your life easy.' Dala seethed.

The Joker smirked. He hadn't become bored with Dala- yet. He had just received confirmation that the sorcerer she promised him was the real thing, but she had been acting awfully high-and-mighty since coming to Sunnydale. He enjoyed seeing her be knocked down a peg. "Well we needed to go back to Gotham anyway," he said, putting his arm around Rack and leading him away. "Now let's talk about decaying bodies, hmm?"

Dala ignored them, focusing only on the ring in her hand. This new development made speed of the essence, but it could still be done on time. She would kill Rack as well as the Joker when all this was over, but her plan could still be brought to fruition relatively quickly. (Barely. Damn them!) Soon. (You will be back with me soon, my sire, and will we have our revenge and the prophecy will be thwarted as well. Soon…)


	7. Decisions

**Chapter Six: Decisions**

When the Batman first began to operate in Gotham, the mystical world was rife with speculation. Was he a demon? A vampire? A mystically powered human? What was he?

Eventually, this speculation died down. Those beings curious enough to check did so, and were satisfied. Most of them would never come into contact with him anyway, since he was 'just' a human and essentially tied to his city.

That did not mean that he was not watched. In his own way, he was as dangerous as Superman, the Martian Manhunter, the Green Lantern, or any of the others. In some ways, he was far more dangerous. However, for the most part, he was not a problem because he seldom emerged from his city.

* * *

"This place looks deserted," Batgirl observed.

"Well, this is where they were last night," Buffy told her.

"The Joker moves quickly," Batman said. "But not usually this quickly."

The three of them went to the warehouse. It appeared deserted. "I usually go into recon-mode right about now," Buffy told them.

"As do we. Be as quiet as you can."

"Yeah, because I'm so new at this."

Batman shot her a glare. "Then pay attention and maybe you'll learn something."

Buffy glared back. "Oh, I bet I will."

Batgirl smiled underneath her cowl. Very few people talked that way to Batman, and now he had just met a group of people so… (jaded? Yes, that is the word, 'jaded,') that the Batman wasn't very scary to them. Worthy of respect, but not scary. She loved Batman, but he could run over people without even noticing.

The trio spent several minutes prowling through the warehouse. It had definitely been abandoned recently. Batman silently cursed. While he had been led directly there by the Slayer, he might have been able to find it faster if he hadn't felt kind enough to work with her. Now he had no idea where the Joker or Dala were. He forced his anger down. Going to the Magic Box was his decision and he couldn't change it now. What he could do was follow up on other leads. "You said that this 'Spike' might know about Dala," Batman said. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him," Buffy promised.

"Good. Batgirl, go to Willy's Bar. He might know something. Keep him there until we arrive." He gave Batgirl the directions, and she vanished into the night.

"And the point of this is…" Buffy asked.

"I didn't actually interrogate him last time," Batman told her. "This time, I will."

"And your interrogation consists of glowering menacingly and threatening to break various body parts?"

Batman just looked at her. Buffy broke out into a grin. "I am so gonna enjoy this," she smirked as she headed off to Spike's crypt. "There are some things I better tell you about Spike before we get there. For starters, he's a vampire…"

* * *

"You're certain that Spike will talk?" Batman asked as they arrived at the crypt.

"Trust me," Buffy snorted. "If its one thing he does, it's talk." Buffy opened the crypt door. "Spike!" she called as she entered, the Batman gliding in behind her.

"Well look who's come crawling back," a British voice said from the darkness. A bleach-blond man in a black duster came into view. "And with a guest! Sorry, luv, I don't do… oh." He stared at the Batman. "Well, well, well… I suppose you're the real article then, aren't you?"

Batman saw Buffy open her mouth. With the Joker on the loose there simply wasn't time for banter. He cut her off. "What do you know about a vampire named Dala?"

"Dala?" Spike asked in amusement. "As in, tallish red-headed bint you thought you killed some years back Dala?"

Batman raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl. That was a surprise.

"What do you know about her, Spike?" Buffy asked.

"More than I care to, that's for bloody sure. I heard about Chuckles. Don't tell me she's in town too."

"She's in town," Buffy told him. "What do you know?"

Spike sighed and took a seat on his coffin. "What has tall, dark and gruesome told you?"

Buffy looked at Batman. "Dala and her master, a vampire calling himself the Monk, were responsible for a number of robberies in Gotham City several years ago," Batman said. "I tracked them back to their power base in Hungary. After I discovered what they were, I tracked them down to their sanctum and burned it down. I had assumed that that was the end of it."

"Only by half," Spike said. "You got the Monk, but Dala escaped."

"You know her."

"She was sired by the Monk," Spike said, stretching back, "and the Monk was a high ranking member of the Order of Aurelius. Buffy here killed its Master 'bout six years ago. I myself am technically a member of that Order, seeing as how my Great-Great-Grandsire was that self-same Master twat. Anyway, after you burned the Monk into ashes, Dala tracked down as many members of the Order as she could to try to take their revenge on you. Nobody but the Master liked the Monk, and everybody thought they knew what you are, so nobody volunteered. Haven't seen her since, happy to say."

"Why would she work with the Joker?" Buffy asked.

"In case you weren't paying attention, she had quite a mad-on for the Bat here," Spike snorted, "and he's the Bat's number-one enemy."

"She hasn't directly attacked me," Batman said shortly, and stepped closer to the vampire. He had his razor-Batarang nearby in case it was needed. He had been told of how the government had chipped Spike, making him unable to attack regular humans without causing himself great pain. Then again, pain eventually fades. Unfortunately, humans would still be dead after it faded, if it came to that.

"Not yet. Bint holds a grudge. But, as for what she's doing until that happens… the Monk had a thing for prophecies. I never put much store in them, but he claimed that he had thwarted several. Dala's the type that would take up her sire's cause."

"Could she be trying to bring him back?" Buffy asked.

"No. She would if she could, but he wasn't quite powerful enough to leave anything more than dust behind when he died. Close, bloody close, but not quite."

"Is that all you know?"

"I tried to keep the hell away from her. She's not quite right in the head, and this is coming from a bloke that spent all those years with Dru."

Batman stepped closer. "Is. That. All. You. Know?"

Spike only snorted. "Do you need the ears because you're going deaf, mate? She hasn't been to see me, and I have no desire to lay eyes on her ever again. I haven't seen her since about the time you killed the Monk."

Years of experience had left Batman knowing when people lied to him. So far as he knew it, Spike was telling the truth. He withdrew, and Buffy followed him.

"Oh, come on!" Spike called from behind them. "You use me as sodding Basil Exposition and then leave without so much as a thank you?"

"Thank you, Spike," Buffy called.

"Wait a minute!"

Batman was surprised. This time the vampire's voice came from much closer behind him, meaning that the vampire was following, and Batman had not noticed. He was good. He was very good.

"You're not going to go after her, are you?"

"She's a vampire and she's working with the Joker," Buffy said patiently. "Sounds like she's dying to meet Mr. Pointy."

"Fine. Go ahead. Fight her and the clown, and die laughing while she drains you. Just don't come crying to me when you're dead- and laughing… oh, bollocks," the vampire muttered as he returned to his crypt.

* * *

With one final chair turned on to a table, Willy's Bar was officially closed. Willy smiled in satisfaction. It was dangerous, dirty, and frequently frightening, but he loved his job. Just as he turned back towards the bar, he felt a weight being brought down on his neck, and he fell into blackness.

He awoke wet and shivering. He was tied to a chair and someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"Hi Willy," the Slayer smirked at him. (Oh great- her.)

"Willy."

The voice was low and gravelly It was not her, so who was it? He got his answer as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Willy went white. He should have known. (Oh crap. If the stories are even half true then this is gonna hurt!)

"Where are they?" the Batman rumbled.

"I don't know! They just left!"

Another figure emerged from the darkness. She was dressed in black from head to toe, and had the whole Bat-thing going on. She knelt down in front of the chair and grabbed his right leg, squeezing it. "You know how many bones there are in your leg?" she asked him.

"N-No."

"You wanna know how many bones there will be if you don't talk?"

"Slayer," Willy called desperately.

"I'd start talking if I was you, Willy," the Slayer told him.

"Okay, okay, okay! One of those out-of-town vamps came in to get his buddies a couple hours back. I heard her say said that they were heading back to Gotham like, yesterday! They paid their tab and left."

"That's it?" Batman asked.

"Yeah!"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah!"

"Is. That. All?" He was right in Willy's face as he asked, and scarier than ever. Willy felt liquid warmth erupt in his groin and start running down his leg. Batman glanced down at the growing puddle at Willy's feet. "Talk," he commanded.

"One of them whined that they'd have to be coming back here to deal with the Slayer anyway, but the one that came for them said that it wasn't time for that yet because they needed to get the magic thing, whatever that is! Now that's it- I mean really it! That's all I know! Now please let me go!"

"Hm." The Batman made a sudden motion. His fist crashed into Willy's jaw.

"Thank you Willy," was all that he heard the Slayer say before he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Batgirl untied the unconscious bartender and dumped him on the floor. She replaced the chair and looked at Batman. She tilted her head slightly, as if to ask _'What now?'_ Batman nodded. _'We're following them.'_ Batgirl slightly nodded her head in Buffy's direction. _'What about her?'_ Batman nodded his head slightly. _'Yes.'_

Batgirl raised an eyebrow under her cowl. _'That's weird.'_ Batman's lip slightly curled. _'This situation is weird.'_

As the three of them left the bar, he dropped the bomb. "You want to follow them," Batman said to Buffy.

"Well, considering that 'deal with the Slayer' usually means 'kill her,' yeah I kinda do." She looked him in the eye. "Besides, I didn't want any of your lunatics here, but I dealt. The Joker killed people here. I wanna help take him down."

"Gotham is my city. That means you do what I tell you, when I tell you, understand?"

"I understand," Buffy said. She could live with that. "I'm in your territory, you're the boss. Give me the same treatment if we have to come back here, and this can work. What are your rules? You have to have some."

Batman surveyed her. He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly, but that bit about 'the same treatment' explained why she did. (Doesn't work that way, but now is not the time for debate. Besides, if all goes well, the case will be closed and I won't have to come back.) "One: you give me everything you have. Two: you give me more. Three: I make the rules."

"Oh, this'll be fun," Buffy muttered. "Anything else?"

"No humans die through your action or inaction. You handle vampires and demons the way you normally do, but you _do not_ kill anybody."

"I've been working like that since I started." It was true. She didn't always succeed in saving people, even the bad ones, but not for lack of trying.

"Good. Then we can work together. You'll want to inform your friends. Make this quick." He started marching in the direction of the Magic Box. Buffy felt annoyed.

"Does he always have to have the last word?" she whispered to Batgirl.

"Yes." Buffy wasn't completely sure- Batgirl's mask was black and it was night- but she thought that the young heroine was smiling under her cowl.

* * *

"Gotham?" Dawn bubbled. "When do we go?"

"We're not going anywhere, young lady," Buffy said. "You have school tomorrow, so you are staying here!"

"So who is coming with you?" Xander asked.

"I have room for one person besides the Slayer." Everyone looked at Batman.

"Your decision, Miss Summers." Willy's mention of a 'magic thing' that the vampires were after meant that a mage was called for. Most of the magic-users he knew and trusted were inaccessible at the moment, which meant that they needed one of the two 'very powerful witches' here. He wanted to take a look at Buffy's tactical skills.

Then there was another problem that he needed to solve: the motive of this series of crimes. (Why is Dala allying with the Joker? What does each party get from it?) Spike had inadvertently provided a strong lead, and Willy's mention of a 'magic thing' made it stronger. Dala probably wanted to resurrect the Monk. Apparently, vampires could only be resurrected if they were old enough or powerful enough to leave a residue behind, and the Monk was not. (Perhaps she thinks she's found a way around it.) The Joker was trickier. (What does he get from all this? The chance to resurrect one of my enemies?) Batman shook himself, and forced himself to focus on the task at hand, and the choice that Buffy was about to make.

Buffy turned to her friends. Willy said that the Joker and Dala were going to steal a 'magic thing,' which probably meant that she needed a witch on her side. Fortunately, she had two powerful witches to call on. Will was recovering from her magic addiction, so she should be kept away from situations where she might be tempted to use it. That left- "Tara, you game?"

"Uh, yeah- I think- yes."

"Good." She turned to the others. "Xand, Will, Anya- take care of Dawn. If anything weird happens, get Spike."

"Uh, Buff," Xander said. Buffy sighed. She knew he was about to protest. She dragged him a few feet away, and motioned for Willow to join them.

"If anything goes south while I'm in Gotham, I want people I can trust to keep things together until I get back, and you two have been here the longest, and you've been at this almost as long as I have. Please."

Xander and Willow shared a look, and they finally nodded.

"Gotcha," Xander said in a normal tone of voice. "Just one thing, though- Spike?"

"Yes, Spike." Buffy leaned in to look Xander straight in the eye. "And if it gets really bad, call L.A."

"Yeah, right," Xander snorted. Willow punched him on the arm. "Uh- yeah, right, sure Buff."

After a brief round of good-byes, they left the Magic Box. "Meet us at the Traveler Motel," Batman said. "Bring a small bag each. We have some business to attend to."

Buffy and Tara shared a look. (Okay…)

"What should-" Buffy started, but she stopped when she saw that they were gone. "I have _got_ to learn how to do that."

* * *

One small bag each later (filled with clothes, stakes, crosses, holy water, and a few magical supplies) Buffy and Tara arrived at the Traveler Motel. "Why do you think he told us to meet him here?" Tara asked Buffy.

"Don't ask me."

"You were with him most."

"I don't-"

"Ah there ya girls are!" a voice with a thick Jersey accent called.

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw a tall man in a bad suit, wearing a pencil-thin mustache coming their way, arms open. He took them into a hug. "Play along," the unmistakable voice of the Batman whispered to them. "There are people around."

"So," he said, Jersey accent back in full force, "are you girls ready to go back east with your Uncle Matches?"

"Uh, yeah uncle Matches!" Buffy said, fake smile on her face.

"Uh-huh," Tara agreed, nodding.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," 'Matches' beamed as he let them go. "Hey- I've got somebody here you girls haven't seen in a while! Remember your little cousin Candy? Well she's all grown up just like you! Candy, they're here!"

An Asian girl emerged from one of the rooms. She looked like she was roughly between Dawn and Buffy and Tara in age. "Cousins!" she said happily as she hugged them.

"Batgirl?" Buffy whispered.

"Candy right now," Batgirl whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get an earlier flight, but when you two said how eager you were to go back and see the family I figured 'why wait?'" Matches told them after Candy stopped hugging them.

Further talk was interrupted by an approaching cab.

"Well, here we are," Matches announced. "After you."

* * *

The cab ride was… disturbing. "Matches" was a strong contrast to the man that Buffy and Tara had met, but fortunately they were able to keep up with him. He kept up his banter with them (the nieces he hadn't seen in so long) until they were out of the cab and approaching a small hangar at the airport. Once they were in, it was as if he underwent a complete metamorphosis. His outward appearance remained the same, but his body language, his demeanor, everything changed. "Here we are," he told them as they went up to a (comparatively) small black plane.

"Whoa," Buffy said. "Nice jet."

"You are lucky that I brought one that could seat more than two people."

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"Most of the two-seaters are in repair at the moment. Don't ask."

(Two-seaters? As in, more than one?) "It must be nice to have money," Buffy muttered.

"You have no idea."

For a second there, she could swear that he actually smiled. They boarded the Batplane. It was a bit crowded, but the seats were very comfortable. Within ten minutes they were airborne, headed east to Gotham City.


	8. The Wicked City

**Chapter Seven: The Wicked City**

Gotham City wasn't always a suburb of Hell. Once it was a clean place, filled with light and happiness and hope. Historians and sociologists have tried to determine what happened to the city, how the graft and the corruption grew, why it spawned so many lunatics. Their answers all differ, but each and every single one mentions one pivotal event in recent Gotham history: the Wayne Murders. They were the latest generation of Gotham's wealthiest and most socially influential family. They were a family practically synonymous with Gotham. They were gunned down in a botched robbery, leaving behind their eight year old son as both survivor and witness. That it had happened in Park Row, the most upscale area of all of Gotham, made it all the more shocking. Some called it an omen, others attributed it to a curse, but the rose that was Park Row became a canker. It is presently known as Crime Alley, the worst area in Gotham. Some mutter that for all intents and purposes the entire Wayne line died that night.

The public generally viewed Bruce as an irresponsible playboy. He is the head of one of the largest corporations in the world, but it is an open secret that he leaves all major business decisions to Lucius Fox. He was active in social causes, and he tried to keep Gotham alive in the wake of the earthquake and the No Man's Land Act, but everyone knows that it is largely thanks to Lex Luthor that Gotham is once again a part of the United States.

Then there are his character issues. Though he has come close to it, Wayne has not married and likely never will, given his legendary playboy excesses. He has adopted two children, but the younger one is dead and the older one turned his back on Wayne to become a cop in Blüdhaven. This means that Bruce Wayne is practically the last, degenerate fruit of a once vital dynasty, and according to most people nothing good will likely ever come of him.

* * *

The flight was mostly silent. Buffy and Tara did most of the talking. No matter how she was dressed, Batgirl was clearly not much of a talker, and Batman had reverted to his normal personality. A few hours after they took off, they neared their goal. Batgirl turned around and handed them each a black blindfold.

"Let me guess," Buffy said, "we're not supposed to see this, right?"

"Right," Batgirl nodded. Her facial expression was firm, but apologetic.

"Oh well," Buffy sighed as she donned the blindfold. "I've never flown blindfolded before."

"Neither have I," Tara said as she did the same. "It's too bad we have to do this. I like looking out the window on planes, seeing new places."

"The view is… nice," they heard Batgirl say slowly. "You can see the buildings, and the trees, and the park, and the harbor. It's still dawn, but you can see cars driving as you get closer. It's a nice view. When you're up this high, you don't see the ugliness. The nuts. The people that hurt each other. You can forget about them if you try."

After she finished speaking, she felt a little embarrassed. She glanced at Batman, who was glancing at her. His body language screamed surprise. He didn't know she had it in her. "It's really pretty from up here," she concluded lamely.

"She's a hero, and she's poetic too," Buffy said, impressed. "You should be proud of her," she said, tilting her head in Batman's general direction.

"I am," was the simple reply.

Being blindfolded, Buffy and Tara felt rather than saw their descent. They heard the already quiet engines become even quieter. Within a few moments, they the plane jolt as they touched down. Their harnesses grabbed as the breaks checked the plane's momentum.

Buffy felt a hand take hers. It had to be Batman's. She hated being guided, but since she had no choice she let him guide her out of the plane. She climbed down the steps and on to- rock? "You may remove your blindfolds now," Batman rumbled. Buffy did so eagerly. She wanted to see a superhero's base.

Whatever she expected, it was nothing like what she saw. She was in a hanger. A few other Batplanes were present along with the one they flew in. The hanger was in a cave, an enormous one! Her eyes went up, and she saw a forest of stalactites hanging down. Squinting, she could see dark shapes clinging to many.

"Are those bats?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Batman told her. "Please try not to startle them. They're loud when they're frightened.

"Uh, we're gonna have to watch where we step, won't we?" Buffy asked.

"Occupational hazard, Miss Summers. This way."

Batman led them through a small corridor, which exited into an even larger cave. Buffy and Tara both gasped. There were broad walkways, but they could see that much of the Cave was in fact wide, yawning pits of darkness. "Keep away from the edges," Batman said as he led them down.

Looking up, they could see more stalactites, and more bats. They also began to pay more attention to the actual setup of the cave. There was a staircase leading up… somewhere. Near it was an enormous computer. It was as big as computers from the '60's were. Buffy and Tara shared a look, each immediately thinking of Willow. There were also all sorts of… weird things scattered about. They looked like trophies. There was a giant T-Rex, and an enormous playing card with the Joker's face on it.

"There used to be an enormous coin, too," Batman said conversationally. "It was a penny that I took from Two-Face. It was lost in the quake, and I've found it but I still haven't figured out how to retrieve it yet." Buffy and Tara looked at each other again. How did he know what they were looking at?

Batgirl smiled at Batman. While he didn't respond verbally, his body language conveyed amusement. He knew what most visitors noticed in their first trip to the Cave, and what order they noticed it in, and when they began to notice it.

Looking around, the two Scoobies saw more aspects of the setup. They saw a training area, and a workout centre, more corridors leading off somewhere, and a glass case that had an old Robin costume on a mannequin. As they walked, a man in an expensive tuxedo approached them.

"Welcome back Master Batman, Miss Batgirl," he said in a British accent. "I trust your trip was pleasant."

"Interesting is more like it, Alfred," Batman replied. "Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay, this is Alfred. He will be seeing to your needs for the duration of your stay. If you need anything, Alfred will get it for you." He leaned in closer to them. "He will show you around. You will listen to him as if you are listening to me."

"Indeed," Alfred murmured. "Master Batman, Miss Batgirl, I will have luncheon ready this afternoon, and I have your beds prepared. I assume you will wish to retire immediately. If you wish a snack first, I have a selection ready at your convenience."

"Thank you, Alfred," Batman said. To Buffy and Tara's surprise the usually unemotional man sounded grateful. "I assume you can take it from here."

"Of course, sir."

"Very well." He nodded at the Scoobies, and at Alfred, and turned towards the stairs. Batgirl smiled at Alfred and the Scoobies, and followed him.

"Miss Summers, Miss Maclay, if you will both follow me," he said, and led them out of the main chamber and into another corridor. "I should warn you about the stairs. They have been very well trapped, and if anyone attempts to use them without proper clearance the results will be most unpleasant. We have seldom have visitors, but we do have… tolerable guest chambers down here."

"So we don't have to hang from the roof?" Buffy asked.

"Certainly not. Master Batman hates it when people attempt to imitate him."

Buffy glanced at Tara. "Is he serious?" she mouthed. Tara shrugged.

Alfred stopped at the end of the corridor. He opened a door and led them inside. Tara gave a small gasp, and Buffy whistled. Alfred's idea of tolerable was anyone else's definition of lavish. There were two very welcoming beds, and a large television set. Buffy noticed a VCR and a DVD player attached to it. Each bed had a nightstand, and a phone on each nightstand. Tara saw a full bookcase in one corner, as well as two plush chairs. They both noticed the bar and the mini-fridge at the same time. The carpet was thick and plush, and there were some very nice paintings of nature scenes on the walls.

"This is tolerable?" Tara asked him.

"I'm certain that I can make it a bit more so, if you're willing to wait, Miss Maclay."

"No, oh no! I-" she stopped when she noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

"There is more, however. This way. The facilities are over here," he opened one of two doors in the room. The 'facilities' were a whirlpool tub, and a frosted glass shower. "The lavatory is in through the other door," he explained. After they were done looking, they ended up in the centre of the room. "Some refreshments are already here, but if you wish something fresh I can bring it to you right now. I'm afraid that some rules must be followed for the duration of your stay."

"Let me guess," Buffy said. "No wandering off?"

"Correct, Miss Summers."

"Please call me Buffy, Mr.-"

"You may call me Alfred," he said, "but I fear it will not be possible for me to call you anything but Miss Summers and Miss Maclay. It would not be proper. Now," he continued, walking over to a nightstand, "if you need anything, please give this a ring." He gestured at the phone, and they noticed that it only had one button on it. "You might have to wait, but don't worry- I will answer shortly. As for not wandering off, Master Batman insists that when not in this room, you be accompanied by myself or one of the heroes- himself, Miss Batgirl, or Masters Nightwing or Robin, who you will probably be meeting today."

"That makes sense," Tara nodded. "I guess there's a lot of sensitive stuff here."

"You have no idea," Alfred said with a rueful smile. "Even I have some difficulty maintaining it all."

"You mean you're the only person that works down here?"

"You do everything?" Buffy asked, startled.

"It is not as daunting a task as it might appear, as I have taught my charges to keep their equipment in tip-top condition. I do sometimes wish Master Batman would do something about the bats, however. Cleaning up after them is most distasteful, although it is the only truly distasteful aspect of my duties."

"Why do you do it? All of this, I mean."

Alfred smiled. "I could make a glib remark about my paycheque, which is quite substantial, but the truth is they need someone to do it. If I can help them in any way, it is not just a duty, but an honour as well. Now, if there is nothing else, I will allow you ladies to get a few hours of sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they said back.

"Well," Buffy asked as she sat down on one of the beds, "does he remind you of Giles too?"

"He does," Tara said as she took a seat on the other bed. "He really does."

"Is it the British thing?"

"Yeah, and the 'serving any way you can' thing too."

"Yeah. You tired?"

"Very."

"Me too. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

"Oracle, report," Batman said. He had changed back into his uniform. He was seldom at ease down here without it.

"Well, I found some very interesting things about the names you wanted me to check, and I think I know why you asked."

"They're active," Batman confirmed.

"I thought so. Who should I start with?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Buffy Anne Summers. Lived a fairly normal life until the age of fifteen, when she was briefly institutionalized for an irrational belief in the supernatural. After she was discharged, she burned down her school gymnasium during a dance. She got off because nobody was quite sure of what exactly happened except for the fact that a gang had broken in. Shortly afterwards, her parents divorced, the mother got the kids, and the three of them moved to Sunnydale. Her school files indicate an average scholastic ability and several minor infractions of school codes. Her mother's boyfriend died at her house in her junior year when he tripped and fell down the stairs. She was briefly under investigation for a murder of a Jane Doe near the end of that year, but the charges were dropped. However, she dropped off the face of the earth at the same time. She re-emerged shortly after her senior year began, and she was re-instated without official problems."

"Unofficial problems?"

"Her principal was dead-set against it, from what I can tell, but somebody threatened him, and it wasn't her. Not much of anything made it onto her files that year, except for the fact that her graduating class voted her 'Class Protector.' She went into a coma a few days later, and was sent to the hospital, but recovered after a few hours. That was the same day that Sunnydale High exploded, during her graduation ceremonies no less. She went to UC-S after that, and nothing official made it into her files. Unofficially, she became heavily involved with an army project calling itself the Initiative. I haven't got all the details of that yet, but from what little I can get- it needs to be investigated, now. Anyway, they were doing something- I haven't found out what it is yet- and Buffy saved them from it, earning her some friends in high places, who have made a lot of what I found go away. During all that, another Jane Doe briefly held her mother and sister hostage in their house before being taken into custody and escaping, not to be seen again. Oh- and this is the best part- this same Jane Doe was admitted to the hospital at the same time that Buffy was, and in much the same condition. Her medical bills were paid by the town's mayor- who died in the graduation explosion and who reportedly got into a small altercation with a man at Buffy's bedside, and he blamed Buffy for the Jane Doe's condition. After all that, there's not much until almost a year ago, when her mother died."

"What killed her?"

"She died of natural causes, and unless someone is being _really_ creative the causes actually were natural. She had a tumor. There was an operation. She seemed to recover, but there were complications, and said complications killed her a few months later. Mr. Summers was in Spain at the time, and while he is paying some child support he has left the rearing of his youngest daughter to her sister, who dropped out of college to take care of her sister." Barbara's tone had long since turned vicious. "Charming, isn't he? Now, I found something very interesting: a few weeks after Mrs. Summers' death, somebody bought a plot in one of Sunnydale's graveyards for Buffy. There's a headstone and everything, with her name, her year of birth and death, and the inscription 'She saved the world. A lot.' Despite this, there is evidence of her being around after that, and a few months ago she got a job at Sunnydale's DoubleMeat Palace."

"I see." Batman considered what he was just told. The bit with the gravestone bore investigation, although in his own line of work he had almost lost track of the number of people that were believed to be dead but turned out not to be. Almost. "What about the rest of them?"

"Except for Anya Jenkins, there's nothing worth reporting."

The 'thousand year old ex-demon.' "What about her?"

"Nothing, and before you even ask, let me explain. Up until about three years ago, it was like she didn't even exist. Everything I can find stems from about one time, or just afterwards. No birth certificate, medical history, anything. There are school records from Sunnydale High, and those records give her past academic history, but none of the schools she allegedly went to have any indication that she so much as set foot in them."

"Interesting."

"Very."

"Tara Maclay?"

"Like I said, nothing worth reporting. She has a father and an older brother. Her mother died when she was young. She only came to Sunnydale to attend UC-S, and she's living in the Summers home along with Willow Rosenberg, and from all appearances was dating Willow until a few months ago."

That was interesting. Their body language indicated that the two were together. Then again, at that age many people broke up and got back together all the time. "Make a new addition to your files." he told her. He sent her his log of everything that happened in Sunnydale.

"Got it," Barbara said, before reading it. "Wow," she whistled after she finished. "And it would be a good idea to see what I can find about this 'Watcher's Council' as well."

"Agreed. Keep up the search. Notify me of any developments. Batman out." He broke the connection and left the cave. He hated to admit it, but he needed sleep. As he left, he passed by Alfred, who had a carefully blank expression on his face. Batman stifled a sigh. Alfred understood his caution where the powered were concerned, but he didn't fully approve of it. Then again, he had never seen what an individual with even a relatively small amount of 'special power' and half a brain could do if he or she let go and acted without caring about the consequences. "Goodnight, Alfred," he said.

"Goodnight, Master Bruce."

* * *

Spencer Delbert was putting the last finishing touches on his display. (Hmm… raise the bar- there. Perfect. Done.) Now all that would have to be done was to make sure that it stayed that way for the grand opening tomorrow. Now he could-

He was startled by the insistent knocking on his door. "Who could that be?" he muttered as he went to answer. He opened the door a crack. "I'm sorry, but we're-"

He was cut off by something pushing the door, knocking him to the ground. A tall redheaded woman walked in, followed by a man that Delbert had never actually seen, but knew all too well. (The Joker! In broad daylight!)

"Well, hello, my good man," he said smoothly as he helped Delbert up. "Sorry to barge in like this, but we really had to talk to you."

The woman grabbed Delbert, and stared into his eyes. "You purchased an antique sword on your last trip, old man," she said. "You will tell us where you have it."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to do as the lady says, kind sir," the Joker laughed. "I have a… reputation but this lady can do things I can only dream about."

"Tell us, or I will kill you." The woman's face changed. It became bestial and her eyes turned yellow. Her canines enlarged, and became visibly sharper.

"In- in the main room," Delbert stammered. "It's the centerpiece."

"Thank you." Dala dropped Delbert, and stalked off.

"She does have a temper," the Joker admitted, looking down at Delbert. "Now I have a question for you: would you rather die on your ass or on your feet?"

"I- what?"

"I'm sorry, you took too long. Now I have to decide for you!" Green gas spewed from his lapel flower, hitting Delbert in the face. Delbert began to laugh, and laughed even as the world died around him.

Dala heard the laughter but ignored it. She had found what she was looking for. Crossing the room in a few rushed steps, she pulled the sword out of its sheath. (The designers were brilliant.) It was a beautiful sword, but not fancy or even terribly elaborate. The Sword of Veils was very special indeed. Being neither alive nor dead, she could feel the power locked in the metal. It was breathtaking.

"Got you what you came for?" the Joker asked as she emerged back into the foyer.

"Why were you so disgustingly cheerful to that man?"

"I seldom have a chance to play good cop, my dear. Forgive me if I took pleasure in it."

Dala looked down at the grinning Delbert and back up at the Joker. She raised an eyebrow. "Good cop?"

The Joker shrugged. "Well, I never said I could keep it up for very long, now did I? So, is that ring SPF one-million or what?"

Dala looked down at the glossy black ring on her finger. "Something like that. It is meant for a far worthier owner than I."

* * *

Buffy awoke with a yawn and a stretch. This bed was amazing. She sat up and she saw Tara coming out of the 'facilities.' She had changed and had apparently just gotten out of the shower.

"Hi," Tara said. "You wouldn't believe what Alfred has in there! We should come here more often."

"Yeah," Buffy smirked. "Great rooms, if you can put up with the bat guano, lack of a view, and paranoid host."

"He's a hero, Buffy."

"I know, but he knows almost everything about us. What do we know about him? Nothing, that's what, and I don't like it."

"Say that after you shower. They have a massaging showerhead. Goddess, it's lovely."

"I didn't know you liked massaging showerheads."

"I like massages, period. Just ask Willow." The gleam in Tara's eyes was wicked.

"Tara Maclay," Buffy chided, laughing as she grabbed her bag and entered the bathroom. "Whatever will we do with you?"

She emerged many, many minutes later, also changed. "Okay, you have a point about the showerhead," she conceded.

"Told you."

Tara went over to the phone, picked up the handle, and pressed the button. She waited for a few seconds and then smiled. "Yes, hello Alfred- oh, just fine, thanks- yes, the bed was lovely, but I might have to take your showerhead home with me," she laughed at something he said, "oh I see- yes, we're ready- great! Yes, that would be fine, thank you. Okay, thanks! Bye." She put the phone down and turned to Buffy. "He's coming down and says that lunch is still waiting for us. He'll be getting us in a few minutes."

Sure enough-

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Buffy opened it, and Alfred was there. "Miss Summers, Miss Maclay," he said by way of greeting, "luncheon is served. Follow me."

He led them out down the corridor and back into the main chamber. There was a table waiting, loaded down with some very delicious looking food. There were also two people in the training area. One was Batgirl. Her mask was off, and it looked like 'Candy's' face was really her face, with no makeup. The other was a dark haired, masked, shirtless teenaged boy in red trunks on top of green tights. They were sparring. At least that was what Buffy thought it was supposed to be. The girl was kicking the boy's ass with little visible effort.

"I win," Batgirl said as she stood above him. "Again." She held a hand down to him.

"Tell me again- why do I do this?" the boy muttered as she helped him up.

"To get better." She smiled. "Maybe someday you'll land more than a lucky punch."

"I celebrated the day I landed that punch."

"I remember." She looked at Buffy from over the boy's shoulder. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Buffy and Tara both waved. Batgirl and the boy walked toward them.

"Miss Summers, Miss Maclay," Alfred said, "I would like to present Master Robin."

Robin held out a hand and each Scooby shook it. "Batgirl's been telling me about you," he said. "I'm sorry one of our loonies came your way."

"Why are you sorry?" Buffy asked. "You didn't send him."

Robin smiled. He was pretty cute as he was, and Buffy wondered what he'd look like when he grew up. He had a lot of potential.

"As I was saying," Alfred said, "luncheon is served. Kindly put your shirt on, Master Robin."

"Yes Alfred." He turned and started to go to a red tunic hanging on a hook before he stopped. He looked at Buffy. "I think I need a quick shower first, unless you wanna spar Miss Summers?"

"Only if you call me Buffy," Buffy smiled as she started stretching.

"Okay, Buffy."

"Winner fights me," Batgirl announced. Robin made a face.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a dive," Robin told Buffy. Batgirl crossed the floor and swatted him upside the head.

"Stupid Robin," she chided.

"No, smart Robin," he corrected.

Buffy took off her shoes and followed Robin to the centre of the training area.

"How do you do it?" Buffy asked.

"It varies. How about the best of three? First person to knock the other down and follow through with a 'knock-out' blow twice wins. Holds count, but to a count of three."

"Isn't that kinda short?"

"Yeah, but in the field you don't always have time. Is that okay by you?"

"Sure."

Robin bowed to Buffy, and after a second she did too. Then the fight was on.

The kid was good, Buffy thought. He had to have taken a dive during his fight with Batgirl. He was dodging most of her hits, and getting a couple in. He wasn't terribly strong compared to a vamp, but Buffy knew that hits could add up as a fight went on. (Well, let's change that.)

As Robin launched a kick at her head, she ducked and let her entire body drop until she almost hit the floor. She stopped her descent, and pivoted sharply. An outstretched foot knocked his leg out from under him just as his kicking leg almost became stable. He fell with a grunt, and landed on his tailbone. A quick cuff to the jaw ended it.

"One for Buffy," Batgirl called.

"Not bad," Robin said as Buffy helped him up. They went back to their positions, bowed, and went back at it. He came on harder than before. He must have been holding back a bit in their first fight, wanting to see what she could- uh! He landed a blow on her jaw, and for a split second she saw stars. Apparently, it was all the time the kid needed. He got her in a hold. (Not bad. He knows what he's doing, but so do I.) Just as she was about to break the hold, Batgirl finished counting three.

"One for Robin," Batgirl said.

Robin grinned at her.

(Damn) he thought. (That was my best hold, and she almost broke loose! I better be careful, or she's gonna take the next one.)

She felt herself grin too. They bowed, and the third bout was on. (You wanna go, little man?) She launched herself back and extended her hand in a 'come on' motion. He followed her, but cautiously. (Kid thinks I have something up my sleeve. Well, I will as soon as I think of something.)/ Buffy went into a somersault, and the kid moved back, out of range of whatever she was about to try. So, he wouldn't let her get too close, would he? Oh. Oh-ho. She had a plan. (It's a gamble, and if he doesn't go the way I want him to then I'm screwed!) she thought.

She ran at him in a brief burst of speed. The kid went into a crouch, ready for a hit to the head, feet, and all points in between. At the last possible second she shifted her angle of attack. Robin noticed and rolled to the right. (Perfect.) She sprang on him and got him in a hold. She pinned him down while he squirmed as much as he could. Batgirl counted three.

"Buffy wins," Batgirl announced.

"How did you know I'd dodge that way?" he asked her.

"I guessed," she admitted as she helped him up.

"You _guessed_?" he sounded stunned. "What if that was for real?"

"If that was for real I would have had a weapon and I would have used it on you."

"Only if I let you."

"Enough talking," Batgirl said. "My turn!"

"My, aren't we eager," Buffy remarked.

"I like sparring with new people," Batgirl shrugged.

"You mean she likes beating new people," Robin smirked as he retrieved his tunic and went to stand with Tara and Alfred.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked him.

"I'm fine, Miss Maclay," he told her as he put the tunic on. "I've been beaten much worse, and that doesn't even begin to cover what happens in the field. Thanks for asking, though."

"Please, call me Tara."

"Sure," he smiled.

"How was she?"

"Not bad. She's been pretty well trained, but she seems to rely on her speed and strength a lot. She seems to be pretty good at thinking on her feet. I wonder what she would have done if I rolled left instead of right." He stopped talking as Batgirl and Buffy bowed.

(Now) Buffy thought as she launched a punch at Batgirl's head, (let's see how good- hey!) Batgirl dodged it easily, as if she knew what Buffy was going to do. She tried a kick, but Batgirl dodged that too. A leg sweep fared no better. Finally, Batgirl went on the offensive. Buffy managed to block two punches before realizing that she was being set up for a kick, which she only realized on her way down.

"One for Batgirl," Robin announced.

"You're good," Buffy said as Batgirl helped her up. Now she understood why it looked like Batgirl was mopping the floor with Robin: she was.

They bowed again, and this time Batgirl didn't wait before taking the offensive. Buffy decided to take a page out of Robin's book- get the hell away. Unfortunately, Batgirl proved to be good with the whole following along thing. Within seconds, Buffy was on the floor.

"Batgirl wins," Robin announced.

"You're really good," Buffy told Batgirl.

"Thanks," Batgirl smiled.

"You should see her when she goes full out," Robin grinned. "It's something else."

"Indeed." Everyone looked at the speaker. Batman emerged from the shadows as if from thin air.

"I agree with Robin's assessment of you, Miss Summers," he continued. "You are fairly well trained but you rely on your strength and speed too much. You seem to think well on your feet. It has obviously served you well, but I doubt you would have won so easily against Robin if he were even a year further along, if you would have won at all."

(Oh really?) "And what if I fought you?" she asked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

They moved back to the centre, and bowed. Buffy started to circle warily, and Batman followed suit. Despite the bravado, she was a bit worried. She had seen him in action. She made a fake left, followed by a right cross, which he blocked easily with his forearm. He flowed from the block into a roundhouse kick. She dodged, but not quite in time. Even with a glancing glow, she could feel the power he put behind. (He's human. I'm sure of it. He's not a strong as a vamp but he's still strong. Well, I'm strong too, and fast.) She launched a series of jabs at his jaw. He managed to block a few of them but one connected, and he reeled. It was momentary, but that was enough time for her. She got him in a hold, and Batgirl called it.

Batman considered her. He might have to take back what he said earlier. She was better trained than he thought, and could fight well if provoked. His eyes narrowed. He could win this, he had absolutely no doubt of that, but it would require more effort than he had initially believed. He felt his face twitch into a smile as she helped him up. (Good.)

After the bow, he made sure that he was quick to take the offensive. She managed to dodge many of his blows, but a few got through her defenses. (Now, let's see if she can change her tactics.) He let her retake the offensive, and blocked a few punches before allowing one through. He felt her put him in the exact same hold as before, and heard Batgirl start counting.

"One, tw-" with a sudden burst of strength, he broke the hold. He punched her in the jaw and got her into a hold before she could recover. Batgirl started counting again.

"One, two, three. One for Batman!"

"It's not about fighting hard," he told her as he helped her up. "You have to fight smart as well."

"I'll remember that," she muttered.

After the bow, she seized the offensive. She didn't let up, and while he managed to dodge a lot of her blows, a few got in. Buffy smiled, and poured it on.

As she got in close, he managed to grab one of her arms and throw her to the ground. She landed in a roll, but he was waiting. His kick got her in the midsection, knocking the wind out of her. A blow to the side of the neck put her down. Batgirl started counting, and Batman won.

"Do you beat everyone like that?" she asked him as he helped her up.

"No. I usually break a sweat."

She shot him a sharp look and then realized that he was either teasing her or baiting her. She chose to respond as if it was the former. "I'll make you pay for that," she promised.

"I look forward to it," he responded. To his own surprise, he meant it. She wasn't bad, and if she got some better training…

"If we're all done hitting each other," Alfred announced, "luncheon is waiting."

They all sat down at the table. Buffy whistled. 'Luncheon' included several different kinds of sandwiches cut into small triangles, a homemade chicken noodle soup with crackers, cold fried chicken, and some excellent lemonade to wash it all down. After the main course was finished, a tray of pastries and cookies appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. Buffy managed to try one of each. They were all wonderful, and clearly homemade. "I am so taking him from you now," Buffy told Batman.

"Many have tried," Alfred said with a smile. "All have failed. If you'll excuse me…" He whisked all the plates and glasses onto a waiting cart, and left.

"So what do we do now?" Tara asked.

"Oracle to Batman," a voice said. It was disguised electronically, and rang through the cave.

"I think we're about to find out," Robin told her as Batman answered.

"Batman here," he said. "Proceed." The main computer flickered on, the screen filled with a glowing green mask.

"A man named Spencer Delbert has been murdered by Smilex a few hours ago. The police have found his body. I've managed to track Joker down. He's in an abandoned warehouse outside of town. It belonged to the Breslins, but it has been closed down since Gotham was reopened. Records indicate no access to sewers." Directions flashed on the screen. "As you requested, I have notified Nightwing and he is en route."

"Understood. Batman out." The mask vanished.

"That's our cue," Robin said.

Alfred escorted Buffy and Tara back to their room while Batman reviewed the warehouse's blueprints. Buffy retrieved Mr. Pointy and a sword just in case, and Tara got a few supplies. After returned to the main chamber, Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out two blindfolds. "Wait until I tell you to put them on," he said as he handed them to Buffy and Tara. "You two are with me in the Batmobile."

"Okay."

The Scoobies followed the Bats down a different corridor than the one they arrived in. The chamber they emerged in was full of exotic black cars. Batman went to one and opened the doors.

"What about Batgirl and Robin?" Buffy asked. Batman pointed. They were getting on motorcycles. Batgirl's was black, and Robin's a bright red.

"Put the blindfolds on," Batman said after they got into the car. After they did, he put the car into motion, and they could feel it speed off.

"How fast are we going?" Buffy asked Batman.

"Do you really want to know?"

"On second thought, no."

Minutes passed. Finally, they began to slow.

"Take the blindfolds off," Batman said. Buffy and Tara did so.

They stepped out of the Batmobile. In the distance, they saw the ruins of a warehouse. It was still mostly intact, but was long abandoned. Robin and Batgirl got off their bikes and joined them.

"Lovely," Buffy muttered.

"Batgirl and Robin will take out any obvious guards, clearing the way for Miss Summers and Miss Maclay. The windows-" Batman pointed at a set of ground-level windows- "will serve as your breach point. I will take the skylight. My jumping through will be the signal to engage. Questions?" He asked that last in a tone that said 'there had better not be.'

"Nope," Buffy told him. "We're good to go."

(Damn, I hope I never turn into an order-machine. The only thing worse would be if I started giving inspirational speeches at the drop of a hat.)

The group moved towards the warehouse. It looked deserted, but that meant nothing. Only an idiot would openly defend an abandoned warehouse if he or she was trying to remain anonymous. (And the Joker's crazy, not dumb,) Buffy thought.

Buffy looked at Batgirl and Robin as they crept forward, and turned to look at Batman. He was gone. (Okay, that is really starting to bug!) Once the two were satisfied that there were no overt guards, they motioned for the Scoobies to join them at the windows. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the sound of breaking glass. (Finally!) The four burst in through the windows and found- absolutely nothing. Nobody was there. It was like the hideout in Sunnydale. People had been there recently, but the place was abandoned. Or so she thought until the enormous yell reverberated through the warehouse.

Tara heard Batman swear under his breath as a new, loud voice shouted: "Remember: kill them and keep their heads!" The crates exploded. Demons, not vampires, burst out of the crates. Demonology was hardly Tara's specialty but they looked like the biker demons that attacked Sunnydale on the night of Buffy's resurrection.

One of them charged at her brandishing a bowie knife. Batman grabbed her and shoved her to the side, engaging it. Moving with a grace that Tara still could not believe a 'normal' human was capable of, he grabbed the demon's arm and jerked it. Tara could hear its arm break. It howled in pain and dropped the knife. Batman dropped it with an uppercut to the jaw. He drew a batarang from his utility belt, pivoted sharply, and threw it at another demon. It hit the demon in the head, dropping it, and it ricocheted to another demon. It connected with a thunk, the demon went down, and the batarang returned to Batman's hand.

Buffy quickly drew her sword and charged. Behind her, Robin grabbed a small stick from his belt. The stick extended into a full Bo staff. "I've got your back," he called, hearing the sound of charging demons behind him. He turned, and neatly brought the staff down on the side of the lead demon's neck, dropping it, and then swinging the other end to hit with the next comer. It collapsed. He gave his Bo a little twirl and motioned for the rest of the demons to come. The gesture was designed to piss them off, and it worked. His Bo became very busy.

"Thanks!" Buffy called back as she attacked the demons charging her. One of them had a sword and she met that one full on. He lunged and she parried. He swung left and she neatly sidestepped. He got angry and swung at her neck. Buffy smirked. The demon left himself wide open for a shot to the heart. Since he was clearly asking for it, she gave it to him. He dropped his sword and went down. Buffy pulled the sword out of his chest and quickly used it to decapitate a demon that tried to get behind her. Buffy knelt down and picked up the demon sword. She could fight with two weapons. She couldn't quite fight as well as with just one, but her attackers didn't know that.

While Robin and Buffy had each others back, Batgirl was busy on her own. As far as both she and the demons she faced were concerned, it was an unfair fight, but for different reasons.

"You're all alone, girly," one leered.

She sprang forward, flashing a wicked grin underneath her cowl. She took him down with a spinning kick to the forehead. She followed up with an uppercut to the next demon. A brief noise was all the notice she got before a third demon sprang down on her from above a crate. It was all the notice she needed it, because the demon was doing it all wrong. A quick pivot on her foot and she was able to give him a high kick to the face, knocking it out before it hit the ground. She clenched her fist into a ball and raised it, hitting a demon trying to sneak behind her. She tsked. (Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy.)

As two demons tried to attack Batman, Tara heard a soft voice chanting. Batman started reeling, even though he hadn't been hit yet. He threw a batarang in the general direction of the voice, but the spell had clearly taken him by surprise. Tara rattled off a dispelling spell. Batman straightened and she could feel his anger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that he hated being the victim of a spell.

"Get the sorcerer!" he snapped. One demon charged him and tried to swing its arm. Batman smiled. He recognized what the move was supposed to be, and knew that it could be devastating when used by someone properly trained. (Fortunately, this one isn't.) He grabbed the demon's arm, and used its momentum against it. He swung it into its partner, and both demons went down. Batman made sure that they stayed down. He got up just in time to take down a third attacker with a kick. More demons came his way.

Tara turned in the direction she heard the voice coming from. Another demon emerged from the shadows, clearly pissed. It chanted another spell. The ground around Batman and the demons grew slick with oil. All slipped, though out of the corner of her eye she could see Batman making good progress at getting back up.

The sorcerer pointed a finger at her and a jet of fire streaked towards her. She smiled, recalling a simple fire-turning charm. Speaking it quickly, she lifted a hand as the fire sputtered out a foot in front of her face. It was her turn. She spoke a few words and the crates nearest the sorcerer exploded. She sent the shrapnel all towards him. The sorcerer's next spell managed to block most of the shrapnel, but a few pieces still got through. He looked pissed.

He raised his hand, and a bolt of black energy streaked from his hand. Tara and Batman dodged it but it hit one of the demons as it just managed to rise. The demon fell again, decaying while it was still alive. Tara gasped. She had to end this now.

She remembered the first time that she and Willow had done magic together. They moved a Coke machine. She had since learned a spell for moving objects. She chanted it, and pointed at the sorcerer. She felt resistance, which meant that the sorcerer had warded himself against direct spells. She began pushing against the shield with all her power. After what seemed like an eternity, the shield broke. The force of her spell sent the sorcerer crashing against the wall. The force created an impact crater in the wall. Tara lifted her spell, and the sorcerer collapsed to the ground. The trail of blood and gore told her that he was dead.

Tara closed her eyes and shuddered. She had only intended to lift him up the air and shake him until he became disoriented. She didn't mean to kill him! She was too wrapped up in what she had just done to notice the demon moving her way, until it was too late. The smirking demon raised a spiked mace.

Batman, who had escaped from the oil slick by this time, sprung into action. He tackled the demon. He wrestled with it and when he was in a good position he put it down with a punch to the back of the head.

"Th-thanks," she stammered as she helped him up.

"Never let your guard drop," was the reply.

Batman listened. Apart from some moaning, the warehouse was silent. He grabbed Tara by the shoulders, and steered her with him. Looking across the warehouse he saw Buffy and Robin standing triumphant, and he saw Batgirl joining them.

"Well, that was about as much fun as you can have without actually having any fun," Buffy told the two Gotham Knights.

"I'm sure the demons agree," Batman said as he and Tara joined them.

"AH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!"

The laughter echoed through the warehouse. Batman instantly got Tara behind him as he formed a circle with Robin and Batgirl, which Buffy joined a split-second later.

"Hello, Batman!" the Joker cackled. "My, but you and your new friends certainly made a mess of things, and after all the trouble that I went to find just the right playmates. Oh well," he sighed. "Them's the breaks." Looking up, Batman noticed a video camera and speakers attached to the roof.

"Speaking of breaks," the Joker continued. "We're a few hours ahead of you, on our way back to sun-drenched, vampire-infested Sunnydale. Oh don't worry, we'll have a message waiting for you once you get there- if you survive that long, that is." The sound went dead.

"Run!" Batman yelled and led the charge to the doors. They almost made it when the first explosion rocked the building.

Tara quickly cast a shield spell, but she knew it was too weak. (I must have used too much energy fighting the sorcerer!) Her shield managed to deflect some relatively small debris, but crumpled as larger pieces came down.

(Willow, I'm sorry) Tara thought as the roof fell down on top of her.

* * *

Nightwing couldn't help smiling as he pulled up to the warehouse. He had broke a few speed limits to get there that quickly. He made decent time from Blüdhaven, but Batman and the others still got there before him. He hoped they saved him some action, seeing as how they had demon hunters helping them.

Any further thoughts were blown out of his mind as the explosions knocked him back several feet. By the time he managed to get to his feet, the warehouse was a flaming wreck. "No!"


	9. New Arrivals

**Chapter Eight: New Arrivals**

There is a fundamental rule of magic: whatever you do must be paid for. Every system of magic requires different sacrifices of its practitioners. Some cause physical or mental fatigue. Others require long, elaborate ceremonies and the use of arcane reagents. Still others require their wielders to speak odd languages. Some of these systems call on gods, others on demons, and many dispense with intermediaries and try to manipulate raw magic. These systems can differ wildly in their outlook and practice, but one underlying commonality unites them all: a price must be paid for manipulating reality. Some careless mages end up paying more than their spell is worth, or call upon an entity that they cannot satiate. A few risk giving themselves over to the forces that they seek to manipulate. By doing so, such mages endanger their very souls.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why there isn't a bathroom in Clue?" Xander asked. "I mean, they've got ballrooms, libraries, halls, kitchens, and several secret passages, but no bathrooms."

Willow looked at him patiently. They were at Buffy's house, holding down the fort and killing time before they had to pick Dawn up from school. "Um, no sweetie, I haven't wondered, but why-"

"It's kinda strange, especially when you consider how many ways there are to kill somebody in a bathroom. You've got your nice, sharp razors you can cut someone with, a convenient bathtub you can drown somebody in, and a medicine cabinet filled with pills, and enough pills can kill a man. I mean Mr. Boddy isn't supposed to be Lurch, is he?"

"Xander…"

"They remembered it in the movie. You know, they also had an upstairs and a cellar in that movie. I wonder why they don't make a board with an upstairs and a cellar for Clue?"

"Xander!" Willow said impatiently. "Stop stalling, and stop talking Clue when we're playing Connect Four! Now connect one of your dots!"

"But no matter where I put it, you'll win!"

"I know."

"Why are we playing this again?"

"Because we don't have enough people for Clue, Monopoly, or Risk, you lent out your Nintendo, and I keep kicking your ass at Guess Who?"

"Oh yeah."

Willow, I'm sorry "Tara!" Willow screamed, jumping out of her chair.

"Will! What is it?"

She looked at him, and started trembling. "Tara needs me," she said, before turning and running out of the house, Xander right behind her.

Anya looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hello and welcome to the Magic-" She stopped when she saw Willow run in with a look of pure desperation on her face. Xander was right behind her.

"What happened?" Anya asked him.

"We were playing Connect Four and she suddenly yelled something about Tara."

Anya followed him down into the basement, where Willow was opening a chest and taking a book out from inside of it. "Hey, Willow, that's Giles' Darkest Magick tome!"

"I know what it is!" Willow snapped. "Tara needs me, now!" She opened the book and started flipping. "Oh mighty Hecate," she read. "I thy servant call upon thee for a boon." Anya gasped softly as she saw her friend's eyes turn black. "Rend me from this portion of reality and take me to where I wish to be! I call upon thee, goddess of the darkest moon, to answer my prayers and work my will!"

Anya felt the spell's effects before they manifested visually and audibly. It was like someone was tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. The air around Willow cracked with dark energy and a hole into blackness appeared. When it dissolved, Willow was gone. Anya knew that the hole was a portal and that Willow stepped through it, leaving her alone with Xander.

"What does this mean for Willow?" Xander asked.

"What?"

"She's been on the wagon for a couple months. The first spell she casts needs a boost from the evil book. What will that do to her?"

"It depends on what she does with it," Anya told him. Under other circumstances she would have snarked at him, but she knew he was concerned and Willow was a friend to them both. (Sort of.) "The spell she used was a teleportation spell, and even though it draws on darker energies she won't be hurting herself unless she hurts someone with a spell from it, or something."

She privately wondered why Willow went to that specific tome. There were several in the Magic Box that had some version of a teleportation spell, and Willow knew where they all were. Was it that Willow had used the book before like when she fought Glory, and wanted something she was familiar with? Or was it because some part of her wanted the dark power?

* * *

"Oracle," Nightwing signaled frantically as he tried to move the rubble of the warehouse, "I need you to send somebody to my location now! The warehouse has exploded, and as far as I know Batman and the others are still inside! Oracle, are you there?"

He heard a noise like something being torn. Looking in its direction, he saw a black hole open in the air a few feet from where he was standing. A cute redhead carrying a book in her arms stepped out.

"Tara!" she screamed when she saw the debris.

(Tara?) Nightwing looked at her. Batman's report mentioned that the Slayer had two witches on her side, one named Tara, and that he described them both as very powerful. (This must be Willow, the other one.)

Willow raised a hand and opened her mouth to speak. "_ARISE!_" she commanded in a powerful and unnaturally deep voice. Nightwing noticed that her eyes were solid black. The rubble beneath him began to shift. He barely had time to leap off of it before pieces shot into the air, leaving behind an impressive cloud of dust. Nightwing saw figures emerge out of the dust, and he had to stifle a relieved tremble.

Batman was in the centre. On either side of her were two girls that he had never seen before. Flanking them were Robin and Batgirl. "Geez, when I get pulled out of Blüdhaven I expect to get a little action," Nightwing joked. "You guys stole all my fun!" Batman, Robin, and Batgirl glared at him.

"If you want fun, then you can spar with me for nine rounds," Batman spat at him.

"It's a good thing I like getting my butt kicked, then," Nightwing grinned. He felt wonderful.

Buffy studied the new guy. (Damn, he looks fine.) He was on the tall side, but visibly shorter than Batman. His uniform, black except for a deep blue V in his upper torso, showed his body off. (He is _fine_.)

"Willow!" Tara suddenly yelled. Buffy looked up and saw her friend standing behind Nightwing, a book in her hand. Tara ran to Willow. Willow set the book down and ran to her girlfriend. They met, hugging and kissing.

"Lesbians," Buffy heard Robin breathe. Buffy rolled her eyes. The kid was damn competent and scary-intense back there. It was good to see that he was still your average horny teenage boy. She also noticed that Nightwing turned around to take a look. She would have called him on it but was distracted by the sight of his backside. (He's not fine, he's _damn_ fine!) She realized that she was drooling. (Okay, nothing wrong with being horny) she conceded.

"Miss Rosenberg," Batman said, coming forward to break the moment, "I don't know how you knew to come here, but your presence is appreciated."

Behind his mask Nightwing's eyebrows rose. (Batman dispensing compliments? That's unusual.)

"Can teleport us all to Sunnydale?" Batman continued.

"No. Just getting myself here took a lot of juice, and then lifting the building off of you, well..."

"Understood." His hand went to his utility belt and withdrew three blindfolds and handed one to each Scooby. "We're going back to the Batcave. Put this on once you're in the Batmobile, Miss Rosenberg."

"How many of those do you have in there?" Buffy asked.

"As many as I need."

Willow bent down to pick up her book and went to the Batmobile with Buffy and Tara. All three blindfolded themselves once inside. They started talking, and Batman let himself pay attention.

"How did you know to come here, sweetie?" Tara asked.

"I felt you," Willow explained. "You told me you were sorry."

"I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize! I wouldn't have known if you didn't!"

"How did you get here?"

"I got one of the more powerful books from the Magic Box and used to cast a teleportation spell," Willow explained. "I guess I was still charged enough to move all that debris."

Batman could feel the tension build up between his guests. There had to be a reason for it.

"Does this mean that you're going back to magic, Will?" Buffy asked her.

(Back to magic?) Batman thought. (Interesting…)

"Um- yeah. I think I- no. I _am_." He saw her turn to Tara, which was somewhat absurd as they were both wearing blindfolds. "I know you don't think I'm ready for that, but if I don't start actually being responsible with my magic I don't know how I'll learn."

(So Willow chose to stop using magic after being irresponsible.) Batman mentally filed that piece of information away.

"It's okay," Tara said after a few tense moments passed. "I get it. I do. I- I'm okay with it. Really. Just, uh, just don't do anything big unless you absolutely have to, and uh, take it one day at a time, I guess."

Tara did not sound convinced. Batman filed that away as well.

* * *

In the Batcave Alfred puttered around the even larger group that returned from the warehouse. He tended to their cuts and scrapes after he made them take a shower to clean up.

While that took place, Willow and Nightwing were seated at the table that Alfred still had set up. "This place is amazing," Willow breathed. She couldn't take her eyes off those computers. (Those have to be Crays. I have to come back here after all this is over.)

"I like it," Nightwing smiled. He leaned back in his chair. (The last time Alfred did anything like this was the last time that I had the Titans over for the weekend. I forgot how cool it could be.) He looked at Willow, who looked away blushing. His smile grew broader. He noticed Buffy looking at him, but Willow was a bit of a surprise. (She must be bi.)

Within minutes, the rest of the spots at the table were filled. "Alfred is filling the eight-seater Batplane," Batman said. "As soon as he's done, we're leaving for Sunnydale."

"So we're gonna be playing it my way now, right?" Buffy asked him.

Batman stifled a scowl as Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing all looked at him. He had hoped not to have this discussion, but it was unavoidable now. He opened his mouth to speak when a flash of light took his attention away from what he was going to say. Everybody at the table turned to look at the light.

When it faded, it left behind a man. He was wearing a tweed suit and carrying a satchel. "Giles?" Buffy, Willow, and Tara asked in unison.

"Buffy?" he asked. "Willow? Tara?"

"Giles!"

Batman watched as the man was suddenly attacked by three young women intent on hugging him. It might have been amusing were it not for the fact that the man had teleported into the cave.

"We don't have much time," Giles told them after they were done hugging him. "We have to find the people who took the Ring of Undeath, the Sword of Veils, and the Chalice of Life."

"They're in Sunnydale," Buffy told him. "We'll be on our way in a few minutes."

Giles looked around. "Oh lord," Giles muttered as he took in his surroundings. "Is this- Buffy, do you mean to tell me that-"

Batman had had enough. "This is the Batcave," he rumbled as he went to join them "You have five seconds to explain yourself."

"Chill!" Buffy snapped. "Rupert Giles, this is Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing." She pointed to each in turn. Giles followed her gestures, but his gaze returned to Batman.

"I have befriended a coven in Devon," Giles explained. "Their seer warned me that my Slayer was in danger. The danger comes from a group of thieves who are stealing mystical artifacts and plan to use them to restore a dangerous vampire. If this resurrection succeeds, Buffy will be in great danger." He walked past Batman and went to the table. He opened his satchel and pulled out some pieces of paper. Everyone gathered around him to take a closer look.

"This is a Chalice of Life," Giles explained. His tone became dry, lecturing. "It's an ancient Druidic artifact. If water or wine is placed in it when the moon is full, it becomes a potion of healing. Under certain circumstances, some much rarer than others, it can bring back the dead. Tonight is a lunar eclipse, which is one of those circumstances."

He pointed at another sheet. "This is most commonly known as the Ring of Undeath. It is an ancient Mayan relic. When worn, it strengthens the necromantic energies that sustain the undead. If, for example, a vampire wore it, he or she would be augmented physically, and possess limited resistance to many things that would normally repel it. It could even walk in full daylight unharmed."

"You mean it's like the Gem of Amara?" Buffy asked.

"Legend states that the creators of the Gem made several flawed attempts before the perfected the process," Giles confirmed. "The Ring is held to be the direct forerunner to the Gem, but is less powerful."

He pointed at a third sheet. "This is a Japanese artifact called the Sword of Veils. Legend has it that the great master Murasame made it to pierce the barrier between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. It can be used to facilitate resurrection rituals."

He gathered all three papers and returned them to his satchel. "They have different origins," he continued, "but they may be used in conjunction with each other. The Chalice can be used to bring someone back, and the presence of the Ring will make sure that that individual comes back as a member of the undead. The Sword will neutralize any conflicting magics, thus enabling the Ring and Chalice to work together. However, there is one complication."

"Explain," Batman told him.

"When the sword is used to resurrect someone, it requires that another individual be brought back, but not just any individual. It serves to keep a balance, you see, so for every individual returned from Hell another must be returned from Heaven, and vice versa. The thieves- who are they, anyway?"

"The Joker and a vamp named Dala," Buffy explained.

"The Dala?" Giles asked. "The one that blames- oh, I see. That explains that alliance. Anyway, they need the body of an individual whose spirit went to his or her idea of Heaven."

"They already have one," Batman said evenly.

"Yes, I agree," Giles nodded. "They wouldn't go to all this trouble without having everything. Now all they have to do is wait for the eclipse, which takes place in a few hours."

"Then I suggest we head for Sunnydale," Batman told them all. "Nightwing, you will be coming."

"Hell, the last time you went up against these people you almost got blown up," Nightwing snorted. "Count me in!"

They went to the hangars and were met by Alfred on the way. "Excuse me, Master Batman, but I've just finished fueling the jet. Is there- my word!" He noticed Giles.

"I'll explain later, Alfred," Batman told him.

"I see, sir."

Within minutes, they were back in the air, headed to Sunnydale in a race against time.


	10. Surprise Encounters

**Chapter Nine: Surprise Encounters**

Author's Note: Robbie and Jack Malone belong to Charlene Edwards, and are used here with her permission and my gratitude. Glares at the fictives in question They almost stole this note, the kleptos. I don't know how she keeps them in line!

Only one person in the world knows the exact details of the Joker's origin: the Joker himself. Although some of the details vary, most stories agree that he was a small-time criminal who fell into a chemical vat, altering his features and shattering his mind. To psychiatrists, unlocking the genesis is essential to curing him. To practically everyone else, it is irrelevant. He is a lunatic and a murderer, bringing death to almost everyone he meets.

* * *

"So you mean she just tore out of here like that?" Dawn asked. She had come home from school, and Xander and Anya were filling her in on what had taken place.

"Yeah," Xander told her. "It was freaky. I've never seen her like that." He sighed. "I hope she's okay. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are," Anya told him. She had closed the shop early to be with him after Willow had opened the gate. (It's to wait for my friends, though. Not to wait with him!) "I mean, they've lived through worse- the Master- oops." Both Xander and Dawn winced, but Anya didn't notice. "Well, Angelus-"

"She sent Angel to hell and disappeared for the summer," Dawn said morosely.

"The Mayor- that one turned out okay."

"Yeah," Xander said, hope entering his face. "Yeah it did!"

"Adam."

"A little bumpy, and there was the First Slayer and the guy with the cheese, but yeah."

"Glory- oops." The unnoticed winces were even bigger this time as Anya continued.

"Well, this time she has Batman on her side, and nobody dies when they work with Batman. Well, his second Robin did when the Joker beat his head in like it was a melon and then blew him up, but nobody else did. Except Commissioner Gordon's second wife, who got shot by the Joker when Gotham was still No Man's Land-" She finally noticed the horrified looks Xander and Dawn were shooting her.

"Xander, a minute? Be right back, Dawnie!" She grabbed Xander and dragged him off to the kitchen.

"Just because we've broken up doesn't mean that you shouldn't stop me when you see I'm upsetting Dawn!" she hissed.

"You weren't just upsetting Dawn," he told her in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, well, she didn't leave me at the altar!"

Xander sighed, rubbed his head, and looked down. "You're right. I know. You're 100 right."

The rest of his words were cut off by the sound of a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Anya called, taking the opportunity to get the hell away from Xander. ('Oh, I hurt you and I'm so sorry, boo-hoo-hoo!' Well, you don't know what hurt is, Mr. Harris, but you will, and soon!)

She opened the door. "We don't-" Her voice died when she saw who was grinning at her.

"Hello, hello, hello," the Joker purred. "May I come in?"

Anya felt a squeak escape her.

"I'll take that as a yes," he told her as he entered.

Anya shuddered as he passed. Her senses were most attuned to individuals full of rage and vengeance, but she was sensitive to mortals that had sold their souls. (He is one sick puppy! He's almost as creepy as a bunny!) He went straight, and missed the living room. (Maybe there's still time) She opened her mouth and started to scream. "XANDER GET DAWN OUT OF HERE NOW!" The Joker whirled and faced her.

"That wasn't very nice," he said in a chiding tone. "Not nice at all." Before she could do anything- teleport, launch an attack- he drew his gun and shot her. She heard the bang before she felt the pain in her chest. (Got me in the heart) she thought on her way to the ground.

* * *

"XANDER GET DAWN OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Xander was torn for a split second. If the woman he still loved yelled like that, then she needed him. On the other hand, if Anya yelled like that it meant something bad had happened. He dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room, making a choice. He would get Dawn out the door, and then go to help Anya.

"That wasn't very nice," he heard a voice say. "Not nice at all." There was a gunshot, and the sound of a body falling. Xander felt his world crash down around him. (Anya…) "No!" he screamed.

"Ah, there you are!" the voice said, snapping him from his horror. Xander turned and grabbed Dawn, barely registering the look of wide-eyed horror on her face. He pulled her to the kitchen and was halfway to the door when the door was kicked in. A large man in a bad suit charged Xander, punching him in the face. Xander was staggered, but countered with a punch of his own. He followed through by trying to grapple the man, who tried to do the same thing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dawn grab a butcher knife.

"Get out of here!" he snapped to her, looking away from his opponent. He felt something crash down on his head. He collapsed, and his vision blurred. He couldn't move but he was not out. He heard more people enter the kitchen from the door, and heard them grab the screaming Dawn. He felt somebody grab him and drag him out of the kitchen. He was tossed onto something large and soft, probably the sofa, and felt a relatively light weight be thrown on top of him, probably Dawn. He heard Dawn squawk in protest and felt the weight move off of him.

"Get away from him!" he heard her yell. He heard a slap, and felt hands grab him, sitting him up. Then he felt cold and wet, and started to blink. Somebody had just splashed him with cold water, and the shock woke him up. He looked at Dawn, and saw a red mark on her cheek. He looked at the men standing in front of him. They had guns, so escape was out of the question.

"Whatever you want," he said slowly, "just don't hurt anybody else."

"Oh, please," he heard a voice say. It was the voice from earlier. The men stepped back, and Xander felt Dawn suddenly latch on to him. He looked up into staring green eyes. He felt his heart stop. (The Joker!)

"Now," the Joker continued, "for your edification, your 'Slayer,' one of her witchy friends, and quite a few of the Batty Bunch raided one of my hideouts. I had the foresight to leave behind a few little surprises for them, as well as a video camera that broadcast the fight for my private viewing pleasure as my usually nocturnal friends and I flew back out here to delectable little Sunnydale. Oh, your friends managed to beat a gang of demons that I hired for way too much money, which is why I triggered another little surprise and blew the place to smithereens."

Xander felt his blood run cold. Dawn's grip on his arm intensified, and started to hurt.

"Oh don't worry, Batsy has a disgusting knack for surviving situations like that." He leaned forward, and patted Xander on the cheek. "That's why I want you to give him and that friend of yours a message if they come back here: they can find my allies and me in Sunnydale High- the library, to be exact. I don't know why my help is insisting on the library, but one room is as good as another when they're all in ruins. We'll be there after sunset, so don't be late." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back, as if he forgot something. "Oh by the way, if they don't show for whatever reason, I'll go on a killing spree. If they're alive it'll draw them out, and if they're dead then I will have cause to celebrate. Oh yes- this is usually the time when I kill somebody just to make a point, but since I already killed that girl at the door- and because I'm in a great mood- I think I'll play a little game." He put a hand in his pockets and withdrew two small rubber balls, one purple, the other green. One of the henchmen dashed off to the kitchen, and returned with three identical coffee cups. "Restrain him," he said, pointing at Xander. The henchmen grabbed Xander while the Joker neatly arranged the cups. He covered the balls with two of them, and started moving them around.

"The name of the game is 'Who Has To Die?'" the Joker told Dawn in a pseudo-carnival barker voice. "When I stop moving the cups, you have to pick one. If you pick the cup with the green ball, I shoot you. If you pick the cup with the purple ball, I shoot him. If you pick the cup with no ball, I let you both live." He flashed an almost roguish grin. "Get ready and- go!" He stopped shifting the cups, and started humming the Jeopardy theme.

Dawn felt her heart race. She extended her finger to one, and then stopped before choosing another. She lifted her finger, and pointed at the third one. (How can I choose?)

The Joker finished humming. "Well, have you made a decision?"

Dawn pointed at one of the cups.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Uh-huh," she told him. She could feel her voice shake.

"Well then, shall we take a look?" With a grand flourish, he picked up the cup. There was no ball. Dawn felt her body shake with relief.

"What?" the Joker exploded. "Of all the-" He turned to the cup-bearing thug. "Do you know how many times I've played this game?" he screamed.

"No boss-"

"Every time I've played I've always won! Always!" He stopped screaming, and quickly drew a gun. "Hugo, you are a jinx, and do you know what I do to jinxes?"

"No, please boss-"

BLAM!

To Dawn's surprise, the only thing that came out of the gun was a stick, with the word "BLAM!" written on a bright red flag attached to the stick.

"Gotcha!" the Joker giggled. Everybody in the room started laughing except Dawn and Xander.

"Put 'er there, Hugo," the Joker grinned as he extended his hand.

"Gee thanks boss," Hugo said, and took the Joker's hand. He immediately started twitching and convulsing. The Joker only let him go when smoke started coming out of his ears and nostrils. Hugo collapsed to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you!" the Joker snapped to his now terrified thugs. He turned back to Dawn and Xander, and glowered at them. "I should pick one of you to kill, but the fun has just gone out of it!" He stalked off toward the front door.

After Xander heard the front door slam, the Joker's men started withdrawing to the kitchen. Their weapons were still trained on Xander and Dawn. Within a few minutes, they were alone again.

"Get down," Xander told Dawn. "Stay away from the windows."

"But-"

"Do it!" he snapped as he raced to the front door. (I hope the Joker's right. Hopefully they're ALL alive. God, if you really are there, let them be alright!)

He got to the front hall, and stared down at Anya. She was lying still on the floor, and her eyes were wide open. Tears filled Xander's eyes as he knelt down beside her. He closed her eyes gently, and then wrapped her in a hug. Then he heard somebody start sobbing. (That's not Dawn, that's way too deep to be Dawn. Oh wait- it's me.)

"You can let go of me, Xander."

(Sounds like Anya. It can't be! Get a hold of yourself, Harris. Stop hallucinating!)

"Xander!" He could feel the body squirm. He looked down and saw Anya. She looked extremely impatient. He let go of her, and she stood up. He followed her up. As he stood he saw Dawn also in the foyer. She looked like she had been crying, but now she looked as shocked as Xander felt.

"You were dead," he heard himself say through his absolute shock.

"No, I wasn't. It takes a lot more than bullets to kill me now." She glanced down at her blouse. "Now it's ruined," she muttered. "Do you know how much I'm gonna have to pay to replace it?"

Xander was good at jumping to conclusions. He was so good that he even jumped to the right ones now and then. "You're a vengeance demon again, aren't you?"

Anya nodded. "D'Hoffryn made me an offer after you left me," she said evenly. "It's not like I had anything better to do with my life."

"Oh, man," he muttered as Anya stalked past him. "Oh, man."

* * *

The plane ride back to Sunnydale was filled with more conversation than the one to Gotham. Giles and the Scoobies were busy catching each other up, although the stories weren't exactly complete. Willow did not fully reveal the details of her trip into dark magic. Buffy didn't discuss her relationship with Spike. (Whatever it is.)

With the exception of Batman, the Gotham Knights also talked. Unlike the Scoobies, they were quiet. Their conversation was conveyed through body language as much as words.

Nightwing nudged Robin.

"So I heard that Miss Summers kicked your scrawny little butt when you sparred," he smirked.

Robin scowled. "She's a meta," he muttered.

Nightwing punched him on the arm. "No excuses! She beat you. And so did Batgirl right before."

"Yeah."

Nightwing's smirk turned into a grin. "Lil bro got beaten by two pretty girls in one day," he mocked.

"Shut. Up."

"Sore loser," Batgirl laughed.

"You know Rob," Nightwing continued, "at this rate I'm gonna have to buy you a special training uniform: a harness, assless chaps, and a jock 'cause if you're gonna keep getting spanked, you should at least be dressed for it."

Robin shot Nightwing his best Bat-glare. "You've been spending way too much time with Roy," he growled.

Batgirl looked at Robin speculatively. "Nah," she told Nightwing. "His chest is too skinny for a harness, and his butt is too skinny for the chaps."

Robin shot her an indignant glare. "You've been spending way too much time around Dinah."

"I guess you're right, Batgirl," Nightwing agreed, ignoring Robin. "Besides, I've seen him naked and he can't exactly fill out a jock yet either."

Batgirl snickered.

"You are both dead," Robin quietly snarled. "I mean it. Not even Batman will find your bodies."

Further comments in that vein ceased when they noticed Batman glaring at them. That LOOK spoke volumes: 'You will pay for this display of unprofessional behavior.' The three younger crime-fighters sunk in their seats. It was a good thing that their guests were too busy catching up to pay attention to their little conversation. The inevitable workout would be even more intense if they had.

* * *

After they landed, Batman sent the Scoobies out of the plane before he and his people joined them. Buffy stared at the group that emerged a few minutes later. She remembered 'Matches' and 'Candy.' Buffy knew that the two new guys were Nightwing and Robin, but she would never have been able to guess.

"Everybody," Matches said, "these are my boys Robbie and Jack, and you remember my daughter Candy, the sole comfort of my old age. Boys- the luggage."

Robbie and Jack grabbed the luggage. It looked heavy.

"Want help?" Buffy asked.

"No," Matches told her. "They got it."

Robbie and Jack glared at him.

"How come Candy ain't helping, Pop?" Jack asked.

"Told you he loves me more," Candy grinned.

"It's cause she's a girl, ain't it?" Robbie asked.

"It's cause she ain't been up the river!" Matches told him.

"I'm the good one," Candy told the Scoobies.

"That ain't what I read in the john at the arcade," Robbie snickered.

Matches smacked Robbie on the head. "Ow! Pop!"

"Watch yer language!" Matches snapped. "Now, if you all agree, I think it would be best to get a cab back to town unless you wanna walk. I assume that we'll wanna meet at the Magic Box?"

"Uh, sure," Buffy managed to say. Matches' and his family's performance gave her a total wiggins.

* * *

When they got to the Magic Box, they were surprised to find it closed.

"Let's go home," Buffy said. "That's where they'll be- I hope."

"We can stay here if you think that would be better," Matches said.

"Yeah," Jack chimed in. "Place like this is ripe for anybody that wants ta break in. It needs some protection."

Matches walked over to his younger son and smacked him on the head.

"What are you doing, scaring your cousin like that? And don't talk like that- we ain't here on business!"

"Sorry, Pop," Jack muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh come on Uncle Matches," Buffy grinned, pulling him in the direction of her home. "I mean, the last time you were in town you never even got to see my place, and I really wanna show it to you."

"Aw, that's sweet," Matches smiled at her. "I'd love to see yer home, my niece."

"So would I," Robbie added, coming up to Buffy and taking her arm. "So, uh- you just live alone with a bunch of hot chicks? You wouldn't happen to know any more, would you- y'know, any single hotties?"

He sounded horny. Buffy saw Matches raise his hand. She heard the smack.

"Don't use yer cousin to get girls, boy!"

"Aw Pop!" Robbie whined.

"Don't 'Aw Pop' me!" Matches shot back. "You've been spending way too much time with your friend Roy."

"Told ya," Buffy heard Jack call from behind her.

"You know what your grandpa would do if he heard you talking like that?" Matches continued.

"Whatever he did ta me, he'd do double to you," Robbie told him. "He blames you for us turning out like you."

Buffy heard Willow whisper to Candy. "What would your 'grandpa' do?"

Buffy heard Candy whisper back. "You don't wanna know."

When they finally arrived at the Summers house, Buffy went to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" She heard Dawn ask.

"Dawn, open up," she told her sister.

The door opened and Dawn launched herself into Buffy's arms. She started babbling. "OhthankGodyou'realivetheJokerwashereandhesaidheblewyouupandheshotAnyabutshe'sokayandhekilledoneofhisthugsforbringingacupand-"

"Whoa, girl, slow down!" Buffy interrupted.

"The Joker was here," Dawn said slowly. "He came in through the front door, and he had his goons bust down the back door."

"I think we all better go inside," she heard Matches say as he came up behind her. "It ain't smart to talk business on the street."

Dawn peered around Buffy to look at him. "Is that who I think it is?" she whispered to Buffy.

"Believe it or not," Buffy confirmed.

The group entered the house, and as soon as the door closed Buffy saw Matches and his two boys undergo instant metamorphoses. Their outward appearance stayed, but their demeanor had completely changed. They were Batman, Nightwing, and Robin now. (I so have to learn to how do that) Buffy thought.

Batman moved into the living room, and Buffy was right behind him. She saw Anya cleaning some wounds on Xander's face. "Xander? Anya?" Buffy asked as she went to them. "What happened?"

"Buffy!" he yelled. He broke away from Anya and immediately started hugging Giles. "Tara! Will!" he called as he enfolded them as well. "Giles! Giles?" Buffy turned, and noticed that Dawn was already hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Xand," she said, snapping her fingers to get his attention. "What happened?"

"It was- who are these people?" Xander asked her.

"Guess."

Xander's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Yeah. 'Matches' is Batman, Nightwing and Robin are 'Robbie' and 'Jack', and I think you can tell which one is Batgirl, or 'Candy.'"

"What did the Joker want?" Batman asked, stepping forward.

"Yup, that's you," Xander muttered. "He said that he blew you up, but I guess you survived, so he wants you and Buffy to meet him at the library at Sunnydale High tonight after sunset. If you don't show he'll go on a killing spree."

"Is that all?"

"Well, except for the part where he killed one of his own guys." Except for the revelation about Anya, Xander described the encounter in detail.

"Why would he kill one of his own guys?" Dawn asked. It was a general question.

"He's insane, Miss Summers," Batman told her. He looked at Xander. "The body?"

"I've got it stashed in the basement," Xander replied. "I didn't wanna do anything with it until after dark.

"You didn't call the police."

"What would I tell them?"

"The truth," Nightwing said. He frowned. "That wasn't much like the Joker. He usually kills somebody to make sure a message like that gets through, and I'm not talking about his men. At least one of you three should be dead."

Buffy didn't miss the way Xander glanced at Anya, or Anya's wince.

"What happened?" Batman (who apparently didn't miss either) asked them.

"He shot me in the heart," Anya admitted. "Long story short, I'm a vengeance demon again. D'Hoffryn made me the offer after Xander stood me up at the altar."

Buffy felt shock. "What? Ahn-"

"Did you have to say it like that in front of everybody?" Xander moaned.

"Why not?" Anya shot. "Why shouldn't they know? Why shouldn't the whole world know that Xander Harris is a-"

"ENOUGH!" Batman barked. He felt his temples throbbing. Banter was bad enough, but unprofessional behaviour in the face of duty was inexcusable. "I know that Sunnydale High was destroyed, but I was unaware that it was rebuilt."

"It hasn't been, yet," Xander told him. "My construction company is supposed to start at the end of the month. Anyway," he hastened after Batman glared at him, "it's located right on top of the Hellmouth. The library is literally right on top of it, which we know because we've had to close that sucker several times."

"Noted."

"Does this scream 'trap' to anyone else?" Willow asked. "Just saying."

"It _is_ a trap, Miss Rosenberg," Batman told her. "There is no question of that. However, the Joker will follow through on his threat if we do not appear."

"I agree," Buffy nodded. "I gonna go get Spike. He's gonna want to be in on this, and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"You are not to contact Spike."

"I'm sorry, did we or did we not agree that the leader would be the person whose town we were all in? Since this is Sunnydale, it would be me."

"No. We didn't."

Buffy quickly remembered their 'agreement.' She had put that idea forward, but come to think of it, he never actually agreed. (That son of a BITCH!)

Batman started speaking before Buffy could formulate the proper words for her fury. "Spike is an unknown factor. Unknown factors are the last thing we need when facing an opponent as unpredictable as the Joker."

"What about us?" Buffy demanded. "Are we 'unknown factors?'"

"You and Miss Maclay aren't. The rest of you are. The only reason the others will be coming is because it would be counterproductive to stop them."

"Fine," Buffy said acidly. She looked him straight in the eye. "You just remember something: I don't bring people in if I think they'd get in the way. Whatever else Spike is, he's a hell of a fighter and he loves beating on demons. Gotham is your city and I respect that, but this is _my_ town and _I_ know how things work around here. We don't have wackos. We have demons, and vampires, and robots, and all kinds of creepy-crawlies descending on us on a regular basis. Spike is a gun, and we need him. I like it even less than you, but that's the way it is."

They stood glaring at each other for several moments. "Fine," the Batman eventually growled. "Bring him in. Let's be clear, Miss Summers. I have dealt with the supernatural, but you have dealt with it more. I will defer to you where the supernatural is concerned, but only where the supernatural is concerned."

"Fine by me," Buffy retorted. (Who does this ass think he is?) she silently fumed.

* * *

They met shortly after sunset, gathering at the chain fence that surrounded the ruins of Sunnydale High. The Gotham Knights were dressed in their uniforms. Anya had given them the key to the Magic Box, where they had set up a temporary command centre. Batman didn't want to risk anybody seeing superheroes at the Summers house because Buffy's ID was still a secret. He respected that. Anya and Dawn were at the Magic Box, and the others went to the high school to confront the Joker, Dala, and whatever else awaited them.

"Home again, home again, jiggedy-jig," Xander muttered.

"How exactly did you blow up this place?" Robin asked.

"With a lot of hard work," Xander told him. "Watch your step when you're in there. There're still pieces of Mayor everywhere."

"Okay."

Just then, Spike joined them. "The place is packed," he told Buffy. "Vamps, thugs, and the odd demon. I practically tripped over a few on my way out."

"Were you seen? Batman asked him.

"Of course not," Spike snorted. "I was a pro at this a century before you were born. The Joker and Dala are there. Thanks ever so much for making me have to see her again, by the way. They've got Rack with them."

Giles and Willow gasped. "The black magic dealer?" Giles asked.

"The same."

"Explain," Batman said.

"Rack is a very powerful and very evil sorcerer," Giles told him. "He offers aspiring magicians a path to quick, easy power. He addicts them to it, and eventually starts stealing their souls a piece at a time when they come in for their fix. Kent Nelson fought him more than once before Rack disappeared. I wasn't aware he came here."

"Giles, everything but the Loch Ness monster has come here," Buffy reminded him.

Unnoticed, Willow began to tremble. (If I hadn't stopped going to him, I'd have become addicted and he would have started stealing my soul.) She felt a burst of resolve. (I am not gonna let him do to somebody else what he tried to do to me!)

"Suggestion?" Batman asked.

"We- we can fight him," Tara said slowly. The Scoobies looked at Tara in shock. They hadn't expected Tara to say that. "We can hold him down, at least long enough for somebody else to take care of him." Tara swallowed. "And- and if he starts the ritual, well I know a spell that can shut him down safely. It might not stop the ritual completely, but it will slow him down enough so that he can be stopped."

"What spell is that?" Willow asked.

"I never taught it to you," Tara replied. "I'm sorry, but it never really came up- ever."

"Very well," Batman said before Willow could respond. "In that case, then let's go."

The group broke into teams, as smaller groups stood a lesser chance of being spotted. Batman led Buffy and Willow, while Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl were the second group, and Xander, Tara, Giles and Spike the third. Nightwing's team would take the sewer access, and the Scoobies would take the delivery dock.

Buffy thought that entering the ruins of the school was easy, almost too easy. Thugs and vampires were around, but skirting past them was easy. (The shoe is so gonna drop soon.)

"The doors to the library are unguarded," Batman told her and Willow after he scouted ahead. Hopefully, the others would be in position by now.

Batman glided to the doors, and motioned for Buffy and Willow to join him. He threw them open and strode into the library.

(No wonder there isn't much of a welcoming committee) Buffy thought. (They're all here!)

Somehow, their enemies had managed to fill the library with most of their minions. In addition to the goons and vamps, Buffy saw quite a few nasty looking demons. "Ah Batsy," she heard the Joker drawl. "Right on time."

In the centre of the room, right where the Hellmouth monster sprung of the ground, were the Joker and Dala, and a creepy-looking man that had to be Rack. Assembled on a small altar in front of them were the three stolen artifacts. Beside the altar was a body covered by a white sheet.

"Don't tell me that you and little miss kills-the-vamps are the only ones that got out of my warehouse, Bats," the Joker smirked. "That's too bad. I'll have to fix it."

"What do you mean, 'the only ones that got out of my warehouse,' Joker?" Dala demanded.

"Oh, didn't he tell you?" Buffy smirked. "Mr. Funny here left a welcoming committee for us. When that didn't work, he had the place blow up. It's a good thing we're heroes, and always escape the bad guy's traps."

"WHAT?" Dala shrieked. She vamped out, and spun to face the Joker, who was giggling nervously. "YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALMOST DID?"

"It was a good joke," the Joker protested weakly. "Besides, I knew they'd get out okay, they always do-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The thugs turned their guns on Dala, which attracted the attention of the vamps. The demons looked anxious to fight. Who they fought probably didn't matter.

"Dala," Rack said calmly, "I've already completed my initial preparations. No human in this building can actually die until the ritual has been performed, or else it will be ruined." Dala glared at him, and shot a murderous look at the Joker, but she stood down. "Good girl," Rack murmured, and then looked at Willow. "Strawberry. Been a while since you came my way. I missed you."

Buffy saw Willow become pale, but she quickly put on the resolve face. "I know what you are now," she told him. "I'm not gonna let you do that to anybody ever again."

Dala ignored all of this. Her gaze was fixed on the Joker. "I only told you to just lure our targets here," she snarled. "Not have them bring their little trained minions!"

"Oh, like I control what they do!" the Joker snapped back.

"I swear, if they stop the ritual-" she cut herself off with a yell and turned to Batman. "You may as well call your allies out, Batman," Dala snarled. "I can smell Spike. The stench of those cigarettes clings to him no matter how he tries to hide it."

"I can smell you too, Dala," Spike spat as he emerged from the shadows. "The crazy ones are always distinctive."

"You would know," Dala viciously purred.

"Oh, you're one to make 'sire' cracks, you bloody bint," Spike snapped. "Speaking of which- Dru may be crazy, but at least she's too smart to be outwitted by a human pulling one of the oldest tricks in the vampire-killing book. I mean- letting a human torch your sanctuary? Come on- any vampire that allows that to happen is too stupid to live, figuratively speaking."

"How dare you!" Dala hissed.

"Anyway," the Joker interrupted, "look what I have here, Bats!" He bent down and pulled the sheet away, revealing a decaying body that was wearing a funeral suit. "Sure, he smells a bit- but that's what you get when you lock your kid in a box for years on end, hmm?"

Buffy could swear that she heard Batman growl like an animal.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him. Again."

"Really?" the Joker smirked.

"It is time," Rack suddenly announced.

"So it is," Dala agreed. "Attack! Neutralize them, but don't kill them!"

**To my kind reviewers RogueFanKC, Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's, Doza, Allen Pitt and theICEBear:**

**I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and review this story. I hope that I continue to justify the time you spend reading and reviewing.**

**RogueFanKC: Hey buddy! I'm glad that you love my story. I'm loving 'Apokolips Deferred'! I'm glad that you like the Batman-Buffy dynamic. That's precisely what I'm going for with them- half respect, half aggravation. As for Alfred, I've always felt that the whole Bat-operation would fall apart if he wasn't there. I'm sure that the Bats would agree.**

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: I love that name. No, Batgirl isn't a Slayer. At this point, there are only Buffy and Faith. She might just be a Potential, though.**

**Doza: The reason that the Gotham Knights are "a peg or two above the Scoobies" is that they pretty much do this for a living. The Scoobies are much more about having 'normal' lives. Yeah, Buffy loses to Batgirl and Batman but if she ever spent some serious training time with Lady Shiva or Richard Dragon, I think that she would wipe the floor with Batman (at least)- but that's a big if. As for Batgirl's speech patterns- she will never really be a public speaker, but she has been getting a lot better lately. Her reading skills still leave much to be desired, though. Oh- don't worry. While there is some Xander/Batgirl interaction coming up, I think that I've shown where Xander's heart lies.**

**Allan Pitt: I think that Batman would get irritated with the Scoobies in fairly short order, which is why I have him constantly have him get them back on track. As for the results of the sparring, that is what I'm going for. Buffy may not be a Bat but she's no slouch. I wanted to strike a balance and be respectful to all involved. I hope I succeeded with that.**

**theICEBear: I'm glad that you like the story, and I'm sorry that you feel that way about how I am mixing the universes. You are completely correct in that both sets of characters need to be equal. The problem with putting these two universes together is that they function differently. Whedonverse vamps and DCU vamps are two different creatures. Because vamps are infinitely more central to the Whedonverse than to the DCU, I am going with that portrayal of them and their abilities, and that makes me put Buffy at that level as well. As written, Batman has taken on enemies as powerful as Buffy, or more so, and won. Batgirl has been trained as a living weapon since she was an infant. Buffy is superhuman, and very well trained, but she has only been training since she was fifteen, and she's twenty. That's only five years. Even then, she's always balanced that with a semblance of a normal life, which most of the Bats have not. As I told Doza, I fully believe that with some serious training Buffy should be able to wipe the floor with Batman, but it's a question of whether or not she gets that training. I hope that you continue reading. As far as fights go, I have two big ones coming up, and I hope that they show the Bat/Scooby equality.**

**To all readers: if you like my story then please send or keep sending your reviews. I am open to constructive criticisms, but no flames please.**


	11. Here Comes The Resurrection

**Chapter Ten: Here Comes The Resurrection**

Magic is one force, an energy radiating from the Source. In its own way, it is a vital part of existence. Channeling that one force occurs in many different forms, and each form puts its unique stamp upon the magic. When spells of two or more different sources collide, they can go wild, producing results that none of the original casters may have remotely intended. When sorcerers duel, they must take care so that their spells do not mix with those of their opponents, because nobody can predict what might happen if they did.

* * *

"Attack! Neutralize them, but don't kill them!"

"That's our cue!" Nightwing called as he sprang out of the shadows and into action, taking a thug down with a kick. A second thug tried to sneak up on him. (Needs lessons at being quiet) Nightwing reflected as he turned and brought the man down with an escrima stick to the temple. A third was bringing his gun up to line up a shot at Nightwing. (Oh crap.) Nightwing quickly bounced an escrima stick off of the thug's head before he could finish aiming. "Nighty-night," he smirked, before he noticed a situation requiring his immediate attention.

Xander entered the melee more cautiously, carrying a crossbow. He scanned the melee, and quickly picked out a demon stalking towards Nightwing, who was fighting some of the Joker's thugs. Xander raised his crossbow and fired. The bolt hit the demon in the eye, and it went down. (I'm getting good at this!) Xander crowed mentally.

"Oh, you again." That was all the warning Xander got before he felt a punch in the back. He dropped to the ground and dropped his crossbow. His back hurt like hell. He looked up, and saw the thug that broke down Buffy's back door. "I liked hurting you," the thug grinned. "I wanna do it again." Xander felt a split-second worth of fear, then he saw Nightwing coming their way. Xander saw him tap the thug's shoulder, and when the thug turned around Nightwing belted him in the mouth. The thug pitched to his teeth, mouth full of blood and broken teeth. Xander got up, and knocked the thug out with a knee to the face.

"Thanks," Xander panted.

"That's what I'm here for," Nightwing smiled. Both picked out new targets and attacked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the library, Tara was busy fending off demons with an axe. She felt terrified but after facing vampires, hellgoddesses, even scarier demons, and her own family she knew how to push past her fear and act.

Finally, one got too close. She swung and her axe connected in the demon's torso. It went down, dead. Tara tried to jerk the axe out but it was stuck on something. She put her foot on the demon's corpse and pulled but the axe barely budged.

"Oh, looks like the little bitch is defenseless," another demon announced. "Let's have some fun, boys!"

The words caught Robin's attention. He dropped the thug he was fighting with a blow from his staff and withdrew a batarang from his utility belt. He took aim and let it fly. It clipped one of the demons in the head, dropping it. The others turned to him.

"Get the kid first," the leader snarled. They charged him. Robin readied his staff. He caught one demon in the forehead with his staff and pivoted the staff to clip the second in the temple. The third, the leader, had a sword and swung it at him. Robin blocked with the staff.

"Ignis incende!" he heard Tara say. The demon burst into flames. It dropped its sword and screamed. It dropped to the ground and rolled, trying to extinguish the flames. Tara walked up to it and hit it on the head with the butt of her axe. It collapsed, still burning.

"Thanks," he told her.

"You're welcome," Tara smiled.

* * *

Looking around, Buffy could see that Giles engaged a group of vampires while Spike went straight to the demons. She smirked in spite of herself. (Figures.) However, Giles would need help soon. She headed his was but was blocked by a really large, ugly demon. "Wanna get out of my way?" she asked.

"No," it replied.

"Then we do this the hard way." She stuck her foot out and pivoted. Her leg sweep knocked the demon down. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw two sword-wielding vamps charging her from opposite directions. She rolled onto the demon and let them hit each other, running each other through. (That had to hurt. Too bad it didn't finish them off.) She withdrew one of the swords and used it to cut the vamp's head off, and then decapitated the second vamp, leaving her with two swords. She heard the big demon get up, so she whirled and swung one of the swords. She severed its head with ease, and then went to join Giles.

* * *

As soon as she reached a relative lull in her battle, Batgirl made a decision. (Why fight the minions when you can go straight to the top?) She fought her way past thugs and vampires, and ran straight for Dala.

"Oh look," Dala sneered, "it's a costume-" Batgirl shot a kick at Dala's face, knocking the vampire down. "That actually hurt," Dala growled as she got up. She vamped out. "So will this!" Dala aimed a roundhouse punch at Batgirl. Batgirl dodged, and countered with a punch of her own. Dala grabbed Batgirl's arm and flipped it. Batgirl rolled the instant she hit the ground, avoiding Dala's crushing foot.

(Strong. Fast. Trained. Trouble.) She felt herself smile. (I like trouble.) She sprang at Dala again, further engaging the vampire leader.

Batman saw Batgirl fighting Dala. She had the right idea: cut off the head, and the beast dies. His current position made a shot with a batarang impossible, so he went forward for a better shot. A particularly ugly demon suddenly stood in his way.

"You're the Batman," it rumbled. "You don't look so tough. Come on." It touched its chin. "How 'bout you hit me right here?"

Batman responded with a punch to its solar plexus. (At least it would be the solar plexus if it were a human.) The demon went down gasping, leaving Batman free to continue. He withdrew a batarang and lined up a shot on the Joker when Rack pointed at him.

"Stop," the sorcerer said calmly and Batman's muscles froze.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Rack mused as approached Batman with the Sword of Veils in hand.

* * *

Nightwing dropped yet another vampire with an escrima stick to the face. (I really should have brought a stake) he mentally grumbled. Looking up to see another target, he saw a man with a sword at Batman's face. His response was immediate. He leapt in the man's direction. He withdrew a batarang and readied a throw.

"Sorry, boy," a vampire leered, getting in his face. "Gotta get past me."

Nightwing readied his throw a few seconds later, after kicking the vamp in the kidneys. His aim was perfect but the batarang ricocheted off of an invisible shield. Fortunately, it nailed one of the last conscious Joker-thugs in the head on the rebound.

"I know what I'll do with you," he heard the man say. He lifted the sword and drew the tip down Batman's cheek. It was a long but thin cut, but the sword still became wet with some blood.

"Thank you," he heard Rack say. The sorcerer turned and put the tip of the blade in the Chalice, letting the blood drop into it. He then picked up the Ring and dropped it in the Chalice. He held the Sword in the air and began to chant.

"He's starting the ritual!" Giles yelled.

* * *

"He's starting the ritual!" Tara heard Giles yell.

"Oh no, he's not," Tara said firmly. Then she saw her lover begin a spell. "Willow!" she called. "I can stop him! Don't do anything!"

Tara's mother had once taught her a spell designed to safely stopmystical ritualsfrom being performed. It wasn't so much a spell as a repeated chant. She never taught it to Willow, and now was not the time for Willow to learn. She pointed at Rack and began her chant, throwing every last drop of her power into it. (I may not be able to stop him, but I will slow him down!)

Rack chanted, holding the Sword and swinging it, as per the ritual. He could feel the energy building. (Soon I'll be able to-) In a flash, he could feel the energy ebb. Somebody was blocking him! He looked to see who it was. (Little blond) he mentally growled. He couldn't stop the chant, not now, not even to tell his partners to kill her. He raised his voice, and began intensifying the spell. (She's strong, but _I _am _stronger_!)

Tara's chant faltered as she felt Rack put more of his strength into it. (He's got at least one shield going, and he's keeping Batman paralyzed, _and_ he's still putting this much power into this? No. Keep it up, Tara. Just pour it on. Sooner or later something has to give. Hopefully not me.) Tara intensified her own spell.

(Unbelievable!) Rack breathed silently. (This one isn't as strong as the Strawberry can be, but she's damn close!)

Willow watched the exchange of power. Most of the bad guys in the room were down or else fighting with one of the others. Batgirl was still fighting Dala, Batman was still paralyzed, and Nightwing was trying to take the Joker down, only to have several beings get in his way. The others were trying to get to Rack, but the various baddies in the room were in the way, and fighting back.

She ignored these battles and focused on the mystical one. She could feel the energy being expended. Tara's white aura was trying to drain Rack's black aura. (She's even stronger than she knows, but Rack is unbelievable.)

If Rack succeeded, then something bad might happen to Buffy. Something so bad it caused a seer to have a vision about it. On the other hand, she didn't know the spell that Tara was using, so if she just charged in there the results could be disastrous.

She watched her love struggle. She could see the sweat bead on Tara's forehead. She could hear the way her lover's voice was already starting to tire. She made her decision. She cut her hand with a small ritual knife she had the foresight to bring with her, and she began to chant. "Spirits of the great beyond, children from the beyond the void, I summon thee to my aid!" She could feel the power building up inside of her. (Good. All I need to do now is say what I want!) "End this battle of wills so that the good can be happy and the wicked be undone!" She pointed her hand, and a burst of red energy flew from her hand. She saw both Rack and Tara look at her.

(Oh, no…) the dueling mages thought in unison as the red energy collided with their dueling magics. All three briefly convulsed, toppling to the floor. The Sword of Veils flew out of Rack's hand, and remained airborne.

Willow felt almost completely drained. She lay gasping on the floor, and it was a while before she could even lift her head. When she did, she saw that the Sword was alternately glowing black, white, and red. The colour shifts grew in speed, and intensity, until the Sword's shape became a kaleidoscope of white, red, and black. And blue. (Blue?)

Willow looked beneath the Sword, to the Chalice. The Chalice was glowing with a deep, brilliant blue light. The Sword moved of its own accord, and made a slash in the air. A hole opened, with a loud crack, which got the attention of everybody in the room. (It kinda looks like what happened when I teleported) she thought.

With the slash went the white, red, and black energy. The Sword now radiated emerald green energy. The Sword pointed down, and lowered itself into the Chalice, and the green and blue energies mixed. The tear in reality began to glow with that same colour, and Willow could feel- something. (Whatever's gonna happen, is gonna happen now!)

She wasn't wrong. Two sparks emerged from the tear. One was a deep black. The other shifted between blinding white and a deep crimson. The black spark headed for the Chalice as the white-and-red spark headed for the decaying body.

The Chalice began to spark, as did the Sword. The blue-green aura dimmed, and became sickly. The contents began to bubble, and run out the sides. Black sludge emerged. (Whatever that gunk is, its eating away at the Chalice and the Sword!) After the sludge stopped emerging, Willow saw that the Chalice was a melted mess. The Sword, which was half eaten away, limply dropped to the earth. The sludge coalesced. It rose into a vaguely human shape. It changed colour, and coalesced further, until a naked man was standing in the remains of the Chalice. He looked down at himself, and his gaze lingered on a black ring that was on his index finger. He looked around at the room, and began to laugh. "I live!" he crowed triumphantly. Then he entered into vamp face. "Figuratively speaking, of course."

Meanwhile, the red-and-white spark entered the decaying corpse. When it did the body glowed a deep, healthy shade of pink. The body also grew. Not very much, but there was definite increase in size and mass. The glow intensified and the body moved. It sat up and then stood up as the glow started to fade. It was a young man. He was around Willow's age, maybe a little younger. The suit he wore was far too small for him. He looked down at himself.

"What?" He looked up, and there was an extremely confused-looking expression on his face. He stopped looking around when he saw the paralyzed Batman. His eyes widened with some emotion. Shock, followed by- was it recognition?

"Retreat!" Dala suddenly yelled. "Retreat! Remember the plan!"

The thugs and assorted demons burst into action. Dala grabbed the naked man and headed for the nearest exit. The Joker conked the young man on the head with the butt of his gun, and followed. He carried the now-unconscious young man in his arms. Rack stood up and quickly followed them. The thugs just skedaddled, leaving their unconscious comrades behind. The demons did the same.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nightwing called, and led the pursuit. Willow went to join in, but she was stopped by Tara.

"We have to free Batman," she told her. Willow nodded. Tara was right.

As the posse began to gain on the fleeing villains, Rack turned and extracted several pellets from his pocket. He threw them down, and several demons sprung out of them, quickly becoming full sized. "Kill them!" Rack shouted before continuing his escape.

The demons roared, and charged the heroes.

Spike leapt to meet them head on. With a snarl, he extended his hands around the nearest demon's neck, and twisted. The demon fell, dead. He spun and punched a second, sword-bearing demon right in the face. With it down, he picked up the sword and decapitated a tentacle-headed demon. (I am such a bloody animal!) he thought with glee. He seldom had a chance to really let loose anymore.

Giles took a different approach. He calmly raised his crossbow and shot the nearest demon in the eye. Then he reloaded and shot a second demon in the forehead. He lowered his crossbow and drew his sword. He entered into a brief duel with a Polgara demon, which he won.

It soon became a free-for-all. It was shorter than the previous fight, but nastier for all involved. When the new demons were either dead, down, or fled, the heroes noticed something. "Hey, where's Buffy?" Xander asked. "And that Nightwing guy- don't tell me they're having all the fun right now!"

"I don't think so," Robin said slowly. He bent down, and when he stood up he held two small darts. "Tranquilizers."

"Bloody hell," Spike breathed.

"Did anybody see which way they went?" Xander demanded.

"We have to calm down," Robin told them.

"Calm down?" Spike spat. "We have to go after them!"

"He's right!" Xander yelled. "And I can't believe I just said that."

"Robin is right," Giles told him patiently. "We need to be very careful about how we proceed, while remaining fast. We split up-"

"Split up? Giles, did you not count the number of guys they have? We have to-"

"Enough." The voice was gravelly, and omnipresent, seeming to come from everywhere. Batman joined the others. Willow and Tara were behind him. "None of you saw where they went, so following them now will be impossible. They are walking on a paved road, so there will be no tracks to find unless they cross back onto grass. Even if they did, it would not be possible to find those tracks in a timely manner. We will return to the Magic Box and regroup. Spike, I want you to think of everything you know about Dala and the Monk. Even the smallest details could be important. Mr. Giles, I assume you have contacts in this community."

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll start making the rounds as soon as we return."

"Good." He turned, and walked in the direction of the Magic Box. The others followed behind, depressed and extremely worried.


	12. A Typical Villain's Rant

**Chapter Eleven: A Typical Villain's Rant**

In hero circles, the Batman is renowned for his ability to remain calm in the face of practically any crisis. Stolid, stoic, seldom losing his cool, he is respected for his stability in situations that make virtual gods panic. He is admired for his ability to bring those same gods under control with no more than a few words or a glare.

Other heroes possess this quality. Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter are chief among them. Even so, it is the Batman that everyone looks to. His methods, while blunt, get the best results.

* * *

"What do you mean they took Buffy?" Dawn demanded. The heroes had returned to the Magic Box, and told Anya and Dawn what had happened. "Why didn't you _fucking_ well go after her?"

"Dawn, don't swear," Willow told her.

"Am I the only person that sees the obvious here? Buffy is gone and those nutjobs are doing god-knows-what with her!" She turned to glare at Batman. "I refuse to lose my sister _again_! She helped you, and they took her and Nightwing too. I want to know what you're going to do about it, and I want to know now!"

"Damn," Xander breathed.

"First," Batman told her, "Spike is about to tell us everything he knows about Dala and the Monk. That information may provide a clue about what they will do next. In the meantime, I have sent Robin and Batgirl to Willy's Bar, where they will grab him and bring him here. At the same time, Mr. Giles is using his connections to find Nightwing and your sister, and as soon as Miss Rosenberg and Miss Maclay recover enough, they will cast a locator spell. If all that fails, there are contingencies." His voice lowered, and became gentle. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We will not abandon them, Miss Summers. That is a promise."

"In the meantime, Dawnie," Willow said gently, "it's bedtime for you."

"But-"

"School, remember?"

"Can't you just call in and say I'm sick or something?"

"They're gonna want to talk to Buffy, too," Willow pointed out.

"Can't you change your voice?"

"Uh, maybe I could figure out a spell for that, but right now I don't know how."

"Well- what about the Buffy-Bot?"

"I can't fix it that fast, not even with magic."

"But-"

"Home time, Dawn," Willow said firmly. She looked at Batman. "I'll walk her home. If it's okay, I'll stay and have a nap myself. It'll help me get my energy back."

"Understood."

"I'll go, too," Tara said. A minute later, they left.

"Spike," Batman said, looking at the vampire. Spike sighed and recapped what he had told Batman and Buffy about Dala and the Monk.

"Those two keep secrets," he concluded. "Most of the time the rest of us didn't know what they were up to until it was all over, except for the Master. I can tell you that everything they did they did for some purpose. Those thefts that made you first cross paths with them? They had some kind of meaning." Spike snorted. "You wouldn't believe what those two are capable of. Ever hear of a guy named Rasputin? That was the Monk. He engineered the Russian Revolution. He got a bit of power and set a whole bunch of plans in motion. The one that finally set the whole thing off is when he got some jealous bint to summon up a vengeance demon to off her cheating husband."

The room fell silent because everyone realized which vengeance demon it was. They looked at her. "Well, it was a job," Anya said defensively.

"Interesting, but irrelevant," Batman pointed out. He looked straight at Spike. "You know them. They have control of a situation. What would they do?"

"They don't act, they react to prophecies," Spike snorted. "But in general, they'd hunker down in a nearby stronghold and work out their next move. I can't be more specific because, if you'll recall, I tried to stay away from them."

Batman scowled. This was getting them nowhere. "Robin and Batgirl will be back shortly with Willy. We should learn something specific then."

* * *

The first thing Buffy felt was the pain in her forehead, quickly followed by the pain in her neck.

"Oh," she moaned as she looked up. She blinked her eyes open several times. She was in a dungeon-like room, and she was strung up. (Oh, goody.) She looked around, and she saw Nightwing hanging limply, also strung up. (Maybe I woke up first because I'm the Slayer)

He woke up some time later. "Great," she heard him mutter. "Captured and strung up- again. Oh, how I love my life."

"Tell me about it," Buffy smiled.

He looked up at her, and flashed her a nice big grin. "You too, huh?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this," she said apologetically.

"Don't apologize," he said firmly. "Hey, for all we know, I got you into this. Only one of these guys is your enemy. The others are mine and Batman's. Two-to-one, you're here because of me."

"You would lose that wager," a voice said. It was the voice of the vamp that came out of the Chalice. Both Buffy and Nightwing turned to look. A man in a red mask and robe entered the cell.

"The Monk," Nightwing spat.

"Correct," the Monk said with a bow. "Nightwing, who was once the first Robin. Reports of your struggles against Trigon have spread throughout all the hells." He turned to Buffy. "The Slayer. You and your predecessors have tormented my kind for millennia."

"I plan to keep up the good work," she quipped lightly. She saw Nightwing grin.

"Smile while you may," the Monk told her. "It will not be for long- only until tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Nightwing asked. The Monk started to laugh.

"You think I will enter into a typical villain's speech, yes? One where I tell you every detail of my plan because I am confident that you cannot stop me? Sorry to disappoint you, boy, but spending time in Hell has taught me much more than this." He said something in a foreign language. The Monk began to laugh again.

"Oh yes," he continued. "I know. I know a great many things, and I will use them to my advantage after you are both dead." His tone became speculative. "Still, since you are my guests I suppose I owe you a little something… you, my dear," he told Buffy, "are very special. There are a number of prophecies concerning Slayers, but very few deal with ones that come back to life." He leaned in until he was inches from Buffy's face. "You have a destiny before you. You will change the world- not just you, but your children as well. Unfortunately, those changes are not in the best interests of my kind. Therefore, we will shatter the prophecy tomorrow night. You will die then, Nightwing, but you Miss Summers- you will linger." He backed away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make. I will see you both again tonight. Oh- don't bother trying to escape. The chains are enchanted. They will only maintain their integrity once, but in their one use they will hold anyone short of Lucifer himself. Good night," he bowed, and left the cell.

"Well, that was informative," Buffy muttered after he left.

"Tell me about it," Nightwing muttered. "Usually it's getting them to shut up that's the problem."

"I think it's a superiority thing," Buffy said. "Who doesn't like to gloat?"

"True, but the smart ones at least wait until they think you're dying before they start."

"Does that mean the really smart ones don't do it at all?"

"God, I hope not."

They hung there in silence for a few minutes. Nightwing surreptitiously tried to escape from the restraints, but it was no use. The Monk was probably telling the truth, which meant that he would have to wait until the restraints were removed to transport him before he could act.

"What did he call you?" Buffy asked him suddenly. He looked up at her. "He said something in a weird language, like he was calling you something. What was it?"

Nightwing weighed his options. (Should I tell her? It's not like it's common knowledge. Bruce wouldn't, but I'm not Bruce.) He came to a decision.

"It's my name, in the language of my people," he told her. "I'm Romany. That's a-"

"A gypsy," she finished. "Yeah, I know. One of my friends was a gypsy." She looked away. "She was killed a few years back."

He could tell that she was very upset and not just because of the death. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," she finally said. "It's just that I said some things to her that-"

"That she didn't deserve?"

"Oh no. She deserved them. At least, she sort-of did. I didn't know that she was trying to make it right when I said them. She died, trying to make it right. I just wish I could apologize to her, and thank her."

They hung in silence again for a while. "So, uh, you've been doing this for six years?" he suddenly asked her.

"Feels like sixty," Buffy smiled.

"Yeah," Nightwing said, giving her a rueful grin. "I know the feeling."

"Is it the long nights, the low pay, the constant danger, or the lack of public appreciation?"

"Oh I dunno. I think I'm gonna have to go with all of the above."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Her face became quizzical. "Do you always talk like this when you're tied up?"

"What- you haven't been tied up before?"

"Not like this. Usually people try to kill me shortly after I come to."

"Well, when there's a protracted wait, there's not much else to do but talk and sleep. I'm not tired, but I can shut up if you are."

"I'm used to weird hours," she said, sounding rueful. They sat in silence for a while longer. "You don't have to answer this," she said suddenly, "but I was wondering- in the Batcave, I saw that Robin costume in that glass case, and I know a memorial when I see one. That guy that was resurrected with the Monk- the Joker was saying some things to Batman about him. Is he- does that costume- is it his?"

Nightwing's eyebrows rose under his mask. (Perceptive) he thought. "Yeah. It is."

"Ouch," Buffy said softly. "How'd he die?"

"The Joker beat his head in, and then blew him up. How about you?"

"Let's see- the first time, a powerful vampire bit me, and pushed me into a pool of water. My heart stopped. The second time- well, it's a long story."

"It's not like we're going anywhere," Nightwing pointed out.

She told him a story about a tower, a dimensional portal ritual, and a crazed hellgoddess. It was a load of crap. His detective training told him that she wasn't exactly lying, but she was holding something back, something important. He wouldn't press her, not yet. "And that's it," she finished. "But because the energy killed me, my friends thought I was trapped in hell, so they brought me back. I wasn't in hell, though."

"You were in Heaven."

"I don't remember much about it."

"I know a guy in similar circumstances. He remembers everything, but he chose to come back. It's a complicated story."

"Are we going anywhere?"

Nightwing briefly recounted the story of Oliver Queen's resurrection. "He wanted to come back, though," Buffy said. "I didn't. I _really_ didn't. I remember that much. When I got back, I thought I was in hell." She looked Nightwing straight in the eye. "I can't imagine what that Robin is going through. It was bad enough for me when I came back, but if the Joker's got him…" She paused, swallowed, looked away, and looked back at him. "I hope the others get here _soon_, for his sake."

**I'm sorry that this is a bit late. I couldn't get to my user menu- I think the site was down or something. Anyway-**

**Doza: Thank you! As for the big names on the DCU magic front: as far as Batman knows, they are still incommunicado. There is a reason for that (insert shameless plug) which will be touched upon in the sequel, which is in the early planning stages.**

**Allen Pitt: I figured that Dala would want her sire returned already vamped, and besides- I wasn't sure who had possession of the Scroll. Will Willow go off? If she's pushed far enough… As for Xander/Anya, I am not necessarily hoping that they will work out, but I think that they could. Their relationship would never be the same, but that might just be a good thing. As for Jason- he is back, but for how long? Yes, the Monk isn't as powerful as the Master, but he's still pretty ancient so he won't be a pushover. Finally- no, Dawn's Key-ness won't be coming into play in this story, but it will be touched on in the sequel.**

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: That's pretty cool about your name. I'm glad that it's still fun. Will the Bats train the Scoobies? Hmm… I don't know about 'train' train, but a few moves and skills may eventually be taught. About Faith: she will not be appearing in this fic, but she will be showing up later down the line.**

**RogueFanKC: Hi! Don't worry about late reviews- you reviewed just in time! I'm glad that you still like it. I wouldn't take an insurance policy out on Xander just yet- remember that Anya can't use her vengeance powers on her own behalf. She has to get somebody to wish ill on him in order to do anything. About Batman and the 'agreement': yup, that's classic Batman. I don't think that ploy would have worked on any hero that's worked with him before, but Buffy hasn't. Buffy was dissed, and without a single insult delivered, which is also classic Batman. As you know by now, Jason's back. As for your reviews: I love them. Please keep them coming!**


	13. Bonding And Bondage

**Chapter Twelve: Bonding and Bondage**

For the second time in two days, Willy woke up from a sudden nap by having freezing water thrown on him. He looked around. He was in an alley, and it was probably somewhere in Sunnydale. Who would have done this?

"Where. Are. They?"

Willy became even colder. It was Batman. (He sounds pissed!) "I-I-I don't know!"

Batman came into view. "Wrong answer."

Willy swallowed. (He looks even more pissed!)

"The Joker. Rack. Dala. Where are they?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Willy protested. "Some guys in the bar said they heard that they were back in town but I haven't seen them or any of the demons working with them. I swear!"

Batman leaned in until his nose almost touched Willy's.

"Do you know what I am prepared to do to you unless you tell me the truth?"

"T-torture me until I die?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Torture that ends too quickly isn't really torture at all."

"Oh, God…" Batman grabbed his arm. Willy pissed himself again and started to babble. "I don't know anything, I really don't, I swear, nobody tells me anything right before a major job because they know I have a low pain threshold and really love my own skin and want it to stay intact, and please oh God please don't hurt me I'll tell you anything else you wanna know I mean you wanna know where Jimmy Hoffa really is or who really killed Kennedy then I'm your guy but please don't-"

Batman cut him off with a nerve pinch. Willy slumped over, unconscious.

"I can't believe you let him go on that long," Robin observed as he went to join Batman.

"I hoped if I let him go on long enough he would say something useful."

"Why'd you cut him off?"

"Because when they start mentioning Kennedy and Hoffa it means they really don't know anything."

"So what happened to Kennedy and Hoffa?"

"When we get back, you have one week to find out. No, you can't get Oracle to help you."

"Dammit."

* * *

The Joker's mad laughter rang through the hideout, almost drowning out his victim's agonized scream. The screaming was pleasant at first, but it was beginning to grate on Dala's nerves. Everything about the Joker was grating on her nerves. "Please, master," she begged. "Allow me to kill him!"

"No, and not just because he amuses me," the Monk replied coolly. "I see that you have forgotten me, Dala."

"Never!" she protested.

"You have," the Monk said sternly, "because you have forgotten that I do not allow those that have helped me to be harmed, at least not until they have been fully repaid. We both know that the Joker wants to do something with the boy he resurrected, so we will allow him to do it. Then, and only then, will I consider allowing you to kill him."

"Yes, master," Dala scowled.

"It's your own fault, you know," the Monk told her. "I appreciate what you have done for me my dear, but really- did you have to deal with him?"

"I believed it was the best way to take revenge on the Batman, master. Of course, that was before I discovered-"

"Yes, yes," the Monk waved, cutting her off before she could rant again. "I know. He's completely insane. He threatened your plans." The Joker's laughter grew even louder, and the scream rose in pitch.

"You know," the Monk mused, "I think I would like to see the man at work, so I shall go to him. Attend me, Dala."

"Yes, master."

The two vampires followed the sound of laughter into another chamber. Jason Todd lay strapped to a gurney, moaning softly. He had been stripped, and his nipples were clamped. The clamps were attached to an electric dynamo shaped like the Joker's head. His face was smudged, proof that he had been crying recently. The Joker stood over him, rubbing his hands and cackling.

"Having fun?" Dala asked acidly.

"You have no idea," the Joker purred. "If you want a go I'll let you have one, but be careful- don't let him pass out."

"Torture has certainly come a long way since I was first sired," the Monk mused. "I would have never dreamed that the power of lightning could do anything but kill a man." He looked at the Joker. "Have you ever considered using a chainsaw? I've wanted to do that for quite some time, but the opportunity never arose."

"Actually, no. I want to break the kid so I can use him later. Chainsaws are on my list of what I'm going to do to Batman though, so if we capture him you'll get your wish if you stick around long enough."

"Hell," Jason moaned weakly. His voice sounded rough, no doubt from the screaming. "Why did you send me to Hell?"

"The dear boy thinks he's in Hell," the Joker whispered. "I'd be a bad host if I told him otherwise, wouldn't I?" He started laughing again.

"What do you want with him, Joker?" Dala demanded.

"Well, it's the strangest thing," the Joker remarked. "You know, back when I was starting out, it seemed like every do-gooder Tom, Dick, and Harry had a kid sidekick. Batsy had the Boy Blunder, the Flash had that obnoxious Mini-Me, Green Arrow had his little speed freak, and on and on. Why, I asked myself, did nobody on our side have a kid sidekick? Sure we have flunkies, and flunkies are disposable and easily replaceable, but all the flunkies in the world don't equal one kid sidekick. I prowled the world looking for a sidekick of my own, but no child had the promise. Oh, some came close but none were quite good enough. Well, one was. Guess."

"Robin."

"Got it in one," the Joker smirked. "A lot of kids fit the psychological profile I needed in order to make them my sidekick, but none of them could really defend themselves in a fight, and let's face it- that's what a sidekick is for. The only kid I knew about that was already trained and easily accessible is Robin. Pick one, doesn't matter- they can all fight. I knew that I could help him come around to my way of thinking if I had enough time, but the problem became getting him away from the big, bad Bat. I never resolved that problem, so I eventually abandoned my plan. But now- now, I have an opportunity to take it up again!" The Joker frowned down at Jason. "Of course, the spell that brought him back aged him a bit, but what the hell- I am nothing if not adaptable! I thought I'd have to spend quite some time breaking him, but if the dear boy is all dazed-and-confused as is, I figure a lot of my work is done, and soon Gotham will experience the Joker and-" he suddenly paused. "You know, I haven't named him yet." He started pacing. "I have to do this right. The wrong name will leave Junior a laughingstock, and not in the good way. Oh sure, once he starts his career of mirthful murderous mayhem his name will be feared, but I need something that will make people tremble before that. Let's see… Joker-Boy? No. Kid Joker? No. Joker-Lad? No."

Dala and the Monk shared a look of mutual annoyance as the Joker listed off names.

"The Joker's Son! No. Harlequin! No, that's too much like Harley. Help me out here!"

"As far as I'm concerned you can call him Jailbait!" Dala snapped.

"No," the Joker told her. "That's just wrong. Although it would tweak the Bat something fierce…"

"How about the Jester?" Everyone turned to look at Rack. "A jest is similar to a joke, but not quite as funny," Rack continued as he sauntered in. "It is therefore somewhat lesser, but related."

"Hey," the Joker said. "Hey! I like that!"

"I know," Rack smiled. He looked down at Jason. "How comes the reprogramming?"

"He's still loyal to the Bat, but I'll break him."

"Want help in speeding up the process?"

"You've done enough. I wouldn't to owe you too much."

"For something like this, I would owe you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's just say that I really hate superheroes, and leave it at that. I'll cast a spell to distort the boy's thoughts. It'll speed up the process."

"Why don't you just shoot him up with that concoction you injected those villains with?" Dala sniffed. "The ones that essentially turned them into you. That would be more efficient."

"It's easily reversible, and less fun," the Joker pointed out. He turned to Rack. "If you wouldn't mind, go ahead." He turned back to Dala and the Monk. "You wanna watch? I'm about to do the really fun stuff. It will be a very good show."

"It would kill a few hours," the Monk shrugged. "Dala, you know what to do."

"Yes, master," she nodded as she left the room.

"What's she doing?"

"Getting me some popcorn."

"You eat popcorn?"

"Only when I'm watching a good show. I like it hot, salted, and buttery- it mixes with the blood just so."

"You put blood in your popcorn?"

"An acquired taste. I like the texture."

* * *

"Hi!" Dawn called out as she entered the Magic Box. School was agonizing- well, not 'school' so much as 'the wait for school to end so she could join in the search.'

"Hey, cuz," a voice called from one of the tables. She saw "Jack Malone" on a laptop.

"Hi, Robin," she said as she went to join him. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down next to him. (Even when he's dressed like a total skeeze, he's pretty hot)

"No, it's Jack, not Robin. That's my big brother." He started laughing. "Robbie says it's short for Robert, but I know the truth."

"Okay, that is really creepy."

"Sorry," Robin told her in his normal voice. "But if anybody comes by I have to act like Jack again. You're gonna have to act normal if that happens."

"Okay," she shrugged. (God, I hope nobody comes, unless it's Buffy and Nightwing!) "Is it fun doing that? The whole skeeze thing, I mean?"

"The kid's a total punk," he admitted, "but he's fun now and then."

"Cool. Have we found anything?"

"No," he scowled. "Willy didn't know anything, and Mr. Giles' contacts didn't either. I haven't seen Willow and Tara for a few hours so I don't know what's going on with their spell."

"Crap," Dawn scowled.

"Yes," he fervently agreed.

"Do ever get used to it?" Dawn asked suddenly. "The waiting, I mean."

"Honestly? No. Not when the people you're waiting for could be dead."

"I thought so." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Oracle to give me some info."

"Who?"

"Oracle's a computer hacker." Robin told at her. "She helps the hero community gather information about- well, about everything. The Joker loves to gloat. There's a chance that he might have gotten a message to some of the freaks in Gotham. If he's got Nightwing, he'll probably gloat. If he does, people will talk, and Oracle will find out everything they know. It's a slim lead, but when lives are in danger we pull out the stops."

(He's got nice eyes) she thought. "Especially when it's somebody you care about."

"No, that makes it harder. We can't let ourselves feel too much when we're working, because if we're emotional we get too wrapped up in how we feel. That makes us more likely to miss important details, and people die when that happens."

"So, you don't care at all?"

Robin swallowed after she asked him that question. He remembered Stephanie in action, as Spoiler and later as Robin. He also remembered how he felt when he was told about her death. His thoughts turned to Darla. They didn't have anything, not really, but they might have. Then there was Commissioner Gordon. Robin didn't care about him the same way that he cared about Steph or Darla, but it still hurt when he heard that the Commish was shot, even though he recovered.

"It doesn't help," he finally managed, and turned his eyes back to the screen. He would have had to have been blind not to notice how pretty she was. (It hasn't been that long since they died.) He felt sick. (How can I sit here and let myself check out Dawn Summers? What kind of a heartless, horny freak am I?) He was interrupted by the sudden beeping of the laptop. "I better go somewhere private and read this," he muttered as he stood up. "It's kinda confidential."

"I can go somewhere else," she said, looking confused.

"No, you should stay. Really."

"But I-"

"It's okay, really," he told her as he ducked away. (I feel as confused as she looks. I hope I didn't hurt her or anything.)

* * *

Cassandra entered the Summers house with all the stealth her training imparted in her. She knew she didn't have to, but time spent practicing her skills was never wasted. It was about the only thing she could do that wasn't wasting time. Her reading skills weren't very good, so she couldn't help with the research. All of the leads had been covered or were still being investigated, and she knew that until somebody found something she would be useless.

She entered through the kitchen door. (Kitchens are places where people go all the time) Alfred taught her that. Therefore, it wasn't surprising when she heard Xander coming her way. She had already memorized the distinctive gait of each Scooby, so she could tell them apart. (What is a 'Scooby,' anyway?) He blinked when he saw her.

"Oh, hey," he nodded as he went to the fridge. "I'm just getting something. You hungry?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay, we got- uh let's see here-" he withdrew a piece of leftover chicken and a can of pop.

"Fruit is fine," she suggested. "I like apples."

"Well then- uh- you're in luck. Catch!" he turned and tossed her an apple. "You want something to go with it?"

"Water's okay."

"Alright." He closed the kitchen door and went to one of the cupboards. He opened it and pulled out a glass. He turned and handed it to her, and she filled it from the tap. She let the tap run for a few seconds before putting the glass underneath, another trick Alfred taught her.

Xander sat down at the kitchen table, and motioned for her to take a seat. She did, and they ate in silence. (I love the first bite of an apple- except when it has a worm in it!) she thought.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked her.

"Sure," she told him.

"Do you guys give out autographs?"

Cass blinked. (Nobody's ever asked me that before.) "I don't know," she replied cautiously. "Why?"

"Well, I know that a lot of heroes do, and you guys are the first heroes I've met, apart from Buffy. You don't ask friends for autographs."

"Why do you want our autographs?"

"You guys are pretty cool," Xander shrugged as he took a drink. "Batman's scary, but he's great too, you know? So are you, and so's Robin- and I owe Nightwing 'cause he saved my life last night, so he gets nothing but good will from me."

"Thanks," Cass smiled. She liked hearing that. She didn't hear it too often. "I don't think we do. I don't think Batman would like it."

"No big," Xander shrugged. "I just wanted a little memento, that's all." They sat in silence for a while longer. "So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Waiting," she told him. "Giles is reading his books, trying to find anything that might tell him what Dala and the Joker are up to. Batman is helping him. Anya is running the store. Robin is supposed to be contacting Gotham City, and Willow and Tara should be getting ready to cast their spell soon."

"Dawn just got back from school," Xander told her, "and I just got back from work."

"What do you do?"

"Construction. It's a good job, but when stuff like this happens... well, I was able to call in sick yesterday but I can't afford do it today too. That reminds me," he said, standing up, "we gotta do something about the DoubleMeat Palace. That's where Buffy works, and she has a shift tonight. If she doesn't make it-"

"We'll handle it," Cass told him. "Don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." They sat back down and finished their snacks. "I hate waiting," Xander muttered.

"Me too."

"I wonder if I can find Dawn's copy of the Peanuts Christmas Special," Xander muttered. "That calms me down."

"Peanuts Christmas Special?" Cass felt confused. She had never heard of that before. She knew what Christmas was, and she knew what 'Christmas Specials' were. On Christmas Eve, Dick came to Gotham to make everybody watch "It's A Wonderful Life." Cass really liked that movie. She used to feel like George Bailey before Clarence came to see him. Since she had found Batman and the others, she felt like George Bailey after Clarence came to see him.

"Yeah, you know- Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Lucy, Schroeder, Marcy, Linus and his security blanket…" he trailed off, meaning that he must have noticed her blank expression. "Okay… Charlie Brown is the main character, and he has a dog named Snoopy. Snoopy's one of those cartoon animals that are as smart as people, but he doesn't talk. He walks around, though, and he dances- kinda like this." Xander started dancing. It was weird, but it looked like a lot of fun. Cass watched him intently, and when he started to repeat the steps she joined in. It was a lot of fun.

"Like this?" she asked, laughing.

"Just like that!" Xander laughed.

Cass saw Dawn come in, and start staring at them.

"Hey, Dawnie," he grinned. "How was school?"

"Torture. Stopping by the Magic Box didn't help. What are you two doing?"

"Can you believe that this girl never heard of Peanuts?" Xander asked. "I'm trying to fix that by teaching her how to Snoopy dance. You have the Christmas special around, right?"

"Yeah. It's with the rest of the tapes," Dawn nodded.

"Great! I'll go pop it in." Xander turned to Cass and grinned. "You're in for something special, you'll see. The animation's old-school, but old-school is the best school."

Cass grinned back. His enthusiasm was contagious, and he was really cute. He wasn't a very good fighter compared to the people she knew, but that made him even braver.

"So, uh," Dawn started, and Cass' attention went to her. "You were that girl in the alley a couple days ago?"

"Yeah," Cass nodded. "Sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I was undercover."

"No, it's cool," Dawn said. "What's it like? Being a hero, I mean?"

(Odd question.) Cass shrugged. "It feels good," she told Dawn. "It's important, and fun, but people's lives depend on us so it's really stressful too."

"We're ready," Xander called from the living room, so Cass and Dawn went to join him.

For the next half-hour or so, Cass stared at the TV screen in delight. (Snoopy's cool) she decided.

* * *

Rack stiffened. He was in the Joker's little torture chamber, watching the Joker work. He had long since cast the spell that threw Robin even farther off balance. Something pushed against the anti-divination shield he had erected over the place. It caused him to ignore the boy's screams and the Joker's laughter. He felt himself grin as the feeling ebbed. (Company will be coming) he thought with an anticipatory grin.

* * *

Willow and Tara came out of the locator spell with a jolt. "We were being blocked," Willow scowled.

"Definitely," Tara nodded.

"But they're near," Willow went on. "I think we can beat that shield."

"Yeah, with enough time and effort-"

Willow stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"One of the books at the Magic Box has to have a spell that destroys shields," Willow told her. "I want to go see what they have."

"Why don't you just use the Darkest Magick tome?" Tara asked her evenly.

Willow turned to look at her. "You know, huh?"

"Anya told me about it this morning when I went to go get the supplies," Tara confirmed. "A lot of books have teleportation spells, Willow. Why did you go to that one?"

"I've used it before," Willow told her. "I know what it's capable of."

"Uh-huh," Tara nodded.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Willow demanded.

"Willow, I touched that book once." Tara shuddered. "I wanted a bath afterwards! I can't imagine what actually using it is like, and I don't want to know."

"Don't you think I can handle it?"

"Can you?" The words escaped Tara before she could prevent it. (Oh, Goddess, I can't believe I said that.)

"Go ahead, Tara," Willow said coldly. "Go on. I know you want to."

Tara felt a moment of indecision, but decided to go on. Keeping her mouth shut had facilitated Willow's trip into the dark once before. "It taps into the darkest energies of magic," she said slowly. "Everyone taps those energies at least once or twice in their careers. Even I have, when I made you and the others unable to see demons. But sweetie, the more you tap them the more vulnerable you become to them."

"I've only ever used them for good!" Willow protested.

"Right," Tara nodded. "You didn't use the book when you made me forget about our argument. That was all you."

Willow opened her mouth. Tara cut her off. "I know you're sorry, and I've forgiven you for that. But you did it, and I can't forget it. Willow, you know so much that it's easy for me to forget that you're-"

"A rank, arrogant amateur," Willow said coldly.

"Giles called you that, didn't he?"

Willow nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't. I was going to say that you're inexperienced in so many ways. You've come so far so quickly, and I'm so proud of you for that, but sometimes you use magic without thinking about the consequences, and you know it."

Willow looked pensive, like she was considering Tara's words. "What's your point?" she asked.

Tara's heart fell. (Not the response I was hoping for.) "The point is that when you tap into the darkness a little bit of it stays with you. That happens to everybody. It's just that each time you do it a little bit more darkness stays with you, especially when you use a facilitator like the tome. And then you've been to Rack. I've heard of what he sells," Tara shuddered. "You only went to him twice, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's too soon for him to start taking pieces of your soul, but you still have traces of him in you. You remember how you reacted when Glory sucked my brain. If something that bad ever happened again, and you went as far as you did then, all the little pieces of darkness in you will make it easier for you to just give yourself to the darkness completely. Think about it." She went to the door, and opened it. "I know a few things that I can get that will make breaking that shield easier." She left the room, mostly to give Willow time to consider her words. (I just hope she listened.)

* * *

Tara's trip to the Magic Box was brief. She knew what she needed, and getting was easy, especially with Giles and Anya around. (Well, more Giles than Anya. It's a good thing he's the main owner of this place, or I'd have had to pay for this stuff. I wouldn't mind, but Anya overcharges for a lot of this stuff.) She felt a hand touch her arm as she headed for the door.

"May I speak with you?" Batman asked.

It was 'Batman,' even though he was dressed like Matches. Nobody was in the store, but Tara got the feeling that Matches would be back in a hurry if somebody came in. "Sure," she nodded, and Matches led her to a table near the back of the main room.

"About that ritual last night, and the boy that was brought back- what happened to him?"

She was taken back by the intensity of his tone. "He wasn't that age when he died, was he?" she asked.

"No."

"He looks like he's about the age he would have been if he didn't die, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Tara nodded. (I thought so.)

"I don't know how much you know about magic, so I'll try to keep this simple. When magics mix, they can royally screw with each other. They don't always do so but they can, and that's what happened last night. Rack's ritual mixed the magics of the Chalice, the Sword, and the Ring, and then there was my dispelling spell trying to shut it down, and then there was the spell that Willow tried. They mixed, and as near as I can tell, the Monk was brought back correctly, but the boy was aged to where he should have been if he hadn't died. Oh, and I doubt that the Sword and the Chalice were supposed to be ruined."

"But what about the boy?"

(Why did I know that was his main concern?) "I can't say for sure without actually checking him, but as near as I can tell the only thing that happened to him- besides being resurrected- was the aging, and that's it."

"So he really was alive?"

"As far as I know, he was."

"Thank you, Miss Maclay," he told her. He almost sounded relieved.

"You should get ready," Tara told him. "As soon as I get back Willow and I will be casting the spell, and I think that this one will work."

"Of course," he nodded. He looked in her direction as she left, but his mind wasn't with her. (Dick, Jason… I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise.)


	14. Passion

**Chapter Thirteen: Passion**

Willow made sure that the door was closed and everything was secure while Tara readied the sacred circle. Tara had shown her the spell that they would be casting. It was fairly powerful, but pretty simple. (And I can use it without getting any darkness on me) she sulked mentally.

They sat facing each other over the bowl that Tara had put in the centre of the circle. With a small nod, they began. "Diana, great huntress, goddess of the moon," they chanted in unison, "lend us thy great sight. Help us pierce the veils of darkness keeping us from our target. Diana, thy servants beseech thee for thy aid in confronting an evil and finding our lost friends where they lie in peril."

They each placed a fig leaf in the circle, and sprinkled in some sage. They added carvings taken from yew, oak, and olive trees. The last addition was a scrap taken from an old shirt of Buffy's, and a scrap taken from 'Robbie Malone's' shirt. They did not have to wait long. They felt an instant push against the force of their spell.

Tara and Willow shared a look. Willow could feel Tara's concern, but she smiled and reached her hand across the circle. Tara did the same, and they joined hands. (Together, we can do anything) Willow thought. She didn't know if Tara heard her, but her lover smiled back at her. Clasping their hands tightly, they began to push. They felt the shield shatter under their combined assault. They stiffened, and their vision began.

A college campus… UC-S

A mirror that opened up

An elevator behind the mirror

They went down

The elevator opened, into a great chamber

Humans were there, and demons, and vampires

Moving past them

Down corridors

To a room

The door opened

Buffy and Nightwing were there, attached to a wall

Willow and Tara gasped as they came down from the vision. "The Initiative," they both said.

"I thought Riley said they closed it up," Tara muttered as she stood up.

"I'm sure he believed it," Willow remarked, "but that doesn't make it true. We have to get the others and go to the Magic Box."

* * *

Rack gave a brief shout, before he clutched his head in agony. "Whoa, Racky," the Joker said, actually looking up from his torture of Robin, "what's the problem?"

"Company is coming," he snarled. (Damn. Those little witches actually hurt me!)

"Then we shall proceed immediately," the Monk told them.

* * *

Buffy jumped as the door to her cell was flung open. The Monk strode in, and surveyed them imperiously.

"It is time," he told them. He sounded triumphant. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a small gun. He pointed it at Nightwing's neck and pulled the trigger. He did the same thing to Buffy.

(Great, another trank) she thought as she fell into blackness.

* * *

"The Initiative?" Xander groaned. "But I thought the government- nah, I'm not even gonna pretend to be surprised."

"Explain," Batman told him. Oracle had told him what little she had uncovered about them, but this was a chance to find out more.

"To make a long story short, they messed with realms they no business messing with. It blew up in their faces, and we had to save their asses."

(So much for that.) "Understood. Do you have access to blueprints?"

"Bringing them up- now," Willow said. The group joined her at her laptop. "These aren't 100 accurate, though." Willow pointed at the screen. "See these air ducts? They're fakes. They lead to a secret lab that Adam- the Initiative's enemy- had access to."

"They connect to a series of caves where Adam made his base," Spike added.

"Would the inhabitants know of them?" Batman asked him.

"Can't say," Spike shrugged. "Maybe they found them, maybe they didn't."

"That's one possible entrance. Others?"

"There's the secret elevator in the frat house," Willow told him, "but we used that the last time we busted in, and we got, uh, busted. We climbed down the shaft, but we had to use a crowbar to break in, and we were heard or something, I think."

"And there are the emergency exits," Giles finished, "but they would know of those."

Batman considered. (Three points of entrance- one almost certainly known to the opposition, two which may still be secret. The spell Rosenberg described used the elevator as the entrance, but that could just be because the cell is closest to it.) His lip curled. (I hate magic.) He came to a decision. (The elevator shaft is too potentially conspicuous, perfect for the strike force. That leaves the emergency exits and the cave system for the rescue team. The caves stand the best chance of being a surprise.) "This is the plan," Batman announced. "We will use the elevator. While a larger strike team provides a distraction, a smaller rescue team will infiltrate the complex through the caves and free the prisoners. We will need one of the witches to be on the rescue team."

"That should be Tara," Xander said. "No offense, but Will's better with the throwing down, and the rescue team's gonna need some subtlety, and that's more up your alley."

"He's right," Giles nodded.

"That's one," Batman confirmed. "The rescue team will need to be smaller than the attack force. A 3-5 ratio is best. The other two members of the rescue team need to be trained in infiltration and must be able to fight if it is required." (I'll need to be with the attack team to attract the leaders' attention. Spike knows the facility.) "Spike is the second." (Between Batgirl and Robin, Batgirl possesses more experience in infiltration, and is the superior fighter.) "Batgirl is the third." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin nod to himself, obviously following his reasoning. (He's learned his lessons well.) "The attack team will engage the defenders, creating a distraction and luring as many of them to us as possible. The rescue team will infiltrate the caves and wait for the signal to proceed forward, taking care not to be seen. They will find and free all three of the prisoners and get out, through the caves if they can, through the emergency exits if they must and they will signal us. Once the attack team receives radio confirmation, it will retreat. We will regroup at the Magic Box. If possible, we will also deal with Joker and the vampires, but they are secondary targets. My people will deal with the humans, and the rest of you can deal with the supernatural entities any way you see fit."

"But we didn't see anything about the guy that was resurrected too," Willow told him. Batman looked at her, and she gulped.

"You will find him," he said ominously. "Now if you can, at the complex if you have to."

* * *

Willow took a quick look around. Nobody was paying attention to her. This was her moment. It was after the briefing. They were arming themselves in preparation for the upcoming battle. Anya and Dawn would remain to wait, and the rest would be heading out. They were all so busy preparing that they didn't notice her.

She was in the magic section, putting the divination books away. The third divination spell had been a bust, just like the first. Rack must have raised the shields, or hid the guy from Scrying, or something. More specialized spells were possible, but required one of the third prisoner's personal possessions. When she noticed that everybody was preoccupied, she went to the forbidden magic section. She already had the Darkest Magick tome, but she knew that some of the others had spells that she could use. With a whisper and a wave of her hand, a few more floated off the shelves and into her satchel. Not many, but hopefully enough. She patted the satchel after she closed it. She could feel the power from the books. She got what Tara said about needing a bath, but the power was tangible. She might just need it, so it didn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

The Monk looked down at his unconscious opponents while Rack made his final preparations. "There," the black magic dealer grunted. "We are ready to proceed."

"By all means," the Monk nodded, stepping away. He stood between Dala and the Joker.

"This should be good," the Joker smirked.

"Quiet!" Dala hissed at him, voice full of barely-restrained hatred.

Rack sat in the middle of the circle, between Buffy and Nightwing, unchained and still unconscious. He began chanting in a harsh, guttural language. Dark energy sparked around him. A line of it traced the circle, spitting sparks. Rack's chanting grew louder. As it reached a crescendo, he threw his hands up. The energy from his hands shot up, making a tear in reality. Soft light emerged from it.

The Monk shuddered. He had only been resurrected the day before. This was hitting a little close to home.

Rack's chants grew into shrieks. "Sineya!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Okonkwo!"

He suddenly dropped his hands to the ground, and two sparks emerged from the tear, which sealed after they emerged. Rack began chanting again, this time in a softer, more sibilant language. He reached into a pocket, and withdrew a vial of blood. The Monk himself had donated it to Rack for the ritual. Chanting softly, Rack opened the vial and tossed the contents into the air. The blood vanished before it could fall to the ground, and the two sparks changed. They developed a bright red ring around them. Rack stopped chanting, and left the circle. He held up a hand to prevent any speech.

The two sparks circled each other a few times before lowering to the bodies of Buffy and Nightwing. They entered through the mouths. With a start, each of them sat up and looked at each other. "Sineya?" Nightwing breathed.

"Okonkwo?" Buffy gasped.

They embraced.

"They will listen to your every command," Rack smirked to the Monk. "Don't worry- they understand all the languages that their hosts do. Better speak in English though, just in case."

"In that case- hear me!" Sineya and Okonkwo tore their eyes from each other and looked at the Monk. "You were kept apart by the shamans, the shadowmen who chose you, Sineya, to be their lapdog. You were prevented from loving each other, so that the shadowmen could control you. They are dead, and have been for millennia. Defy them now- I command it! Make the love you were denied, and have yearned to make for all these eons!"

Sineya and Okonkwo looked at each other for a split second before kissing passionately. It was a few more seconds before their clothes came off, and there was nothing but sweat between them.

The Joker erupted in laughter, and even Dala seemed amused. The Monk smiled under his hood and led Rack out of the cell. "I had expected that to be harder," the Monk remarked.

"It will get much harder," Rack told him. "As you said, deep down they wanted that to happen. Now, if you make them do something they vehemently oppose, they will fight you with all of their strength."

"But they won't break free?"

"No. You see, they're also fighting their hosts. If they and their hosts stopped fighting for control and started working together they could conceivably break the spell, but only if they worked together."

"You mean, they'll fight me if I order them to kill their would-be rescuers?"

"Oh, yes," Rack nodded.

"Good," the Monk smirked. "I look forward to the challenge." They returned to the cell, where the screams of long-denied passion were drowning even the Joker's laughter.

* * *

"Here we are," Xander said, gesturing at the mirror. He, the other Scoobies, and Batman and Robin- (I get to go on a mission with the Dynamic Duo!)- had snuck into Lowell House and had reached the mirror. "All nice and shiny and new and everything."

When they arrived, Batman and Robin snuck into the frat and told the others to wait for their return. They were gone for a few minutes. When they returned and the group finally entered, Xander was somehow unsurprised to see the frat boys unconscious. (Must've used knockout gas or something and had to wait for it to dissipate.)

"I hope nobody's superstitious," Robin muttered as Batman smashed the mirror. The five of them stepped through the mirror and into the chamber on the other side. Willow handed Batman a crowbar, and the elevator shaft was quickly opened.

"Okay," Xander said, "now are you sure that we shouldn't have brought our gear, because-" He was cut off by Batman and Robin firing jumplines at the shaft's ceiling. Batman retrieved something from his utility belt. He pressed it and threw it down the shaft. Seconds after it landed, it exploded. As soon as it exploded, Batman grabbed him and Willow, and Robin grabbed Giles. They quickly sailed through the air, and landed gently on the floor. "Well, that was easier than it was last time," he muttered as they charged through the open doorway and into a large chamber full of demons and vampires. Batman and Robin leapt off the catwalk onto the floor (and became the target of a whole bunch of demons) while the Scoobies used the stairs.

The lead demon dropped as Batman threw a batarang at it. The batarang ricocheted and whacked another demon's head before returning to Batman's hand. He readied another throw, and followed through with it just as a demon reached him. Reacting before the demon could, Batman punched it in the solar plexus and finished it off with a knee to the face. He lifted his hand, and caught the batarang. He prepared another throw.

Xander and Giles fought beside each other. Giles had a sword and Xander a crossbow. Two vampires headed for them. Xander carefully raised the crossbow, took aim, and fired. The bolt hit the vamp in the heart, immediately dusting it. The second stopped with a look of surprise on its face. That gave Giles just the amount of time needed to lop its head off. Xander was suddenly thrown to the ground. Looking up, he saw a slobbering demon trying to bite him. He struggled, and the demon suddenly fell limp. Unfortunately, it collapsed on top of him.

"Thanks, G," he called as he got up.

"If you want to thank me, you won't call me that again," Giles called back, while he dueled with a sword-wielding demon.

Robin kept a pair of demons busy with his Bo. He would have put them down shortly after they first engaged him, except they both had swords. Lunge, whirl, thrust, twirl… the demons were fairly well trained, enough to keep him busy but not enough to kill him. (This is taking me too long!) After what seemed like an eternity, one of the demons made a mistake. It came in too close as it swung, so that when Robin blocked the sword, it connected near the sword's hilt. The sword shifted in the demon's hand. It tried to regain its grip, giving Robin a perfect shot as the thing's neck, which he took. As the demon fell, Robin turned to its partner and flashed a wicked grin. The demon suddenly looked very nervous. (Probably thinks I'm gonna kick its ass. Hate to prove you right pal…) THWACK! (But it's my job.)

Meanwhile, a group of vampires swarmed the defenseless-looking Willow. "Ooh," one mocked, "a little red-headed girl! Run away! Run away!" it taunted in a very-good Monty Python voice.

"Actually, you won't," Willow told them, as she raised a hand. "Paralyze."

The vampires stood motionless. With a quick motion, Willow drew a stake and went to them. "One," she counted as she staked one of the vamps, "two, and three!" She looked down at the three piles of dust. (Why can't it always be this easy?)

* * *

In the shadows of the cave system, Batgirl, Spike, and Tara lay in wait. They had not yet encountered any guards, and according to Spike they were nearing the entrance to the secret section of the Initiative. They reached a large steel door. Spike went to it and opened it. He took a quick look before wincing. "If you ladies have any way to block out a truly vile stench, I suggest you use it." Tara felt Batgirl touch her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Batgirl pass her what looked like two miniature gas masks. Batgirl was already wearing one. Tara took the hint. She put one on and handed the other to Spike.

"Dog's bollocks," she heard Spike mutter. "I don't need to breathe unless I have to speak, but I'll take it anyway. This way I can talk without getting bugs in my lungs. Thanks, luv," he told Batgirl.

"Thank Batman," she told him. "He thought of it, just in case."

He motioned for the other two to join him. They did, and they entered the corridor. It looked deserted. Apparently, the new owners hadn't found this part of the Initiative.

They moved forward, and into the ruins of a large lab. Three putrid, decaying bodies lay on the floor. One was badly burnt, but two were otherwise intact. From what Tara could see, all three had been experimented on. Based on what Riley had told the Scoobies of his fight during the attack, one of the intact bodies had to be Professor Walsh, the other her assistant, and the burnt body was Forrest, his best friend. As they passed by, Tara said a quick prayer for the three of them.

They moved into another corridor. This corridor had two branches and Spike led them down one. When they reached the end of the corridor, Batgirl spoke. "Remember- we don't know what's on the other side," she said.

"Pretty hard to forget that," Spike told her as he pressed a spot on the wall. A portion of the wall opened. Once again, Spike ducked in, and after a moment motioned Tara and Batgirl forward and the door closed behind them. They emerged into a small room with a large metal gurney in the centre.

"Ladies, the infamous Room 314," Spike said as he lifted his gas mask and took an experimental sniff. "Not too pleasant, but you can breathe it." Tara and Batgirl removed their masks, and Batgirl replaced them in her utility belt. Batgirl opened the room's visible door a crack while Spike and Tara stood back. Tara heard the sound of running, which quickly faded. Batgirl motioned for the three to come out when Spike suddenly stopped them.

Spike moved forward and took Batgirl's place at the door. He saw a group of vampires entered the corridor. The vampires took a position, and started griping.

"I can't believe we have to wait here!" one of them whined.

"Yeah," a second grunted. "Stupid demons get most of the fun, and we get to be the reserves. Reserves, my ass! We're not gonna get any action."

"I don't think you've ever gotten any action," a third snarked.

"Take that back!" the second shouted.

"Make me!"

"Calm down, you idiots!" a fourth snapped. "Save it for the intruders, if they get this far."

Spike and Batgirl looked at each other. The vampires didn't show any signs of movement.

"Allow me," Spike mouthed. Batgirl nodded. Tara handed him her stake, and he smiled in gratitude. (Good girl.) Spike exited the room. "Excuse me," Spike called to the vampires, "is this where we're supposed to wait?"

"Yeah," the second vamp said, "it's- hey, waitaminute!"

"Hey, it's the Slayer's bitch," the third vamp smirked. "I hear the army put a chip in your head to make you a good little soldier."

Spike reached into his pockets and withdrew a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a calm puff.

"Is that what you heard," Spike told him. "Well mate, I'm afraid you heard wrong." With a sudden motion, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and stuck it in the vamp's eye. The vamp went down with a yell. He could have used the stake, but this hurt more. He drew the stake and grinned.

"How about we make a game of this then, hmm?" Tara heard Spike say before the sounds of fighting entered the room. It lasted for about a minute and a half. "And just so you know, mate- the Slayer is MY bitch!" Tara smirked as she heard the unmistakable sound of vamps being dusted. (Spike talks a good game. It's not my fault that I happen to know just untrue that is!)

Batgirl turned from her vantage place at the door, and nodded. She opened the door and Tara entered the corridor. Batgirl emerged after her, making sure that the door didn't make any noise as it closed. Tara could hear the sounds of a larger battle from where she was, but the caution made sense. (Can't tell if anything or anybody is nearby) Spike and Batgirl looked at her, and Tara took a few seconds to remember the vision. She took a good look at the corridor. She recognized it, and sighed with relief. She nodded, and led them towards the cell.

She stopped when she got to the room from her spell, and gestured to the door. Batgirl tried the handle, which turned with no resistance. She motioned for Tara to wait, and ducked into the room. Tara intended to wait as she was bid, but she heard the sound of gasping and moaning. (Buffy and Nightwing!) She and Spike ducked into the room, completely unprepared to see the two of them completely naked, and _in flagrante delicto_. Tara looked at Batgirl. She couldn't see Batgirl's face, but she would have bet good money that Batgirl looked every bit as shocked as she herself felt. She heard faint, horrible noises coming from Spike's mouth. If he were alive- or at least needed air- she would have thought that he was choking.

"Uh, Buffy, Nightwing, we're, uh, we're here to rescue you," Tara managed. There was no response.

"Stop making like bunnies!" Batgirl said vehemently. Still no response.

"Bloody Hell, Slayer!" Spike snapped. "Now is not the time to be getting your ya-ya's out with Spandex-Boy!"

"I'm afraid they aren't listening," a voice drawled from the darkness. Rack practically melted out of the shadows. "You see, I've put two long-lost lovers into them, and they have a lot of catching up to do." Batgirl quickly drew a batarang and threw it at Rack, but it bounced off an invisible shield and clattered to the floor. Rack smiled confidently and looked at Tara.

"Free them," Spike snarled. Rack looked at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet. Don't worry. It'll happen, but not until I'm good and ready."

"Don't recall offering you a choice, mate."

"Don't recall offering you an invitation, _mate_," Rack smirked back. He waved his hand, and Spike vanished. "Don't worry, I merely sent him to the main chamber, where the battle is taking place. The rest of my partners should be there by now, and Dala _so_ wanted to see Spike again." He looked at Tara. "So, you're Strawberry's lady. I heard about you, but everything I heard led me to believe that you're nowhere as powerful as you are."

"Willow's more powerful than me, and she is gonna-"

"Yes, yes, yes, she'll certainly try. As I was saying, you're not as powerful as she is, but you are damn close. I don't suppose you'd like to change sides?"

"You mean- you- I- never!"

"That's what I thought," Rack sighed. "Oh well. I had to be sure." He pointed at Nightwing and Buffy, who were evidently oblivious to what was going on around them. "I enchanted them to obey the Monk. Fortunately, his last command before he left was for them to listen to me as they'd listen to him. Sineya? Okonkwo? Subdue them." Rack leaned back as he watched the fight unfold. He idly wished for popcorn. (The Monk's not the only one who likes it while watching a good show.)

* * *

Batman took a moment to observe the chamber. It was littered with dead and unconscious demons. The presence of obstacles would make the job of the inevitable second wave more difficult. He stuck his hand up as he thought he heard a sound. He heard it again. It was a very familiar sound: the cocking of a gun. "Get down!" he called, and hit the deck himself seconds before the gunfire started.

"AH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!"

The Joker's laughter echoed through the chamber.

"Hello, Bats!" the Joker called. "I'd say that if I knew you were coming I'd have baked you a cake, but I did know you were coming, and I've got something much better than a cake!"

Batman caught Robin's eye, and they both nodded. They reached into their utility belts, and withdrew a number of small capsules. They sprang up as one, and threw them at the gunmen. The capsules exploded into vast clouds of smoke. They readied batarangs and threw them at the gunmen staggering out of the smoke, dropping them.

Other demons emerged from different corridors. Willow started chanting, and a patch of ground directly in front of a group of vamps became slick with grease. They slipped, landing in a pile. Xander burst into action. Drawing a stake, he quickly dusted them before they could untangle and recover.

Giles quickly ran to the side of a corridor entryway. He saw a vamp charging down the corridor and readied his stake. He waited for the vampire to rush past him. When it was in range, he shoved his stake out. The vampire ran on to it. The stake entered its heart, dusting it instantly. He sheathed the stake when he noticed that the next potential target was a demon. He got behind it and bashed its head with the hilt of his sword. It pitched to its knees, and Giles quickly lopped its head off.

Sniping tactics like these were somewhat effective, but despite them new attackers still trickled into the main chamber. As it filled up, it became clear that such tactics would not work much longer. Giles grabbed his weapons and made for the high ground- the catwalk. From there, he could pick off the major threats and leave the lesser ones for the others.

As Giles readied his crossbow and was aiming it at a demon's head, a flash of dark energy appeared and left a very angry looking Spike in its wake. Giles cursed and aimed the crossbow at another demon. Spike's sudden appearance meant that he had run into Rack. He saw Spike start attacking his original target and fired at the second demon, dropping it.

"What happened?" Batman called to Spike as they battled.

"Bloody Rack!" Spike shot back. "Sent me out here."

"Did you find Nightwing and the Slayer?"

"Oh, did we ever!"

"Yes, I'm certain that he did," came a voice from a nearby corridor. Batman and Spike looked toward the sound of the voice. The Monk and Dala had emerged from the hallway, watching the battle. The Monk was smirking under his hood. "Come now, gentlemen. You and yours are greatly outnumbered. If you wish to surrender, I'm sure something could be arranged."

Neither Batman nor Spike answered. Both knew that the Monk was lying through his teeth.

"Oh, Batsy!"

Batman whirled. The Joker was standing at in front of a corridor.

"I've got a little surprise for you!" the Joker continued as he stepped forward, and to the side.

Another figure emerged from the corridor. It was shorter than the Joker but also broader. It- no, he- was dressed in a purple suit jacket, and purple shorts that ended just below the knee. His face was painted a pale white, and his smiling lips were bright red. His dark hair was combed and gelled like the Joker's. His eyes stared straight ahead, and Batman could hear the faint, panting laughter coming out of the figure's mouth.

His blood turned cold. (Jason. Oh, Jason…) His blood turned hot. (JASON!) "What have you done to him?" Batman demanded.

"What, don't you like him?" the Joker grinned. "That's okay- the Jester doesn't really like you, either. Go get him, Jester."

Jason sprang forward. He pulled his fist back, and struck at Batman. Batman dodged it, and jumped out of the way.

"Whatever he did to you, you can fight it," he told him. "You're stronger than he is. You always have been."

Jason's response was to laugh louder. He launched a kick at Batman, who dodged easily. Batman responded with a punch, which Jason managed to block before countering with a punch of his own.

(They also made him better) Batman mused. (He was not this good before he died.)

Robin felt his heart sink in his chest as he listened to Batman fight Jason while he fought his own enemies. He knew that Batman would win. There was no doubt of that. He just hoped that victory would come by getting through to Jason rather than by putting him down. Beating Jason up would only hurt Batman more, even if it was for his own good.

Somebody's fist put down the last demon that had attacked him. It was Spike's. Spike gestured to the sidelines, where the Monk and Dala were watching Batman fight Jason. "How's about we make them busy?" Spike asked him.

"I like the way you think," Robin grinned.

The two of them made for the vampires. Both vampires whirled as their would-be opponents came near. Dala charged Robin, while the Monk lunged at Spike.

Dala blocked a bo-strike with her forearm, and blocked a second strike the same way.

"That must hurt," Robin smirked as he executed a third strike.

"Pain fades," Dala smirked back as she grabbed the staff. With a sudden wrench, she got it out of his hands, and threw it away. "Let's see what you can do without your little toy," she sneered.

Robin launched a series of punches at her. She dodged all but the last one, which she blocked. She countered with a nerve strike. Robin felt his arm go numb. (She's good!) he mentally cursed as Dala launched another attack at him.

"Why don't you just give up then, hmm?" Spike asked the Monk as the two grappled. "We both know who the better fighter is." The Monk responded by breaking his hold and headbutting him.

"We do now," the Monk sneered as he tossed Spike to the catwalk above. With a graceful push-off, he joined the reeling vampire. "The good thing about people thinking you can't fight is that they underestimate you. Of course, all it takes is a few opponents leaking the truth out to spoil it- but that could only happen if I let them live."

The Monk launched a kick at Spike, but Spike blocked it and followed with another punch, which the Monk blocked. It went back and forth, neither able to hit the other. Finally, Spike landed a punch on the Monk's jaw. It should have sent him reeling, but he just flinched a little.

"Oh, did I mention that the Ring of Undeath makes me more powerful and durable than I am normally?" he smirked as he copied Spike's move, knocking him into the wall.

All the fights were disrupted by a very loud "A-HEM!" Rack materialized near the entrance to one of the corridors. Buffy and Nightwing materialized to either side of him. They had swords sheathed at their sides. Buffy was holding a bound Tara, and Nightwing was holding a bound Batgirl. "I would advise all the heroes here to stand down, or people will start dying."

"Bollocks," Spike breathed. "Snap out of it, Slayer!"

"She won't listen to you, William," the Monk gloated. "She and her paramour are now mine."

"Paramour? If anybody in here is her bloody paramour it's me! I got the bite marks and bruises to prove it!"

Giles felt as if he had been run over by a truck. (Spike? SPIKE?)

"Make the bad thoughts go away," Xander moaned. "Make the bad thoughts go away!"

"Rack," Willow growled, "let go of Tara. Now!"

"Threats?" Rack drawled. "They don't sound convincing coming from you, Strawberry. You're still too- pure. Let me show you what you have to do to make people listen to your threats." He nodded at Buffy, who pushed Tara away. He pointed a finger at the captive witch. "Fulmen!" he shouted. Black lightning erupted from his finger, engulfing her. Tara flew through the air, landing at Willow's feet, bleeding.

"No," Willow breathed, kneeling down to attend to her love. "No!" Willow's hands were shaking as she turned Tara over. Tara's eyes were wide open. "No," Willow sobbed, embracing Tara.

Rack smiled at her. His smile broadened as he took in the rest of the would-be heroes. Batman and Robin looked horrified. The Slayer's friends were even more horrified. "Now do you understand, Strawberry?" he told her. "That is what you must do to make people believe your threats."

"I understand," Willow said quietly. She stood up and looked straight at him. The smile fell off Rack's face. Her eyes were glowing red. "I understand that I am going to kill you." Rack trembled. Her rage was amplifying her already great power. He began to feel very nervous.

She grabbed the satchel at her side. She opened it and books of magic floated out.

"Do you really think that using the power in a few books will help you kill me?" he said with more bravado than he felt. The smile she rewarded him with was chilling.

"No, but I'm not going to use them. Not the way you think." She opened the book, and he felt her power merge with the books.

"No!" he shouted. He knew what she was doing. He saw the writing flow up her arms, creating moving tattoos of blackness. Her skin paled as more words flowed. The red sparks in her eyes died, leaving pits of utter darkness.

"You once said you liked my darkness," she smiled. The words from the books flowed straight to her head. Her hair darkened, becoming auburn, then brown, and finally a deep lustrous black. "How do you like my darkness now?" she asked him as she pointed her fingers at him, readying a spell.

**Doza: Thanks! Yup, the sequel's already in the works. As for why that is- all will be made clear in the end. Let's just say I have a hell of a hook, and leave it at that. As for planning, I think that it's essential. Not only will the writer have a road map, but I find that it provides an incentive to keep going.**

**Allen Pitt: I wanted a somewhat atypical villain, because monologues are a little annoying. As for D/D conflicts- I don't think that anybody in the Order of Aurelius really liked Dala or the Monk except the Master.**

**RogueFanKC: Thanks! Heh- the "Evil Overlord's Handbook." You know, if a copy of that ever got into the hands of a real supervillain, we would all be toast! As for Rasputin- that was just me showing what the Monk was capable of, plus referencing the fact that the Russian Revolution was a side-effect of one of Anya's missions. I don't know enough about Hellboy to write him, and this story is a bit crowded as is. I'm glad that you like the fight sequences. They really are a pain to write. I'm very grateful for my beta Scott. A sequel is coming and while I won't be adding any more universes to the mix, there are plenty of characters from the Whedonverse and the DCU that will be showing.**

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: Thanks! That's what you meant? Okay. That's what will eventually happen.**


	15. Showdown At The Initiative

**Chapter Fourteen: Showdown At The Initiative**

"I win again!" Dawn crowed.

"I don't believe it!" Anya grumbled. "How can you keep guessing who I am?"

Dawn looked at Anya over their Guess Who boards. "It's 'cause I've practiced at it," Dawn grinned smugly. "Pay up."

"Fine, fine," Anya grumbled, passing Dawn a nickel. "This has to be rigged," she muttered. Dawn started talking, but Anya didn't hear. Out of the blue, she felt great darkness. "Power," she muttered, not knowing that she cut Dawn off. "Anger. Hatred. Despair. Vengeance." She got a better grasp of the aura, and she gasped. "Willow?"

"Anya," she heard Dawn say, "what's wrong?"

"Dawnie," she said, snapping back to the Magic Box, "stay here. Something's really, really wrong. I'll be right back." She blinked, and teleported.

* * *

"To paraphrase Dr. Hank McCoy," Xander heard himself breathe, "'Oh, my fucking stars and garters.'" Willow had done- something- with some of the bad books, and now she looked like something out a scary witch-related horror movie. 

"How do you like my darkness now?" she asked Rack, and she pointed at him. She muttered something in a really weird language, and black lightning shot out at Rack. It barely missed Batgirl. Rack screamed, but managed to shield himself halfway through the blast. He jumped to the side.

"Attack!" the Monk yelled. He went back to beating on Spike. Dala started attacking Robin again, and Xander saw that Giles suddenly had his hands full with a bunch of demons heading up the stairs. The Jester attacked Batman again. He saw a lot of demons rush Willow, but she fried them with a wave of her hand. That left him with nobody to fight. Then he heard the running. Buffy and Nightwing were charging at him.

He didn't even have the time to pee himself when they were suddenly thrown back. "What the-"

"Get out of my way, Xander."

"Ahn?" He looked in the direction of her voice. She was going to where Tara lay, and he quickly followed her. "Willow's gone off the deep end," he told her.

"Anything else painfully obvious you have to tell me?" she snarked.

"We're getting our butts kicked?"

"I noticed." She knelt down by Tara and touched the dead witch's neck while he recapped everything that had happened. "She's dead, Ahn," Xander finished. Then it hit him. (Tara- gone?)

"Xander!" Anya snapped. "No, she's not."

(She's not?) "Huh?"

"At least not yet, but she will be." He followed Anya's gaze to where Willow and Rack were doing really weird magic-things to each other. "And I can't help her."

"What?" Xander protested. He felt shock. He knew that Anya was a little shaky with most of the Scoobies, but she always got along fine with Tara.

"I'm not allowed to do anything," Anya told him, as she started fingering her necklace. "It's against the rules."

"Well to hell with the rules!" Xander snapped. "You have to do something."

"Xander," she snapped. She sounded strained, and she started fingering her necklace even more. "Oh screw it," she sighed, sounding defeated. "D'Hoffryn's already unhappy with me. I may as well go full out and really piss him off." Her face turned all demonic, and she and Tara winked away.

Then he realized that with Anya gone, so was whatever protection she provided him. He saw that Buffy and Nightwing were still dazed from whatever Anya did to them, and everybody else was pretty close to losing, and that Batgirl was where Nightwing had dropped her, and was struggling against her bonds. (Batgirl!)

He ran to her as quickly as he could. He grabbed a fallen sword, and quickly sliced the ropes. As he did, he noticed that the demons going up the stairs had gotten to Giles and were beating him up. His first impulse was to go up to him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do much to help- unlike Batgirl.

"Help Giles!" he told her as he sliced.

"Right!" she called as she fired her jumpline and went to the Watcher.

Giles looked up at the demons standing in front him. He had taken a lot of them out, more than he would have expected, but there were too many of them. They had rushed him, getting in several shots, and he had to retreat. They now had him backed against the railing, and would either kill him straight out or shove him over the edge.

"Game over, human," one of them smirked.

Giles glared up at it. (No, dammit, not like this! Not with my Slayer under a madman's spell!)

Suddenly, amazingly, a figure in black swung by his side. She swept him into her arms. The arc of the swing carried them both into the elevator shaft. She put him down gently before turning to face the demons.

Giles had never seen anything like it. She was remarkable, even more so than Buffy. He knew that the Watcher's Council had files on every superhero and supervillain- not that they shared. Still, some few bits of information had leaked out, and there were any number of rumours based on what might be in those files. Giles knew that Batman generally only trained ordinary humans, but some rumours hinted that Batgirl was the exception to that rule. He didn't know if she were human or not, but he suddenly thought that she might have been a Potential Slayer. (Whatever she is, she is remarkable.)

"Are you okay?" she asked him after she had finished.

"Bloody wonderful," he grumbled. The demons had done quite a bit of work on him, enough that he was out of the battle for now. He smiled at her anyway. "I'll live. You just get back in there. You are bloody brilliant, you know." He saw her mouth shift under her mask. She was smiling.

"Thanks," she told him, before returning to the fight. He saw her swing down and engage Buffy and Nightwing, who were about to go for Xander again.

* * *

Dawn paced the Magic Box. One minute she and Anya were playing Guess Who, the next Anya was babbling about darkness and vengeance and Willow and teleporting away. She hoped that whatever it was that Anya felt, it wasn't too bad. Anya suddenly materialized in front of her. 

"Anya what's- your blouse!" There was blood on Anya's blouse. Anya glanced down and groaned.

"Two blouses in two days!" Anya moaned. "My bank account is going to hate me in the morning!"

"Anya! What happened?"

"Short version? Rack zapped Tara. Willow thought Tara was dead. Willow absorbed all the power in a few of the dark tomes and now she's Super-Scary-Witch. She wants to feed Rack his teeth, rectally. Tara wasn't dead. I teleported her to a hospital. The doctors said that I got her there just in time. Now I'm back here."

"Is she gonna live?"

"They think so."

"What else is happening?"

"Our side is about to get its ass handed to it. Xander thinks that Rack has Buffy and Nightwing under control but I could feel what really happened to them." She looked at Dawn, and a really weird look appeared on her face. "Well, I'm already pissing off D'Hoffryn," she muttered, and looked back at Dawn. "Buffy is going to be pissed at me too, but it's the only thing that I can do to help."

Before Dawn could react to that, Anya grabbed her arm. She turned all demonic and Dawn felt herself wink away from the Magic Box.

* * *

Robin grunted as he blocked yet another punch from Dala. He was fading fast, and he knew it. "Giving up so soon, little bird?" she taunted him. 

"Never," he spat at her. (I've gone into a lot of bad situations. I got out of them. I'm gonna get out of this one, too. I wish I knew how.) Giles was out of the fight. (He must be hurt) Spike was still occupying the Monk. Batgirl was fending off Buffy and Nightwing. Rack and Willow were occupying each other. Batman was still trying to get through to Jason. He noticed Anya appear and take Tara away- did that mean that she was alive? That left Xander handling the few remaining demons and thugs. He was doing a surprisingly good job, but unless something big happened he'd be dead soon. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the air ripple. Anya appeared- with Dawn?

"You're gonna have to free Buffy, and I'll tell you how," he heard Anya say.

"What?" Dala breathed. She looked worried. She grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. As he stood up, he saw her racing towards them. He got up and followed. He grabbed a batarang from his utility belt and readied a throw. That wouldn't change anything. (It'll be too late!) He saw Dawn hold up a small necklace. Whatever it was, it made Dala stop in her tracks. (Of course) he grinned. (A crucifix!)

"Bring it, bitch," Dawn smirked. "Oh I'm sorry- you can't."

Robin heard Dala give a very satisfying scream. He readied his throw and followed through. At the last second, Dala spun and caught the batarang. (Uh-oh!)

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. Before she could run, Anya stepped forward. She grabbed Dala, whirled her around, and gave her a headbutt. Dala crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Do you have a stake on you?" Anya asked Dawn. Dawn shook her head. "Oh well. Like I was about to say- Buffy's been possessed by the spirit of the First Slayer. Rack put a spell on the First Slayer to make her obey the Monk."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay? Anyway, Buffy and the First Slayer are fighting each other for control of the body. That means that they aren't fighting the spell. You have to get through to Buffy. You have to convince her that she and Sineya- the First Slayer- have to work together, so they can break the spell."

"What do I do?"

"Talk to her," Anya told her, and looked at him. "Robin," she called to him, "come over here and be ready to have her back if she needs it." He saw Dawn look at Buffy, who along with Nightwing was fighting Batgirl. She started talking.

* * *

The desert. Just like last time, the damn desert. The desert was on top of the Initiative, as if somebody had put two paintings on top of each other and was shining a flashlight underneath them. Buffy was looking out of her eyes. She watched herself fight Batgirl, but it felt like she was watching a movie. Only three things were completely real: herself, her enemy, and the nimbus of red energy that surrounded them both. 

"Give me back my body!" Buffy snapped.

"I have to have it," Sineya snarled. "You're too weak to break free from the sorcerer's grasp! The evil must be punished. We slay, and we slay alone! That's how it is."

"You're wrong, and so were those shamans that tried to control you!" Buffy snapped back. "If you couldn't stand up to them, how the hell do you think you can stand up to Rack and the Monk? Oh, that's right- you _didn't_, and you used my body to have sex!"

"It is more difficult than you know to fight something that you genuinely desire! I apologize for not being strong enough, but I notice that you could not resist when I gave you back control and you were ordered to fight the girl that came to rescue us- and _that_ was _not_ something that you wanted to do!"

Buffy thought about that as she fought. (Damn- she's got a point) Fighting the spell was like fighting Glory- no matter what she did, it still came back for more. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice.

#Buffy# For a second Buffy thought she was hallucinating. Then she heard it again. #Buffy, I know you can hear me#

"Dawn?"

"Your sister?" Sineya asked. "How can she be heard here?"

"She's my sister!" Buffy snapped. "She was made out of me!"

"Yes," Sineya nodded. "Yes, that's it! Her connection with you is deeper than Rack's spell!"

#Buffy, you have to stop fighting#

"She sounds desperate," Sineya noted. "Given what we are doing, I can't blame her."

#Buffy, the only way you can beat this is if you and the First Slayer work together#

"What?" Buffy exploded.

#Buffy, we really getting our butts kicked out here. We need you#

Buffy looked at Sineya. "I don't-"

#BUFFY!#

"Okay!" she reached out and grabbed Sineya's hand. Sineya grabbed her other hand, and they pushed against the spell. It was heavy, much heavier than anything Buffy had ever had to move before in her life. However, Dawn's desperation gave her all the strength that she needed and much more. With a scream, they broke the spell.

* * *

Even in a fight for his life, Rack paid attention to his pre-existing spells. He noticed when the Slayer's sister started talking to her, and he definitely noticed the fact that her voice registered on her. 

"I am going to kill you!" Willow hissed.

Rack sighed. He didn't have time for this right now. He was still going strong, but so was Strawberry. He hadn't had to fight this hard since the last time he took on Kent Nelson, and it had been a long while since that last battle. He was somewhat 'out of shape.' Strawberry wasn't as sophisticated or trained as Nelson was. Even now she was far less powerful, but she had Nelson beat cold in terms of ruthlessness and pure viciousness. If she had access to more books than just the few, he knew that he would have long since been dead.

He had a sense of the general battle. (We're winning, but if the sister gets through to the Slayer that could change) He turned his attention back to Strawberry and rattled off another spell.

"What are you trying to do?" she sneered. "Crush me? My shield is stronger than that spell."

"I know," Rack purred, as his spell teleported her away. She would break his spell in time, and head back here, but by that time this would be over. He strode towards where the vengeance demon and the boy were guarding the sister. He readied a spell, and cast it. A bolt of energy struck the demon and the boy, stunning them. A second spell caused a ball of fiery rock to manifest in the air and crash down towards the girl. The girl grabbed the demon and the boy and tried to run, but she wouldn't get out of the way quickly enough unless she dropped both of them. She wouldn't do that. People like her never did.

"Buffy!" the girl screamed. Rack doubled over in agony a second later. (The girl did it! The Slayer and the First Slayer had joined their will to break my spell!) Looking up, he saw the Slayer run from her fight with Batgirl at top speed. She grabbed her sister and the would-be protectors and ran. The rock just barely missed them. (Damn) he cursed. (Well, I've got a few seconds before Strawberry gets back. Let's throw the odds back to our side.)

"B-Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister. She noticed Anya and Robin stirring beside her, but her focus was on her sister.

"Yes, Dawn, it's me." Buffy's voice sounded weird, like two people were speaking out of one mouth. "Actually, it's us. Don't worry- we will protect you."

"Buffy, I-" A moan interrupted her. Dawn looked to the source, and she noticed that Buffy did too. It was Spike, on the catwalk. He was leaning back against a wall. Dawn gasped. He wasn't as badly beaten after Glory tortured him, but he still looked very bad. The Monk was laughing, and started punching him. "Buffy, you have to help Spike."

Buffy/Sineya looked torn. "But- I can't leave you to save that vampire."

Dawn rolled her eyes. (Great- the First Slayer thinks she gets a say! No, no she doesn't!) "Buffy," Dawn said, "Anya and Robin are here, and I can fight." She looked around, and noticed two things- Robin's Bo staff, and a fallen sword. She went for the sword. "I can use this," she said. "I've watched you."

"I'll take care of her, Miss Summers," Robin told Buffy as he grabbed the Bo. "I promise."

"So do I," Anya vowed. Dawn noticed that she was in demon face.

Buffy/Sineya shot her a weird look, then nodded. "Okay," she said, as she raced over to the Monk, and Spike.

"Actually, it isn't." Dawn heard Rack's voice a second before he appeared. He snatched Anya's necklace from off of her neck. It burst into flames in his hand, and quickly melted.

"No!" Anya screamed. Dawn had never heard Anya- or anybody- hit that note before. Anya glowed for a few seconds. When it faded, she looked human again. "Not again!" she heard Anya moan. She saw Robin swing his staff at Rack's head, but the sorcerer teleported away before the swing could connect.

"One last gift," Dawn heard Rack say as he faded away. The ground suddenly started shaking. Everyone still standing fell down due to the intensity of the tremors. Dawn saw the complex's floor crack. Lumps of earth rose up through the cracks. The lumps quickly took on human shape.

"Elementals!" Anya screamed. One of the elementals tried to bring its fist down on Dawn's head, but she dodged it. As she got up, Dawn saw Robin attacking two of them with his Bo, and more were engaging Buffy.

"Anya, get out of here!" Dawn shouted. "We'll keep them occupied."

"Right!" Robin shouted.

"But I can't just-"

"Go!" Buffy and Robin yelled at her. Anya got the hint and left. Dawn saw one of the elementals go after her.

(Okay Dawn, what would Buffy do?) Dawn lunged forward. She shoved her sword into the thing's 'neck.' It shuddered, and it collapsed, turning back into dirt. She felt and heard the heavy footprints behind her. She pivoted and lowered the sword, driving it into the second elemental's body. Like it's 'brother,' the thing shuddered and collapsed.

"See Buffy," she called. "I can fight!" She looked over to Buffy/Sineya, who had dropped the elementals that attacked her. Buffy/Sineya smiled at her, nodded, and turned. She raced up the stairs and charged the Monk.

Buffy/Sineya crossed the ground between herself and the Monk easily, launching a kick at the Monk, who turned to look at her. The Monk's body language radiated confidence. Her kick knocked him into the faraway wall so hard it left an impact crater. She grabbed Spike and set him far behind her, near the stairs. She smiled as she saw the Monk stand up, reeling slightly. She felt different, better, powerful. As the Monk charged her she knew that she had a difficult battle ahead, but she knew that she would prevail.

"Demons!" the Monk screamed. "Engage the Batgirl!" The remaining demons obeyed him.

Rack watched the Slayer with a scowl. She was more powerful than ever. (Well, I can fix-)

"Rack!"

(Oh great- Strawberry's back.) He turned to face her. She was floating in the air.

"You will drown in my darkness," she promised him.

Rack smirked. (Now, there's an idea.) "You want to know what real darkness is, Strawberry? Why don't you find out?" He quickly rattled off a spell. He felt his body collapse, but his spirit rose to face her. It transformed into a cloud of pure shadow, and enveloped the surprised witch. (Who will drown in whose darkness?) he thought.

* * *

"Yay, kid!" the Joker cheered. "Beat him up! Make him bleed! But remember- I get to kill him! Unless you find a crowbar and some dynamite, in which case you get to kill him because the irony would be far too delicious for me to overlook! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" 

Batman countered another of Jason's kicks, and blocked another punch. He could end this easily, but- "Jason, please! You are stronger than he is!"

"In… Hell…" Jason muttered as he began another attack.

"The dear boy thinks he's in Hell," the Joker purred conspiratorially. "I'm letting him run with that hypothesis. He thinks you're a demon in Bat shape, sent to torment him for whatever sin got him thrown out. I wonder if I could make any of your other kids think that."

(That is _it_! Jason, forgive me.) He blocked Jason's next punch, and countered with a right cross at his full strength. Jason reeled, and a blow to the neck put him out. (Forgive me, son) he thought as he turned to the Joker, who had suddenly stopped laughing.

"I didn't think you had that in you," the Joker cackled weakly as Batman advanced on him. "Now Bats, before you freak- remember that the boy is alive again, so you really don't have to-"

Batman's punch caught the Joker in the nose. The punch was at full strength, throwing the clown against the wall. The Joker collapsed, unconscious. Batman took a second to cuff him before joining Batgirl's fight against Nightwing and the remaining demons. "Take the demons down!" Batman called. "I'll handle Nightwing!" Batgirl nodded and obeyed.

"Dawn got through to Buffy by talking to her," he heard Robin call. "Talk him into joining with the spirit in him to break Rack's controlling spell!"

"Noted," Batman called back as he engaged Nightwing. Nightwing/Okonkwo launched a kick at him, which he dodged and countered with a punch.

"Nightwing," he said urgently as they continued fighting. "It's me. Listen to me. You have to join with the spirit in you to break Rack's spell."

Nightwing/Okonkwo launched a kick at him, which Batman blocked before flowing into a punch. "Listen to me," he said, letting more of his urgency enter his voice. "I have seen you do amazing things, and you can do this. You have to. Come back to us, son. We need you."

Nightwing/Okonkwo stopped. Batman saw him look down. When he looked at Batman, he flashed his trademark roguish grin. Batman felt an immediate surge of relief. (I didn't want to put two of my children down in one night.)

"Took you long enough to do that," Nightwing/Okonkwo told him. His voice sounded strange, as if two voices were speaking in unison.

"You're stubborn."

"We learn from the best," Nightwing/Okonkwo retorted. "Handle the demons and remaining elementals. We will help our love destroy the vampire that did this to us." He picked up his long fallen sword, and ran to Buffy and the Monk.

Batman was unused to taking orders, but he saw the logic behind them. The field needed to be cleared of remaining threats. He saw Batgirl handling the demons with ease, so he turned his attention to the elementals. He grabbed a batarang and threw it at one of the elementals surrounding Robin and Dawn. The elemental collapsed into dirt.

"Thanks for the help, Batman," Dawn called as her sword dropped the last elemental.

"Robin, Miss Summers," he nodded as he went to them. "Are either of you injured?"

He noticed that they were both scraped, as well as the beginnings of bruises on Robin's body.

"Fine," Robin told him.

"Ditto," Dawn grinned. She was probably on an adrenaline-high from the battle.

Suddenly, Batman heard a gunshot from a far corridor, shortly followed by a scream. "On it!" Robin called, heading off in the direction of the shot. Batman looked back at Dawn. The widening of her eyes was his only warning before he was tackled from behind.

"You thought you could defeat us?" Dala screamed at him as she got on top of him and started punching. "My master and I will feast on your blood as everything you love burns!"

He saw Dawn Summers try to strike Dala with her sword. Dala moved off of Batman, but she got up and lunged at Dawn. Batman stuck a leg up, obstructing her. "Get Robin!" he yelled at her. She nodded, and complied.

* * *

Willow swam in darkness. She couldn't see anything no matter where she turned. 

"I mean, I just feel like the-the junior partner. You've been doing everything longer than me. You've been out longer ... you've been practicing witchcraft way longer." It was her own voice, coming from behind her. She turned, and she saw herself. She was sitting on the bed in her old dorm room, the one she lived in before moving to Buffy's place.

"Oh, but you're way beyond me there! In just a few- I mean ... it frightens me how powerful you're getting." That was Tara.

Willow saw herself frown. "That's a weird word."

Willow's blood ran cold. She remembered what day that was: the day of the Multicultural Fair, when she and Tara had that argument, and Tara went to the Fair alone. Glory found her there, thinking that she was the Key. When Glory found out that Tara wasn't she brain-sucked her because Tara wouldn't give Dawn up. (This is the argument) Willow shuddered. Then she collected herself. "Is there a point to this, Rack?" she snarled.

#There is# Rack's voice echoed all around her.

"What is it?"

#You're getting far too worked up about this one, Strawberry. She's nothing compared to you#

"Don't. You. EVER. Say. That. Again!"

#It's the truth. She could have been something, but she was too afraid of her own power. You never were. Have you ever stopped to wonder what that means?#

"What does it mean, oh great and powerful Oz?"

#You think that you can psyche yourself by comparing me to a famous charlatan? Oh, Strawberry. To answer your question, it's because you like the power. You get off on it. Always have#

"That's not true!" Willow screamed at him, even though a small part of her agreed with Rack. A very small part that the rest of her quickly shouted down.

#Isn't it? Let's talk about your life. You're the daughter of two cold, distant professors who thought they could raise you according to theories, and proven psychological standards, and were so wrapped up in giving you an education that they neglected the real you. How about your friends? You didn't have many early on, just Xander and Jesse, and to some degree dear little Amy as well. You were in love with Harris, but he only ever saw you as one of the boys. Jesse was a loser who got himself vamped. And Amy- well, you know all about her. How much did they really care about you, hmm? Then, Buffy Summers and her sister came to Sunnydale, and your life got even worse#

Images of the people he talked about came before her eyes as he mentioned them. "That's not true!" She shouted that with as much conviction as she could, although more of her was starting to agree with him.

#I'm in your mind. I know everything that you do so yes, it is true. She started endangering your life from the moment she arrived there. What happened to you after she came to Sunnydale? Your friend Jesse gets vamped and Xander stakes him. You start to enter a real relationship, only to find out that you're dating a cyber demon that you accidentally released. Your childhood love falls in lust with your new best friend before getting over her and falling for a girl you'd hated for as long as you knew her. You finally get a boyfriend, and he becomes a werewolf in short order. You give yourself to him, and he eventually leaves you. And all that doesn't take into account the many times that the Slayer has directly or indirectly endangered your life#

"You're only telling half the story!" Willow shouted, although she was starting to think that she was trying to convince herself.

#Give me a minute, will you? It's true, there were good things as well, but we both know what the best was: the magic#

Images floated around Willow. Every one involved her casting a spell. She saw herself floating roses and pencils, re-ensouling Angel, turning ice into fire, contacting the spirit world, resurrecting Buffy, attacking Glory, among other images.

#And you eventually found yourself a true partner and equal, and what does she do to you?#

A new image appeared before Willow. It was from earlier that year. She and Tara were in the Bronze, and they were arguing.

#A simple little dimensional shifting spell, and she freaks out. It's not like you wouldn't have had it under control#

(Exactly) Willow mentally snorted, but then she felt guilty. "I could have hurt all those kids if I cast that spell!" she protested. It sounded a little weak.

#Uh-huh. You could have also found Dawn a lot more quickly, and wouldn't that have been better than letting be her out who-knows-where? Fast-forward to just this past afternoon. What does she tell you? You rely too much on the darkness. Take now, for instance- you absorbed all the power out of the books. To kill me#

(Finally, something I can completely agree with) she thought. "Yes!" she shouted.

#Because you needed the extra power to take me on#

"Yes!"

#Because you like the 'dark' power#

"Yes!" Willow gasped as soon as the words were out of her mouth, but she didn't take them back. She couldn't, because they were true. She… she liked the dark power. It filled every pore of her body. It made her feel powerful.

#Oh, Strawberry. Think about what you just said. You're calling on the dark power, the power your girlfriend distrusted, to kill me, the man who gave you a better taste of that power than any you've ever known? Does that make sense to you? We both know what the answer is#

"No," she admitted.

#I thought not#


	16. The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Li...

**Chapter Fifteen: The Hardest Thing In This World Is To Live In It**

Anya staggered down a random corridor. As soon as she reached the halfway point she sat down. (Human again. Dammit!) She took a second to actually consider her situation. She couldn't say that she felt the despair that immediately overtook her the last time once she realized what had happened. In fact, she felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her. (Admit it, Anya- your heart wasn't in it.)

"Well hello there."

Anya looked up with a gasp. One of the Joker's goons had woken up and followed her. His face was bloody, and it looked like his nose was very recently broken. He was pointing his gun at her head.

"Last words, girlie," he sneered. "Smoke 'em if you've got 'em."

(Twelve hundred or so years over… why am I so calm about this?)

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

(Xander?)

Xander was running at the thug at top speed. The thug turned and started to aim, but Xander was too fast. He punched the man square in the jaw, dropping him.

"And this time you stay down, you home-invading asshole!" Xander snapped.

"Xander?"

He smiled at her and squatted down. "Hey, Ahn," he said. It was his gentlest voice. "So I, uh, I noticed what went down a few minutes ago. Sorry about that."

"Oh. Well, who wants to be immortal anyway? I mean if you've done it once, you've done it a hundred times."

He laughed. "So it's back to plain old Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins, huh?"

"Damn, that a lame-ass made up maiden name, isn't it?"

He laughed again, and to her surprise she joined in. "I don't know. Compared to Alexander LaVelle Harris-" He was cut off by a gunshot. He pitched to the ground screaming. Anya saw blood coming out of his shoulder. She saw the thug stand up.

"I meant to hit him in the head," the thug muttered. "My vision was a little blurry, but I'm fine now. Bye-bye, boy." He cocked the gun, and started aiming at Xander's head. Anya felt a sudden thrust of overpowering hatred. She got up and tackled the thug. He fell, and Anya landed on top of him. She deeply scratched his face, and punched him in the jaw.

(Damn, that hurts!) As the thug clutched his face, she noticed his gun, which lay in arm's reach. She got off of the thug and grabbed the gun. She lifted it and aimed it. (I've never used one of these things before. I guess you have to start somewhere!)

A batarang emerged practically out of nowhere, and knocked the gun out of her hands. She looked up, and saw Robin headed her way. He punched the thug again, putting him out, and he went to Xander. He reached in his utility belt and started pulling out medical supplies, tending to Xander. "You're lucky," Robin told him. "Bullet went clean through."

"Yeah," Xander said in a shaky voice. "Lucky me."

"Robin!" Anya heard Dawn call. "XANDER!" Dawn screamed as she noticed who he was tending.

"What is it?" Robin asked Dawn.

"Dala's up, and she's got the drop on Batman."

"Okay," Robin said grimly. "Can you teleport them, to safety, Miss Jenkins?" Robin asked Anya.

"No," she told him. "The necklace was the source of my power. With it gone, I'm human again."

"Alright," Robin muttered. "Dawn, can you guard them?"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded.

"Good." He returned to the fight.

"That is one brave kid," Anya murmured. She didn't notice that she was stroking Xander's hair.

* * *

#Now, wouldn't you agree that it would make more sense to thank me for killing her?# Rack asked Willow. 

"No!" Willow yelled. She felt more confused than she had ever felt before in her life.

#Are you sure? True, I killed her, but I've also showed you the truth about yourself. You like the darkness, little Strawberry. You like its power. Let me offer you a deal. You let me live, and I show you more#

"You can do that?" The words escaped her before she could stop them, but she truly was curious.

#You know I can. Think about it. I can take you places you never even dreamed existed#

"And steal my soul."

#Really- why would I risk your finding out and your being pissed off?#

It was a good question.

#Think about it# Rack continued. #Anything is possible with the power. We can bring your girlfriend back. We can make her better, if you want- prettier, more willing to explore the depths of her power, more… subservient? You would like that, wouldn't you?#

"I do want Tara back," Willow heard herself mutter.

#I can show you how to do that without needing any silly little urns. Watch# More images flashed before Willow's eyes. There she was with Tara, poring over books of dark magic. There they both were, dark-eyed and dark-haired, battling demons and super-villains. There she was standing on a pedestal, drinking in the adoration poured at her by a horde of grateful people. They were hers to do with as she pleased. Every man, woman and child ready to kill for her, die for her, and serve her every sexual desire. All she had to do was open her mouth and say the word.

She turned around. Oz was there in human form. He gazed up at her with those soulful eyes she still loved. His guitar was in his hands, ready to play at her whim. He was just as ready to play for her as he was to wolf out and rip out somebody's throat. Tara was opposite him. She stood, but she gazed at Willow with her special adoration-face, her eyes wide, and her smiling lips slightly open and trembling. Slightly behind them were her family and all of her friends, kneeling in adoration. Rack was behind them all. He beamed at her with an expression of fatherly pride, even more fatherly pride than her father had ever shown when looking at her report cards (always straight-A's, except for gym). She felt happy. She felt content.

#All you have to do is say yes#

Willow opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped when she noticed something. The eyes of her friends, of the people she loved most, weren't filled with adoration at all. They were filled with fear. She was scaring the hell out of the people she loved most.

It was time for her to make a decision. She knew to her bones that Rack would fulfill all of his promises and then some, if she said yes and gave into him. Everything she saw would come true. That was the problem, wasn't it?

"NO!" she screamed, and the image shattered. She suddenly felt ice cold, and she recognized too late what Rack was doing. He was going for it. He was trying to steal her soul.

#You should have said yes, Strawberry. I wouldn't have had to do this#

She fought him. She fought him with everything she had. It wasn't enough. He was in her too much for her to excise him so easily. She didn't even know how to get him out of her now.

"Help me!" she screamed. "Somebody help me!"

#It's not too late, Strawberry. You can still say yes#

"No! Help me! Tara, Oz- everybody! Help me!"

#Since you asked so nicely# A new voice rang in her mind as she felt sudden warmth pour through her being. The darkness around her lessened. She felt rather than heard Rack scream in fury.

"Tara?" she asked the voice.

#It's me, sweetie#

"You heard me even after you died?"

#I would hear you anywhere, but no. Actually, I heard you from my hospital bed. I'm not dead. He didn't kill me, but he came close. Anya saved me and took me to the hospital#

"You're alive," Willow joyfully sobbed. "You're alive!"

#Yes, but you won't be for long unless you deal with Rack now#

"I can't. He's too strong!"

#You're right. You can't fight him, not with the darkness. Oh Willow, he's more in tune with it than you know. It can't hurt him when he's like this. The only way you can stop him is to purge the extra darkness in you and replace it with light#

"I don't know how to do that!"

#I know. Let me show you#

Suddenly, Willow knew what she had to do. But she had a problem. "I can't!" she sobbed.

#Yes, you can. I'll be with you, sweetie. Together, we can do anything, remember?# A ghostly image of Tara manifested before her and she outstretched her hand. #Now take my hand, and don't let go#

Willow took Tara's hand, and the visions began. She saw everything she had ever done wrong. She saw every lie, every harsh word, every trick, every misfired spell, every time she hurt someone. Everything. Some of them she remembered, like the yellow crayon incident from kindergarten. There were several that she had forgotten, like that time in 10th grade when Cordelia came to her for computer help and she tricked her into deleting all of her work. There were many, far too many, that she didn't even know she had done. She felt every ounce of pain she had ever caused the people in her life. By the end of it she was a sobbing wreck. She felt lower than she had ever felt before in her life. (I'm worthless! I'm a selfish, selfish bitch who needs to have pieces of her skin flayed off and fed to a demon right now!)

She felt someone hugging her. She opened her eyes and saw Tara. Tara was smiling at her. Willow didn't understand. Tara saw everything that Willow had done wrong in her life, but she was still here, hugging her and smiling like she forgave her. Willow cried harder, and she felt Tara's embrace tighten.

Suddenly, Willow _understood_. Tara saw everything that Willow saw, but somehow it didn't matter. Tara loved her anyway. Tara Maclay didn't give her heart out easily, and she didn't give it to people who didn't deserve it. That meant that unless she had Tara completely fooled, Willow was more than just a piece of shit. She was worth something. (I have to be worth something, because Tara's the most perceptive person I know. She, Oz, and Giles make a holy trinity of perception.) She looked up at Tara, who smiled and nodded. Willow felt herself smile. "So I'm not worthless?"

Tara's response was a gentle kiss. Willow felt relieved and she felt glad, but most of all she felt grateful. She kissed back and felt the darkness leave her, and return to the book. Then she felt a growing connection to… something. She had felt it before somewhere, but never this strongly. (Wow!)

* * *

Rack re-entered his body with a growl. (I was so _fucking_ close!) He had her where he wanted her. On one hand, she would become his disciple, and on the other, he would steal her soul and with it her power. (Then that stupid blond bitch- who I should have made sure was in the ground- had to show up and ruin everything! Well, at least Strawberry has let go of the darkness. I can still kill her!) He looked up to see her, intending to cast any number of offensive spells. He expected to see her back to normal. He did not expect to see her practically glowing. Her hair had turned white. "So, Strawberry got some cream, did she?" he snarled. 

She looked down at him. "I want to offer you a chance to stand down, but somehow I don't think you'll take it."

Rack sneered. "So you've found the power of the light. So what? Even if your lady managed to purify you to the point where you can tap it without burning yourself, it doesn't change the fact that you are what you are."

"You're right."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm still me. The magics that I channel can amplify certain traits, but underneath it I'm still me, dark and light. I think I really prefer me like this though, but Darth Willow has her place, and her time." She cocked her head and looked at him. "You don't follow, do you?"

"Oh, I follow. I've heard this drivel before."

"I'm going to offer you one chance, Rack. Stand down."

"Your control of the light is new, and you are alone. My control of the dark is quite old, as you will _see!_" he shot of volley of black lightning at her. Willow raised a hand and deflected it.

Willow looked down at him and felt a sense of sadness. She knew what she had to do. Tara didn't like it. Willow didn't really like it either, but the bastard had it coming. Neither of them knew how to cage him. They might have been able to 'change' him, but that would have been wrong. That left only one course of action.

"Yeah, you're right," Willow agreed, "but I'm not alone. I'm by myself, but I'm not alone. _Lux_." She felt Tara join with her in casting the spell. Together, they penetrated Rack's defenses. Willow watched as light engulfed Rack. She heard his scream of agony as the light seared the flesh from his bones. Because the light meant honesty as much as it did purity, Willow could not deny a degree of satisfaction. Even when Tara turned away, Willow watched.

When the light faded, no trace of Rack remained. She lowered herself to the ground, and she felt the extra power, no longer needed, fade away. It left her feeling giddy. "Well, that was nifty," Willow muttered.

* * *

"I will destroy you all!" Dala ranted as she pressed her attack. "You will die slowly and in screaming agony!" 

Her fury fuelled her fighting. Batman scowled. Some individuals fought better when enraged. Dala seemed to be one of those. She had rallied a few demons cringing around the edges of the battlefield, but Batman noticed that they were the only remaining opponents. Nightwing and Buffy were still facing the Monk on the catwalk, Willow was presumably fighting Rack, and Joker and his thugs were out of the picture. As was Jason. (Not now!) he reminded himself as he blocked a punch and countered with a kick. Batgirl and Robin were fighting the last demons, leaving him alone with Dala.

"I wanted to make you suffer," Dala continued, "but I think that I'm just going to torture you and sire your brats! Doesn't that just sound lovely?"

Batman snarled. He pressed his own attack, launching a flurry of punches at her. She blocked most of them, and countered with a punch to his jaw. He couldn't block it in time.

She must have hit him with her full strength, because the next he knew he was on the ground, watching Batgirl and Robin attacking her. A sudden movement caught his eye, and he followed it. He did not know when it happened, but Spike had recovered enough to move, and had walked down the stairs. The vampire held a stake in his hand. Batman motioned for Spike to toss the stake, but Spike shook his head and mouthed that he wanted her. Batman grimaced. The vampire had to be stubborn. An idea suddenly hit him. Batman mouthed for Spike to hold the pointed end out. The vampire flashed him a wicked grin as comprehension set in and did as he was told.

"Enough!" Batman heard Dala yell as he stood up. He saw her drop Robin with a blow to the neck before rounding on Batgirl.

"Stand down, Batgirl!" he called. "She's mine."

Dala smirked at him. "Oh really? And how to you intend to deal with me?"

He let himself grin viciously. "Why don't you just find out?"

Dala scowled, and rushed him. (I must time this correctly. Closer, closer- NOW!) He reached out and grabbed an arm, spinning her around. Grabbing her in a hold, he ran at Spike and shoved the vampire toward him. He heard Dala scream in horror as her body connected with the stake. The scream was suddenly cut off as she exploded into dust. The impact of her body had knocked the weakened vampire down. Motioning for Batgirl to tend to Robin, Batman approached and helped Spike up.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Spike told him. "Thanks for the shove."

"You're welcome," Batman replied.

A sudden, brilliant flash of light attracted their attention. A male figure was glowing and screaming. The glow faded within seconds, leaving nothing behind. Batman saw Willow touch down to the ground. Her hair was a stark white, but quickly returned to its natural colour.

"Well, that was nifty," he heard her mutter.

"I assume that was Rack," he told her as he went to join her, still supporting Spike.

"Yeah. I know you don't like killing-"

"I don't, but I told Miss Summers that I would defer to her in purely supernatural matters. You didn't kill any non-magical humans?"

"No."

"Then I don't have to take you down." As one, the three of them turned to watch the fight between Nightwing, Buffy, and the Monk. He heard Batgirl join them.

"One to go," Spike announced.

"Robin is okay," Batgirl told him. "Just out cold."

"Mr. Giles is down, and I heard a gunshot from one of the corridors. I don't know if there are any casualties."

"It's Xander," Willow breathed, a faraway look in her eye. "He's okay. Robin stabilized him, but I have to go to him!" Willow said.

"Go," Batman told her. "Take him to a hospital any way you can. We will meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

Willow nodded and dashed off. Batman looked at Spike. "Hospitals can't help your kind."

"Not really."

"Then you're with us." The three of them marched up the stairs, where the last fight raged.

* * *

"You are good," the Monk panted, "but I am better." 

Buffy/Sineya and Nightwing/Okonkwo looked at each other, and nodded. She dashed right, he dashed left, and both charged the Monk. She threw a punch at the Monk's head, and he launched a kick at the Monk's midsection. One hand came up, blocking the punch, and the other grabbed the leg and threw Nightwing/Okonkwo away. As Buffy/Sineya threw a flurry of jabs at the Monk, Nightwing/Okonkwo rolled with the throw, landing safely. He got back up and charged the Monk again. This time, he threw a kick at the Monk's head, and the kick connected. Buffy/Sineya, in mid-swing, altered the trajectory of her blow and hit the Monk in the solar plexus. He went to his knees. She followed through with a knee to the face. The Monk got up and dodged Buffy/Sineya's next kick and Nightwing/Okonkwo's next punch. He managed to grab their heads and knock them together. They fell, stunned.

The Monk smirked as he stood over them. He heard a whirring noise, and raised a hand to grab the incoming batarang. He looked up and saw Batman, Batgirl, and Spike standing a few feet from him. "Ah, so I see you are all that remain. Pity. I shall tend to you later."

"You will tend to us now," Batman snarled at him.

"No!" the Monk heard. He looked down. Nightwing/Okonkwo was speaking. "Let us take care of him. It is our fight!"

The Batman looked at his son's shell, and nodded.

"Stand down," he told Spike and Batgirl. Spike started protesting, but Batgirl stood down.

The Monk smirked at the Slayer and her lover. "Why do you not simply give up?" he asked conversationally.

"Because you still exist," the Slayer spat, "and all of us agree that you are a blight upon the earth."

"There are many blights upon the earth," the Monk replied evenly as he began another series of attacks.

Buffy/Sineya and Nightwing/Okonkwo fought back, but it was clear that they could only stalemate him at best. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy/Sineya saw her wounded Watcher lean out of the shaft and aim a shot at the Monk. Buffy/Sineya motioned for him to wait, but an idea struck her. She only hoped that the Watcher would follow her thought. She hung back slightly, letting Nightwing/Okonkwo press the attack. She waited for the right moment, and it came quickly. The Monk's arm rose into a good position, and she grabbed it, holding it. The Monk struggled, but Nightwing/Okonkwo pressed his attack, forcing the Monk to fend him off.

(Please let the Watcher-) The sudden sound of a crossbow firing told her that the Watcher understood. His bolt hit the Ring of Undeath. It shattered with a flash of dark energy.

"NO!" the Monk screamed. Buffy/Sineya let him go and hit him with her hardest punch, knocking him against the wall. She and Nightwing/Okonkwo grabbed their fallen swords and charged the Monk.

"NOT AGAIN!" the Monk screamed as her sword sliced through his midsection while Nightwing/Okonkwo's sliced through his neck. He exploded into dust, and at long last, it was over.

"My love," Buffy/Sineya breathed as she faced her lover.

"My love," Nightwing/Okonkwo breathed back as the two embraced. They broke their embrace and looked at their allies. "It is over," he announced.

"You have our deepest gratitude for your aid," Buffy/Sineya added.

The two lovers looked at each other again, and kissed. They glowed as they kissed, and two sparks rose out of their bodies. The sparks intertwined and flew off together, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Ahem," Batman coughed. It was enough to make Nightwing and Buffy stop kissing. They broke away from each other, clearly embarrassed. Buffy helped Giles up, supporting him. "If you two are done, there is still work for us." He turned around and saw Willow and Dawn coming out of a corridor, preceding a floating Xander, while Anya was helping Robin up. He surveyed the rest of the field. (The Joker is still out cold, as are his thugs, as is- Jason's gone!) "The boy that was resurrected," Batman called, barely keeping his anxiety out of his voice. "Where is he?"

"I saw him get out of here," Anya told him. "He went that way." She pointed to another corridor.

"You didn't stop him."

"Um, that would be a no, because I was kind of preoccupied with staying out of the line of fire, because I'm human again, my magic skills are pretty rusty, and Xander was shot."

"Nightwing!" Nightwing came to join him. "I'm going after him. See to the others."

"Batman!" he heard Buffy call. He turned his head. "That leads to the emergency exits."

"Understood," he called back, but her voice stopped him.

"There are some things you should know. I died last summer, and I was brought back last fall. If he's anything like I was, he's gonna be out of it. Really out of it. Be gentle."

Batman nodded and went in the direction Anya pointed. He picked up Jason's trail very quickly after exiting the emergency exit. It ended by the highway. There was a figure sitting in the middle of the road. There were no incoming vehicles. He walked out into the road, and sat beside his son. Jason was likely skittish. (Removing him is an option, but Summers is probably right. I will talk him off of the road if I can.) They sat in silence for several moments.

"I'm not in Hell, am I?" Jason asked him quietly.

"No, you're not. How did you figure it out?"

"When I woke up, I looked around and saw the Joker lying there. I thought he was the Devil and that I had to listen to him, but if he was out cold then he couldn't be the Devil. He had to be the Joker. That meant that I'm alive."

"Yes."

"The Joker tortured me."

Batman felt a sharp surge of hatred towards to Joker. "Yes," he told Jason, managing to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"I thought God didn't want me anymore."

Batman didn't know how to answer. He had denied the existence of a caring God since he was eight years old. Meeting lunatics and metahumans in his adulthood made him further question the idea of faith. However, he had seen just enough in his life that could not be explained scientifically. There was magic. There were demons. He had served beside an angel in the League. Friends and enemies had come back from the dead.

"I was in Heaven." Jason's statement cut off any answer he could make. This was easier for him to answer to. There was a Hell, and symmetry (if not necessarily logic) demanded that there be a Heaven.

"I know," he said gently.

"I wanna go back." Jason said slowly. He turned to look at Batman, and he started to cry. "I wanna go back." The crying became sobbing. "I wanna go back!"

Batman felt his heart break. He didn't have an answer to his son's agony. Suddenly, he came to the horrifying realization that Jason's fate might depend on what he said and did next. He wasn't good with people. Alfred was good with people. Dick was. Clark was. Diana was. He most definitely was not. (Maybe I don't have to be good) he thought desperately. (Maybe I just have to be honest. That I can do.) "I don't want to lose you again, son," he said quietly. "Stay, please."

"No," Jason sobbed.

"Please, Jason!" Batman put everything he had into that plea.

"No!" Jason yelled.

Batman had a sudden burst of inspiration. 'Desperate' did not begin to cover the idea. It was unthinkable to do it this publicly. What lay before him was a desperate situation. He had to do it. He lifted his cowl off, and showed Bruce Wayne's face to the world. He turned to Jason. He put his hands on Jason's shoulders, and turned to look at his son's face.

"I don't want to lose you again," he repeated. Jason stopped sobbing and looked at him in shock. "I love you son." He wrapped the stunned Jason in an embrace. Jason hugged back, tentatively at first, but he soon tightened his grip. "Just, don't leave," he finished.

"I'll try," Jason finally said. "I'll try to stay."

"Good." He lifted Jason up and carried him off of the highway. He set Jason down, and pulled his cowl down. "Don't tell Nightwing about this." Batman put his hand on Jason's shoulder, and steered him back towards the emergency exit.

**Doza: I'm glad that you still like it! Yes, regular updates are very important to me. I realize that personal stuff can get in the way of fanfic and regularly does and I don't blame the author's for that, but I have read too many unfinished fanfics for me to not try to update on a regular basis. By now, your questions about Darth Willow will have been answered, so I'll go to Oracle's reaction, if she ever finds out. It will depend on what she knows and when. If all she knows is that Dick and Buffy had sex then she would be (at least) very upset. If she knew the whole story she would still be furious but not at Dick or Buffy. It all depends on what she is initially told.**

**RogueFanKC: I'm also glad that I have a beta, and an excellent one :) You should be worried about Willow, but hopefully her experiences here have taught her a lesson! I have indeed seen Return of the Joker, and I was inspired by what the Joker did. About the sex: Selective amnesia would be nice, but when has anything ever gone that smoothly for Buffy or Dick? Like I told Doza: Oracle's initialreaction is going to depend on what she first finds out. I can guarantee that she will be furious with somebody no matter what, but the target will depend on what she discovers.**

**Allen Pitt: I remember that episode, so I wanted to throw in a little 'Easter Egg,' if you will re. Rasputin. You've seen what happened to the Ring- Spike cursed me out for that something fierce!- and I hear you about Darla. She was cool. As for the sequel: we'll see what happens.**

**Damia, Queen of the Gypsi's: I hope that this installment hascheered you up about Tara! I'm glad that you liked the story regardless!**


	17. Goodbye For Now

**Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye, For Now**

When Batman returned to the clearing, he saw Nightwing spring forward.

"Jay?" he breathed.

"Nightwing," Batman snapped. (Time for reunions later!) "Report."

"The Joker and the other humans have been restrained," Nightwing told him. "The supernatural entities have been dealt with or fled. We decided to wait until you came back." He took a lighter tone. "Certain people wanted to go after you, but we 'decided' to wait until you got back."

"Nightwing wouldn't let us!" Dawn Summers called. "We should've voted!"

"They wouldn't leave until they knew everything was okay."

"I got shot," Xander called. He sounded drugged. "I should've got two votes!"

"You gave him something," Batman observed.

"Yeah."

"It should have been stronger."

Buffy came to join them. "Get them to the hospital," she told him. "We need to move the humans somewhere."

"Nightwing, take them to the hospital," Batman told him. "Miss Summers and I will handle the Joker and his men."

"Batman," Batgirl said. She reached into her utility belt and pulled out the re-breathers he had given her. "If you use the caves, you'll need these."

"Understood," he nodded. Nightwing led the procession away. Everyone present except Jason joined them.

"Uh," Jason said, "if you're gonna take care of the thugs, shouldn't you call the cops around here?"

Batman reached in his utility belt and pulled out a communicator. He handed it to Jason along with one of the re-breathers. "This is linked to the local police department's mainframe. As soon as we are done, press the button, and you will be patched in as if you called 911. Tell the operator that you've seen the Joker and his men at the cave system by UC-S."

"Okay," Jason nodded. He took the communicator and put on his re-breather. He went to one of the thugs, hoisting him over his shoulder. Batman and Buffy did likewise, and headed off to the caves.

"So that's one of your kids, huh?" Buffy asked him quietly.

"Yes."

"He wanted to go back, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Buffy sighed. "Next few months are gonna be hell."

"He's strong," Batman replied confidently. "He will recover. You did."

"Some days I think so."

* * *

"How are they?" Buffy asked as she joined her friends in the hospital. Anya, Willow, and Giles were sitting on chairs. Dawn was stretched out, asleep.

"They're fine," Willow said. "Tara's resting, and the doctors won't let anyone in to see her yet. They're looking at Xander right now, but I do know that he'll be fine. Nothing major was hit. He'll have to go through physio for a while, but he'll be fine."

"You certainly buried them quickly," Anya told her. Buffy winced, and so did the other Scoobies, but fortunately nobody in earshot noticed. "Sorry," Anya muttered contritely.

"I helped our friend in spandex move the thugs to just outside the caves, and the cops picked them up there," Buffy said quietly.

"Including You-Know-Who?" Willow asked, flashing a false, overly-large grin.

"Yeah, Will. Lord Voldemort got picked up by the SPD. Harry Potter will never have to fear him again."

"It's Kevlar, actually. Not spandex." Buffy jumped and looked up. Robbie Malone was standing there. "May I join you fine ladies and Mr. Giles?"

Buffy nodded, and he sat down.

"Where is your family, Mr. Malone?" Giles asked him.

"Oh, they went to help your friend with the bleached hair back home before swinging by the Magic Box to turn off the lights." He smiled at Anya. "You shouldn't have left them all on."

"I know," Anya moaned. "The electric bill is gonna skyrocket." She glared at him. "You know the past few days have been very expensive for me!"

"At least you still have your health."

"Yay me," Anya muttered.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Buffy asked.

"We'll bunk at the store."

"No, you won't," Buffy said firmly. "You're family, and family means that you stay at my house while they rest. We'll fit the five of you in- somehow."

"I can help with that," Willow told her. "I don't have classes tomorrow, so I can stay here. I wanna see Tara and Xander as soon as I can."

"I'd stay here too, but I have to sell even more merchandise to recoup my losses," Anya said.

"Uh-huh," Willow muttered.

"Anyway," Buffy said, "I'll go talk to the nurse." Buffy walked to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me, I'd like to ask about-"

"Maclay and Harris," the nurse finished. "Maclay's in recovery, and the earliest you'll be able to see her is tomorrow. Ditto for Harris." She looked up, and she must have seen Buffy's surprised expression. "I saw you talking with them," she smiled. "They've been up here a lot, especially the blond who keeps talking about money."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled as she went to rejoin her friends.

"Don't worry about the medical costs," she heard Robbie say. "Pop came into a bit of money recently, and nothing would please him more than to donate it to the health and welfare of my cousin's family and friends."

"Now Robbie," Buffy started, but he cut her off.

"Please, let us help you out like this, okay?" His tone was pure Robbie, but the look in his eyes was pure Bat. She didn't know he could give the Bat stare.

"Alright," Buffy sighed. She sat down. "How did you explain Xander's wound anyway?"

"Don't ask," Willow shuddered, glancing at a grinning Anya. "Just, don't ask."

Further conversation was stifled by a yawning Dawn. Buffy went to join her. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Dawn smiled back. "Everything cool?"

"Frosty."

"Good."

"Yeah. Listen, Dawnie, about the way you handled yourself back there? You were good. You were really good, actually."

"Thanks," Dawn grinned. "Good enough to start slaying?"

"We'll see."

"So you remember it all?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"Freaky," Buffy said shortly. It took all of her willpower to not look at Robbie. "Really, really freaky. Eleven out of ten on the wiggins scale."

"Yeah," she heard Robbie add. "Very, very freaky."

"Speaking of wiggins," Dawn asked. "If I ask to stay home from school tomorrow, will you wig?"

"No," she said as she turned to the others. "Speaking of places to be, how are we gonna explain Xander's being shot to his construction crew?"

"A way will be found," Robbie told her with a grin. "Trust me." He stood up. "It's getting late," he said. "I think it would be best if all of us goin' just go."

* * *

Juggling the sleeping arrangements wasn't too difficult. Dawn, Buffy, and Batgirl bunked together. Nightwing and Robin were put up in Willow and Tara's room. Jason got Buffy's bed, and Batman was given a cot from the basement, which he set up in Buffy's room. This left the couch for Giles. All the Bats were in Malone dress, but they acted normally.

(Good! They're too freaky otherwise!)

"Do all your fights end like this?" Buffy asked Batman, who was using a laptop he got from somewhere. He was seated at the kitchen table. Since she was in 'after-Slay' mode, she was hungry, and getting a snack.

"No," Batman replied. "This one was unique."

"I'm not gonna wake up and have you all be gone, am I?"

"No. In our community, when a hero enters another's town on business it's customary to announce his or her presence, and to inform the resident hero when he or she leaves. That is the least we owe you, and I know that my people are going to want to say goodbye to yours. Actually, the least we owe you is this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Keep this safe. I advise you to memorize this as quickly as possible, have your people do the same, and then destroy it."

Buffy looked at it. There were a couple phone numbers, and an e-mail address or two. "What is it?" she asked.

"Contact information."

"For who?"

"Oracle."

"The mask in your computer?"

"Oracle is a real person. She serves as a coordinator and an information channel. If you have any trouble that requires outside assistance, contact her. Help will be on the way as soon as possible."

"Thanks," she smiled.

He looked away from the laptop. "You aren't alone anymore, Miss Summers. That means that you will have help when you need it. It also means that you will be called in if a situation calls for someone with your… unique talents." He stopped typing, and shut down the laptop. "Good night, my niece," he said, becoming Matches for a second as he stood up to go upstairs.

"Good night, Uncle Matches," she grinned. She suddenly felt serious. "Wait."

He turned to look at her.

"Your kid- Robin, or Jason-"

"You heard his name?"

"You said it once, and I- well, the spirit of the First Slayer- picked up on it. Anyway, he's gonna be going through hell for the next few months."

"I know."

"You don't. You really don't." She motioned for him to take a seat. She gave him an abbreviated version of everything she felt and did in the months after her resurrection. She would never have bared herself for a practical stranger, but since his son was about to go through something like what she did, she had little choice.

"Thank you for that," he told her. What she had told him was… disquieting, but he felt that he could handle it. Her situation was different from Jason's, because her killer didn't torture her after she was resurrected, but he recognized how difficult it was for her to tell him everything. He could tell that she was holding a few things back, but he could also tell that they were deeply personal. She would have said something if they were pertinent to Jason's situation. "I will keep it in mind."

* * *

After she woke up and had breakfast, Barbara Gordon did what she always did when a crisis wasn't happening- went to her computer and checked her messages. She found a few, but the most prominent was from Batman, an e-mail with a file of his latest case log attached. She opened it and read it. What she read made her eyes widen, but the biggest piece of news was extremely happy news. There were instructions along with the log- she had to invent an excuse for Xander Harris to be away from his job- but that was easily accomplished. Working with superheroes with secret ID's made her very proficient at inventing excuses for sudden absences. She went to the phone after she was done, and she dialed the number. It was just early enough that Alfred would be up without actually rousing him. He deserved to know about Jason's resurrection immediately.

"Good morning, Wayne Manor," his calm voice said on the other end of the line.

"Alfred, it's me," Barbara said before launching into a circumscribed version of what had happened.

"My word," she heard Alfred softly breathe on the other end of the line. "Thank you for telling me, Miss Barbara. I shall inform Doctor Thompkins immediately."

* * *

After breakfast the next morning (More like brunch, really), Giles returned to the Initiative. He had to retrieve the tomes that Willow had left behind, and he had hoped to find anything that Dala and the Monk might have left behind. If they were interested in thwarting prophecies, it stood to reason that they had books of prophecies with them, or at least records. They wanted Buffy for a reason, and even though they were dead it would be a very good thing to know what that reason was.

The tomes of dark magic were easily found. As he'd expected, Willow's release of the power sent the darkness back to its original home. (Homes, rather.) He put them in his bag, and began the search for the prophecies. It took him the better part of a half-hour, but he found the stash of prophecies. It was a small but impressive collection, and most likely only a small part of the lore that the two vampires had accumulated over the years. (Bollocks) He reviewed the titles: the Tiberius Manifesto, the Pergamum Codex, the- (The Pergamum Codex?)

Giles opened the book carefully, and read it. It was noticeably older and thicker than his copy. (This is possibly the original) He noticed that a bookmark had been placed near the end, so he turned to it and read it.

_"…And the Slayer that died and returned shall be imbued with the spirit of the First Slayer, and the Son of the Bat shall be imbued with that of her lover, and the two spirits shall consummate the love they were barred from consummating in life. From that union a girl-child shall be born, and the child shall be a Slayer from the moment of her birth…"_

He almost dropped the book a second time. (This prophecy is most definitely not in my copy!) His grasp of the language was far from perfect, but for once the wording of prophecy was crystal clear. He added this copy of the Codex to his bag, along with all the others. He needed to consider this, and what it meant for his Slayer. (Or) he thought with a feeling of cold dread (quite possibly what it _will_ mean for her.)

* * *

Nightwing didn't know how it happened, but it did. He had been left alone with Buffy Summers as she did the breakfast dishes. Dawn was off somewhere, and Batman and Robin were packing up the equipment he had taken to the Magic Box, while simultaneously keeping an eye on Jason. Nightwing's job was to make sure that no traces of the 'Malones' remained at the Summers house. (Well, I guess that explains how it happened.) He had finished his job, leaving him with nothing to do. He joined Buffy with the dishes. They worked in awkward silence.

"So," he finally said.

"So," she said back. They continued to work. "God, this is awkward," she finally said.

"Yup," Nightwing agreed, happy to hop on that train of thought. "I mean, we're both healthy adults!" A sudden horrible thought struck him. "We are both healthy, aren't we?"

She looked at him, obviously thinking the same thing. "As far as I know, we are. What about as far as you know?"

"As far as I know!"

"Good," she nodded, still looking nervous. "That's really good."

"Yes, yes it is." Another sudden, horrifying thought struck Nightwing. "Um, about last night, that wasn't- well, it's absolutely none of my business, but given the circumstances I'd hate to think that last night was, well-"

"No, it wasn't my first time. Yours?"

"No," Nightwing said fervently. "God, no!"

"Good," Buffy smiled. "I'd hate to think that last night was your first time, I mean what with our bodies being taken over and all."

They had finished cleaning the dishes. There was just one last question that he needed to ask her. "You're not going to tell anybody about this, are you?"

"Oh, no. It's bad enough that Tara and Batgirl know. And Spike. Oh God!"

"Agreed," Nightwing told her with a fervent nod. He heard Robin opening the kitchen door, mercifully putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie," Willow beamed as she entered Tara's hospital room.

"Hey," Tara smiled back. Willow leaned in for a careful hug and quick kiss.

"You were incredible," Willow beamed at her.

"Tell me what happened." Willow recapped the night's events for her. "Wow."

"I'll say." They sat together in silence for a while. "So when do the doctors say you can come home?"

"The end of the week, if I'm lucky."

"Great." They sat in silence for a while longer. "About last night…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it always like that for you?"

"Not always, not even close. I don't always call on those magics, and even when I do it's never that intense."

"Oh."

Tara scrutinized her carefully. "You're not saying you want the power, do you?"

"No. I'm not saying the power wasn't nifty, because it really, really was, but…" Willow took a few seconds to put her thoughts in order. "I want you to teach me," she blurted out. (So much for order, Rosenberg!)

"Huh?" Tara looked confused.

"I want you to teach me more about how you do magic. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it like you do, but I want balance."

"So no more dark magics?"

"I'm not gonna promise that. You said it yourself- sometimes you need a bit of the dark stuff. But no more book-absorbing benders," Willow shuddered. "That was just freaky!" She looked back at Tara and smiled. "Like I said- balance. I wanna be a witch worthy of you." She lowered her eyes and blushed. "I wanna be a woman worthy of you, too." Tara's reply was a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

"Mr. Harris."

Xander gasped as he jumped out of his light doze. There, standing in front of him, were the Malones- the Bats- whatever.

"Sorry for waking you," 'Matches'- really Batman, since he lost the super-thick accent- told him. "We will be leaving soon."

"Oh. Okay?" Xander felt a little groggy, and very confused. His confusion vanished when 'Robbie' came over and extended his hand. They all shook hands, even 'Matches'. 'Candy' took both of his hands into hers and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She slipped a piece of paper into his left hand. He even shook the hand of the guy that was brought back with the Monk. He thought he heard Buffy say that he used to be Robin before he was killed, or something. Batman had him dressed up as a Malone as well, but his clothes were just slightly too big for him. (Probably borrowed from 'Robbie') Speaking of whom…

"It was good meeting you," Nightwing smiled at him. "Who knows- maybe it'll happen again."

"Just as long as I get shot in the other shoulder next time," Xander joked.

After they left, Xander opened his left hand. He saw a folded piece of paper. He opened the piece of paper she left him and looked at it. There, in the middle, was 'BATGIRL' written in big capital letters. It looked like somebody just learning how to write. (Why would she write it like that? Oh- she did it so nobody could recognize her handwriting! She's pretty smart!) "I got a superhero's autograph," Xander gloated to the room. Nobody was there to hear it, but it felt good to say it.

* * *

Dawn jumped as the door to Xander's room opened. She had just been about to open it.

"Ah, my niece," 'Matches' said. "So glad I could run into you."

Dawn felt weirded out. Having Batman claim to be their uncle was incredibly creepy, even if it was just pretend. His 'kids' were pretty creepy too, but only when they were like this. Buffy kept checking out Nightwing's butt- (which _is_ damn fine)- but she preferred Robin. When he wasn't in costume, he had nice eyes. (_Really_ nice!)

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We have to go back home, see, and we weren't about to leave without saying goodbye." He put his arm across his shoulder and led her to the lobby. "We stopped by your friend Spike's place, and we already said goodbye to Willow and Tara, so now we have to say goodbye to you." The rest of the Scoobies, including Anya, were there.

"Ah, both my nieces are here!" Matches crowed. "Come here!" He steered Dawn towards Buffy, and hugged them both. "I am gonna miss you," he told them, actually sounding upset.

The goodbye's continued from there. Dawn hugged the rest of the Malones, including the (Understandably, since he was dead two days ago) creepy one- (Batman never did say what his name was)- and somehow ended up alone with 'Jack.'

"Bye," she said after they hugged.

"Bye," he whispered in his real voice.

"Yo, Jackie!" Robbie called. "Time to go!" Dawn saw Matches raise his hand as Jack dashed off to join them.

SMACK!

"Ow! Pop!"

"Keep it down, boy! You're in a hospital!"

"Sorry, Pop!"

"If your grandmother heard about this-"

The closing hospital doors cut off the rest of the conversation. "There they go," Buffy muttered.

"What do you think of the relatives, Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"They don't quite live up to all of their rep," Buffy said after a moment, "but I like them better that way. In fact I like them, period. They're good people- weird and extremely wiggins-inducing, but good people."

"Quite," Giles nodded. "So, Buffy- what exactly did Spike mean about bites and bruises?"

Buffy made a face. "You don't wanna know."

"I do, or else I wouldn't ask."

(Oh man) "I don't know how to say it except to just say it. It's exactly what it sounds like. I had sex with Spike." Giles started at her for a few seconds before he started to laugh. Buffy felt shocked. (I tell him I have sex with Spike and he _laughs_?)

Giles managed to regain control of himself for all of five seconds before breaking up again. Buffy was suddenly struck by the ridiculousness of what she had just said, or else Giles' laughter was contagious. She started laughing as well, which set Dawn off, and once Anya started, well… they continued until a nurse told them to stop or leave. They managed to stop. As Buffy continued to fill Giles in, Dawn slipped her hand inside her pocket. She intended to take out a lip-smacker, but she found a piece of paper. She withdrew it and read it. The contents made her eyes widen.

'Dawn,

It was great to meet you. If you're on-line sometime, and wanna talk to me, here's where you can reach me. Jack.'

Beneath the note itself were an e-mail address and a IM name. Dawn put the paper back in her pocket with a smirk. (I got a super-hero's e-mail address!) she mentally crowed.

* * *

"So," Nightwing asked once they were in the Batplane and in the air, "what do we all think of the Scoobies?"

"Brave," Batgirl said. "Resourceful. Fun."

"They're something, I'll give them that," Robin said with a smile.

"I like them," Nightwing announced. "Batman- your impressions?"

"They do good work in a difficult situation," he finally rumbled from the cockpit.

"Wow," Nightwing whistled, "your highest compliment. If I ever told anybody about what you just said, would you admit it?"

The silence was deafening. "I'll take that as a no, then."


	18. Two Months Later

**Epilogue: Two Months Later**

Dawn had just logged on the computer when a soft 'ping' alerted her that a friend was online. She grinned, and contacted him via IM.

Dawn's Early Light: Hey, Jack!

WonderBoy: Hey, Dawn!

Dawn's Early Light: Whatcha doin'?

WonderBoy: Research. You?

Dawn's Early Light: Just surfing. I'm not bothering you, am I:(

WonderBoy: Nope. This is just for me. How are things on your end?

Dawn's Early Light: Where do I begin? Let's see- Buffy's still taking me to 'work,' sometimes. She still only lets me handle the 'easy' problems.

WonderBoy: You still getting bruises?

Dawn's Early Light: What do you think:(

WonderBoy: (hugs Dawn) Ouch! I still remember the first couple months of my training. It gets better.

Dawn's Early Light: (hugs back) Really?

WonderBoy: Ha-ha, no! (points and laughs)

Dawn's Early Light: (picks up shovel and beats Jack with it!)

WonderBoy: (no, Dawn only tries to beat Jack with a shovel. Jack is much too fast for her!)

Dawn's Early Light: (Dawn picks up bazooka and fires it at Jack, blowing him up!)

WonderBoy: (No, Jack dodges missile, because Jack rox!)

Dawn's Early Light: (Dawn tells Uncle Matches that Jack has been mean to her!)

WonderBoy: … Truce.

Dawn's Early Light: LOL!

Dawn's Early Light:p

WonderBoy: Yeah, rub it in.

Dawn's Early Light: I will.

Dawn's Early Light:D

WonderBoy: Seriously- that all on your end?

Dawn's Early Light: No. The Xander/Anya saga progresses on its merry way.

WonderBoy: (winces) Don't like the sound of that…

Dawn's Early Light: Xander's backbone is almost what it was, so the two are arguing a lot, when they aren't making eyes at each other's backs.

WonderBoy: In other words, more of the same?

Dawn's Early Light: Yup. One of these days one of them is going to time it wrong and look at the other's face. Then they'll end up 'playing checkers'. Spike's started a betting pool for how long it will take for that to happen.

WonderBoy: (grins) If I ever see her in person again, I have to thank Tara for giving you that phrase.

Dawn's Early Light: It's not that funny.

WonderBoy: I've been using it at the Tower, and one my friends finally got what it meant!

Dawn's Early Light: Little-S or Bigfoot?

WonderBoy: Bigfoot.

Dawn's Early Light: Oh.

WonderBoy: Anything else on your end?

Dawn's Early Light: Willow and Tara are still cute together.

WonderBoy: (drools)

Dawn's Early Light: (provides bucket) They're still doing the witch-teaching thing. Willow's never gonna do it the way Tara does, but she's learning. And Tara says she's learning too.

WonderBoy: Cool. Anything else?

Dawn's Early Light: That's all on my front. The big mouth has been super quiet, but that's standard for this time of year. I think that the clown scared away whatever big bad was scheduled to appear. Yours?

WonderBoy: Let's see… R2 is still in therapy- he's down to three hours a day every day with JJ.

Dawn's Early Light: (winces) So he's getting better?

WonderBoy: He's still pretty screwed up, but he's starting to get better. Emphasis on starting. I hear he has some wicked nightmares.

Dawn's Early Light: That's understandable. I wish we were able to put Buffy in therapy after she came back.

WonderBoy: You need the right therapist, and you really can't do better than JJ.

Dawn's Early Light: If you say so.

Dawn's Early Light: Anything else?

WonderBoy: I told you about Robbie's love life, right?

Dawn's Early Light: You mean about that girl he crushed on as a kid, went on to date as an adult, and who dumped him a while back?

WonderBoy: Yup. Well, after a lot of groveling he's finally talked her into going out together as friends.

Dawn's Early Light: Go Robbie!

WonderBoy: Go Robbie! However, the woman in question is really strong willed. Just because she's agreed to be friends means that he's got a long ways to go to get her to take him back. If he even can.

Dawn's Early Light: Is Candy still OD'ing on Snoopy?

WonderBoy: I caught myself humming the theme song just now. What does that tell you?

Dawn's Early Light: lol!

WonderBoy: It's starting to drive you-know-who up the wall, but Grandpa is delighted that her interests are expanding, and how can you not love a dancing beagle?

Dawn's Early Light: Exactly!

Dawn's Early Light: Hello?

Dawn's Early Light: Are you there?

Dawn's Early Light: Yoo-Hoo, Wonder Boy!

WonderBoy: Sorry. Urgent message. G2G. Bye!

Dawn's Early Light: Bye!

* * *

Buffy stared down at it. She was in her washroom, checking the results of a test. What she was impossible- except it wasn't. Not really. She knew how it had to have happened. (Oh. My. God. This has to be wrong, I mean, these things can be wrong! They're wrong all the time, aren't they?)

She started pacing. (I have to see a doctor- no, I have to call Giles! He'll know what to do! Giles knows everything! He's a great, big, knowing person! He has to know what to do!) She glanced back at the results. (Oh God!) She continued to pace, and tried not to look back at the results, or what it said on the box: two lines means the test is positive. She was… pregnant. (Oh God!)

**The End (For Now)**

**Doza: Well, I'm sorry that I didn't e-mail the chapters to you, but I think you know that that wouldn't be very fair. 1: I don't think that she's caused nothing but grief, but her spells do have a tendency to backfire when she isn't careful about what she's doing- which is far too often. She definitely likes the praise, though. 2: Really? Cool! I'll be on the lookout. 3: My plans for Jason are shaping up. He's gonna need a lot of help before anything happens. As for the rest: Thanks! I'm flattered! I hope that the last two chapters live up to your expectations.**

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: I'm also glad that Tara's not dead. I wanted Willow to go all Darth but I didn't want anybody to die, so I'm happy that I found a way to achieve both of my goals! As for Buffy talking to Jason: eventually. In the sequel, if I can swing it. As for Buffy and Nightwing- well, I think you have an idea about how awkward things will become!**

**phoenix83ad: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! I'm also glad that I did a good job with the inter-group interaction. Putting aside Batman being- well, Batman, and Buffy's natural reaction to somebody like him, I think that the others would mostly get along. I wasn't sure about Tarawhen the showfirst made her Willow's girlfriend- I love Oz- but she won me over (and then some) so writing Willow/Tara scenes is a treat. About the Scoobies and how they handle Batman: I think that they've seen too much for one of the good guys to scare them unless he (in this case) actively tried, which he didn't (and even then he'd have to work at it a bit). As for Jason, he's spent a few years in Heaven before undergoing resurrection and physical/psychological/spiritual torture. That changes a guy. He won't be going back into a costume for the near future, but I don't know whether or not he ever will (yet). Robin and Dawn: they have similar personalities and interests, and their both hormonal, so who knows whether they will just be good friends or become something else? And Oracle- it is definitely a matter of when and how, not if. I hope the ending lives up to your expectations!**

**funmonkey: Thanks! It was a bit of work figuring out how these two universes would fit into a whole (without smashing whole pieces of each), but I think I have a handle on it.**

**RogueFanKC: I know I said I'd use that line if I ever dida Misfit story, but I came to the perfect place and I just couldn't resist. I'm glad it got a smile out of you! Double YAY! about Tara not being dead! I'm glad you like Willow's discovery of the light. I wanted to make that part convincing, and I'm glad that I succeeded! I'm also glad that you like that all four of the Monk's victims took him down together. I definitely agree about reuniting separated lovers. As for Oracle- well, if she did want to kill them, her being in a wheelchair wouldn't stop her. Yeah, I'm Xander/Anya at heart. Those two went well together. I'm glad that they reunited in the series finale, although I'm really pissed about Anya's death. But hey- fanfiction + AU equals 'I don't have to go the show's route' right? I am certainly glad that you like the story, and I hope that the last two chapters don't let you down! This project has surpassed my expectations and the reviews are an absolute thrill for me, just like the reviewers! I only hope that the sequel keeps this up!**

**w1cked angel: I'm sorry I made you cry, and I'm happy that you like the story! I hope you like the rest as well!**

**This has been a great ride for me. First of all, I want to thank all of my kind readers for taking the time to read this story. Big thanks go to my reviewers, whose kind words and helpful constructive criticism were a source of great joy to me. Finally, I would like to once again thank my beta, Scott Claybrook, for taking the time to help me make this story into something worthy of all the praise.**

**Keep a lookout for the (as yet) unnamedsequel! I should warn you- it will be (at least) afew weeks before you first see it. The reason is that I want to make sure that it is as good as this is, and that will take sometime. I can only hope that the end result justifies the wait.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this story. I hope it was worth it.**


End file.
